Masquerade
by Lisa4
Summary: Completed! With an impending betrothal and an inexplicable need to see for herself the handsome and infamous Prince Endymion, Serenity is determined to pay a visit to forbidden Earth. What began as a quick trip to satisfy her fantasies evolves into something more, threatening the fate of two kingdoms as Serenity and Endymion discover each other in an increasing web of lies.
1. Masquerade Prologue

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: Prologue_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Hi minna! It's been several months since I finished up "Shipwrecked," so I thought it'd be fun to start a new multi-chapter fic set during the Silver Millennium. I've been toying with this plot for awhile, and there promises to be a fair amount of moving pieces with this one, so I hope you'll enjoy! As always, please do leave a quick review at the end and let me know what you think!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

"Minako-chan, do you ever wonder what's out there? What it's like?"

Sky-blue eyes regarded her protector and close friend with undisguised curiosity. Despite the rather ambiguous questions, Sailor Venus, or more commonly known among her friends as Minako (or even more affectionately, Minako-chan), knew exactly what her beloved princess was really asking. Princess Serenity, for all her unsurpassed beauty and countless charms, was never one for subtlety, if her singular, longing gaze directed toward the looming blue-green planet before them served as any indication. Though Minako had to admit, as she drew in a slow breath before answering, it truly was a breathtaking sight, shimmering in all its glory amid a backdrop of winking stars.

"Sere, if you're referring to Earth, then my answer hasn't changed from the last five times you asked today," Minako replied wryly. It was perhaps no way to speak to the crown princess of the Moon Kingdom and future queen of the Silver Millennium, but years of laughter, whispered confidences and even shared tears could wear down the strongest dictates of royal protocol. In fact, Minako dared to say that she regarded Serenity as more of a sister than her precious charge, who she was destined to protect with her very life.

Instead of taking offence at Sailor Venus' sarcastic response, Serenity merely sighed and continued indulging in her wistful fantasies. "It's such a shame really. Earth being this close, yet we cannot so much as step foot on their soil without apparently inciting planetary outrage."

Serenity had always felt inexplicably drawn to Earth, even as a young girl. As the years passed, her childish fascination had given way to something deeper, more yearning, as if there was an...and here words usually failed her when she tried to describe Earth's pull on her…an...emptiness within her desperately seeking to be filled with increasing urgency. It was equal parts frustration and fear that now kept the princess awake at night, wondering why she couldn't shake away the lure of the strictly forbidden.

"Cheer up, Sere," a new, slightly gruffer voice joined the mix. Serenity lifted her head and was greeted with the welcome sight of the rest of her Inner Court. "In just over a month, you will have princes and lords of countless kingdoms all coming here in the hopes of winning your hand. Can you imagine? Every night there will be balls, and dinners, and dancing and…" Sailor Jupiter trialed off in into a dreamy silence while Serenity merely lifted her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed by the thought of her impending betrothal and all the pomp and circumstance that unfortunately such an event entailed. The princess had always hated being the center of attention, and now she would soon be forced to be main attraction to various eligible men all vying for the ultimate prize—her hand and, of course, her kingdom and the unspeakable power that came with it. Instead of feeling encouraged, Serenity now felt the weight of her birthright come crushing down her slender shoulders. How she could stomach close to a month of lackluster interactions and faked smiles before "choosing" her husband and future king (though she suspected the choice was not as much in her control as her mother may be letting on) was beyond her.

"Mako-chan, if you are so keen on being courted by these men, then perhaps _you_ should be my replacement. It would be a welcome change, I promise you." The princess' tone was light, but she was only half teasing—she would gladly switch places with Makoto or any of the rest of her senshi if given the opportunity.

"Ah, a princess can only dream," Makoto said wistfully. "But really Sere, the thought of all those handsome and powerful men desperate for just one small smile, one quick glance in their direction doesn't appeal to you in the slightest?"

Serenity's next words clung to the crisp evening air. "Perhaps if Prince Endymion were invited…"

The Earth Prince was, by all accounts of the lucky few who have had the rare opportunity to set eyes on him, handsome beyond belief. He was the constant topic of princesses and ladies of the court at balls and other social gatherings, where whispers of his stormy eyes and jet black hair spread viciously like wildfire. Serenity was never one to listen to the gossips much (having frequently been the subject of such gossips herself), yet she couldn't help but drink in their giggling, breathless chatter with a thirst that only grew worse with subsequent conversation. Some ladies claimed to have fainted at the sight of him, which the princess thought a touch melodramatic. Some ladies really did have a flair for hyperbole, in Serenity's opinion. However, even assuming that reality never exceeds—or indeed, rarely even meets—expectations, Prince Endymion must still have been quite handsome to elicit such violent professions of love and adoration. How Serenity longed to lay eyes on the man himself, if only to finally quench the burning in her parched throat.

"Sere, you know that is impossible." A comforting hand rested on her shoulder, and Serenity looked up and into the warm violet eyes of the fiery senshi of Mars. For all of Rei's outwardly feisty temperament, the princess had always found Sailor Mars' presence soothing, and Serenity frequently turned to her for guidance and trusted—if not at times painfully truthful—advice.

"I realize that, Rei-chan," Serenity replied quietly. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she been holding and lowered her flushed cheeks into her hands. "You must all think I am slowly descending into a dark pit of madness and obsession."

"Well, when you phrase it that way…" Minako drawled, only to receive a quick slap from Rei.

"They say he may be the most handsome man in our entire system," a quiet voice added, to the group's surprise. Sailor Mercury's cheeks immediately turned crimson as four pairs of wide eyes turned their attention to her, but she was determined to finish her speech. Certainly not the most vocal of Serenity's closest companions, it wasn't as if she was blind or deaf herself. "And they say he has just emerged victorious after a months-long internal war on Earth, defeating the various pockets of rebellion that had sprung up after the tragic loss of the king and queen."

Serenity's ears perked at the mention of war, and her mind immediately formulated an image of an apparently heartbreakingly and faint-inducing prince with eyes the color of the oceans, riding high on his stallion with his sword brandished, defeating his enemies with fell swoops of his deadly weapon. The princess' head began to swim at the thought. If he truly was as magnificent as his admirers claimed, then she herself may have some trouble staying upright and conscious.

"You know what they also say about him…" Makoto added slowly, shooting a quick glance toward her princess as she carefully chose her next words. "They don't call him the Ice Prince for no reason."

Serenity felt her head might explode, as the weight of the day's lessons, her impending betrothal, and the enigma that was Prince Endymion trampled her frazzled nerves. Was it…was it possible to be in love with a shadow, a fantasy of a man that she did not—and perhaps would not ever—know?

"Please, Minna-chan, I would like to retire for the evening."

"Of course, Princess." Minako bowed, as if suddenly realizing their differences in station, and the other senshi followed suit. "Get some rest, it has been a long day. We can talk more in the morning if you would like."

As the girls shuffled out of Serenity's bedchambers in quick succession, Sailor Venus turned and gave her princess one final glance, concern etched on her delicate features. There was something…off…about Serenity, she could sense it. All Minako could do was hope that her beloved charge would not do anything rash, given all the pressure she was currently having to endure. That was the last thing the kingdom needed.

* * *

With the morning came clarity. Serenity opened her eyes slowly, shading her face from the warm rays of sunlight that pierced through her silk curtains. A gentle breeze wafted in through the partially open window, and Serenity savored the cool fall breeze against her bare skin. She sat up and rubbed the last remnants of a surprisingly dreamless sleep from her eyes, then stretched her tense muscles, rigid from inactivity. Her actions were completed with a calmness and grace befitting her royal birth. She knew what she had to do, once and for all, to end the torment that had plagued her with increasing strength.

She had to go to Earth. She had to see him, even for just one fleeting glance. She had to make her shadow prince a reality, no matter the cost.

* * *

 _A bit of a slow start in setting the scene, but I promise there will be lots of action (and interaction between our favorite couple) to come! Please let me know what you think._ _Reviews will help encourage me to update faster!_

 _This story was written and posted June 2017._


	2. Masquerade Chapter 1

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 1_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Here's Chapter 1! Thanks to everyone who read the prologue and sent me a note/review – your feedback is much appreciated!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

Serenity took another small sip of her morning tea, training her gaze on the thin stream of mist that rose from her cup and quickly dissipated in the air around her. She poked half-heartedly at her food, which she had hardly touched; her stomach was in knots as it were, and any additional contents might very well have resulted in a rather offensive purge at the breakfast table. She sighed as discreetly as she could manage and wondered when this meal—the longest breakfast she had ever had to sit through (in her mind at least)—would finally conclude.

"Are you feeling alright, Sere?"

Serenity forced herself to peel her eyes away from her piece of uneaten toast and put on a smile for her mother, Queen Serenity.

"Of course, Mother."

The queen didn't seem entirely convinced, and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Her silver eyes regarded her only daughter and heiress with compassion mixed with a twinge of sadness. Queen Serenity knew how trying a time that had to be for the princess, who found herself caught in an awkward and painful metamorphosis to adulthood with the universe eagerly awaiting her transformation. The queen had no doubt that her daughter would emerge as the most beautiful butterfly, but that didn't make the transition any less painful. She was well aware of how much hope and expectation for the future she had placed on her daughter, which she did not wish on anyone. Yet that was the price and burden of royal birth—she had suffered through, as had her mother before her.

"You have barely eaten anything this morning," Queen Serenity said gently.

Serenity cringed, silently cursing her normally voracious appetite. In that regard, she had never quite gotten a handle of the "royal" way of eating, as she called it, where elegant ladies claimed to be full after what seemed like a single bite. After committing a few social faux pas, during which Serenity learned the hard way that taking seconds (or even thirds) at dinner parties was unacceptable in polite company especially where her every move was scrutinized by countless pairs of eyes, she had developed a more controlled form of eating in public. In fact, she and her senshi had made it into a game of sorts, eating like proper ladies at parties only to gorge themselves on pastries and other treats in the kitchens afterward, giggling over the latest amusing thing so-and-so lord or lady had said during the event. It was the only way Serenity knew to stay sane under the stifling expectations for someone of her status. If she had to live forever bound by the confines of propriety, it was some small comfort to at least derive entertainment from it.

But in front of trusted friends and family, on the rare occasions when she didn't feel the smothering presence of judgment sitting heavily on her chest, Serenity had always enjoyed eating heartily. Thus her lack of appetite was immediately befuddling and alarming to her mother.

"I just indulged a bit too much at supper last night, that's all." Serenity hated lying to her mother, but food was quite possible the last thing she had on her mind at the moment. From the corner of her eye, she caught Minako's curious look (no doubt recalling that she had barely touched her dinner yesterday as well), and she wiped her mouth quickly on her napkin. "May I please be excused?"

Perhaps desperation was discernible in her words, she didn't care. She had to leave now, before her revolve crumbled into a pile of ash at her feet. Serenity barely waited for her mother's affirmation before standing up and walking back to her bedchambers as quickly as her feet could carry her.

Serenity gazed at her reflection in the mirror in wonder as she ran her hands against the coarse cloth that now hugged her small frame. She had never before dressed in such clothing, and her skin immediately protested against the foreign fabric. Serenity had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that silk _did_ feel much better against her skin, but a temporary lack of royal comforts would certainly not stop her now. With one decisive tug, she pulled her hair out of their customary buns, the symbol of Lunarian royalty only worn by herself and the queen, and watched as the long streams caught the late morning sunlight and shown like molten gold as they tumbled to her feet. The princess next styled her hair into a single, simple bun and tucked the remaining pesky strands of hair behind her ears.

Once again she looked into the mirror and was shocked to find herself barely recognizable, even to herself. "So this is what it feels to be common," Serenity mused, then quickly berated herself for such naïve thoughts. Of course she didn't know what it felt like to be one of the peasants living in the nearby village that she liked to frequent whenever she could. She had money, power and people at her disposal; she had never known hunger, never known poverty, never known the fear of not being able to provide the next meal to her family. Yet somehow, dressed in that simile cotton dress that she had sneaked out of one of the maid's sleeping areas and stripped of all her jewels and other finery, she felt closer to her people than she had ever before. And all those beautiful, perfect princesses and ladies she had admired, twirling around the ballroom like they could almost walk on air, how would they appear without their masks of riches?

Serenity's musings were interrupted by a swift knock at the door, and before she could react, the door was swung open by her unwelcome guest.

"Oh my apologies, I thought the Princess was here. Have you seen…" Minako trailed off, her mouth gaping open in a decidedly un-ladylike fashion. Sailor Venus walked carefully toward Serenity, and when she had regained her ability to speak, only groaned out the following remark. "Please tell me I am dreaming…"

"Minako-chan, I thought you and the girls were all at training…" Serenity didn't have anything else to say, knowing full well that Minako had caught her and would figure out what she was planning without much additional prompting.

"Sere…" Minako now clutched onto the princess' hands with such startling intensity that Serenity cried out in surprise. The blond senshi loosened her grip at her charge's gasp but continued staring at her princess with a look that was equal parts disbelief and imploring. "I hope you will forgive me for speaking out of turn, Sere, but…please don't do this…please…you know as well as I do that nothing good can come if you go to Earth. Nothing! What do you think will happen if you go? Likely you will not lay eyes on him…from all accounts, most of his own lords hardly ever see him! And even if you do get to finally meet the prince, then what? This is not one of those fairy tales that you are so keen on devouring, Princess. With your betrothal so close, if word somehow slipped that you had gone to Earth…just… _think_ for one second, Sere!" Minako's hands were now firmly gripping onto Serenity's shoulders, and she so desperately wanted to shake some sense into her princess. The mere thought that something could go wrong made Sailor Venus' stomach churn.

"Minako-chan…" Serenity removed the senshi's shaking hands from her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "You always were more like a sister to me, you know that, right?" Both girls' eyes now shone brightly with unshed tears. "And I have always trusted you, not as a senshi and my fearless protector, but as my friend, my sister, someone who will support me no matter what. I am sorry…" A single tear slide down the princess' cheek. "I am sorry, because I will never be as strong as you, or Rei-chan, or Ami-chan, or Mako-chan. I am sorry that you are all forced to protect a princess that could never live up to her mother's legacy…"

"Sere…"

"I am sorry that you must now have to deal with the consequences of what must seem like an act of rebellion. But…words fail me right now…I _need_ to do this, Minako-chan. Something in me, something deep down, something that _scares_ me, Minako-chan…is pulling me there. Maybe it had always pulled me there, and I have spent so much time and energy trying to ignore it…but I'm _so tired_ , Minako-chan. I'm so tired, and I can't avoid it any longer. If I do…I am afraid I will lose my mind."

Serenity felt a strange sense of relief after she finished her speech. She had bottled up those feelings for so long, it seemed, and finally letting years of self-doubt, anger, sadness and torment finally pour from the floodgates was undeniably cathartic. Minako stared into her princess' eyes and realized with a heavy heart that there was no use in attempting to change her mind now. Serenity wasn't anything if not stubborn, and despite her stirring speech that was filled with so much insecurity, the blond senshi was certain that Serenity could do anything that she set her mind and heart on.

"Please promise me that you will be careful," Sailor Venus whispered finally, brushing more stray tears from Serenity's flushed cheeks. "And take this." She pressed a tiny silver communicator into the princess' palm, simple and sleek in design, with a small crescent moon emblazoned at the center of the cover. "Please promise me that you will contact me if there is any sign of trouble. In fact, please let me know that you are safe too. It kills me…it kills me that the senshi cannot go with you, but I fear it will be too conspicuous. If anything happens to you…"

"It won't," Serenity promised with a shaky smile, unable to believe that her deepest hidden desire was finally about to become reality. "I promise, Minako-chan. I will return before you even realize I am gone." Somehow Minako doubted that, but she didn't want to upset the princess any further. "And if Mother asks…tell her I am in one of the nearby villages, helping the sick and poor." Serenity had spent much of her limited free time along her people, offering aid and compassion where they had experienced so little before. Her charity work had earned her the nickname of "healing angel" along the peasantry, which honor she had only accepted with a hesitant blush. "I am only as good as my people," Serenity would say modestly in response to their effusive gratitude and compliments, which only endeared her to them that much more.

With one last grateful glance, Serenity turned to walk toward her balcony, before Minako quickly grabbed her wrist. "Sere, your forehead…"

"Oh…" It certainly would not serve her well to be seen walking on Earth with the crescent moon boldly announcing her heritage for all to see! Serenity gently touched her mark, and the symbol fluttered dully before vanishing altogether from her skin as if it were never there. Sailor Venus gave her princess one final worried glance-over before giving a single nod of silent approval.

The princess stood still, letting the refreshing morning breeze hit her flushed cheeks as she quieted her mind, calmed her beating chest and drew upon the Silver Crystal's power to transport her to her destination. With a flash, she was gone, and Minako let out a long breath that she hadn't realized that she'd been holding.

* * *

Earth was so…heavy. That was Serenity's first reaction as the crystal's silver light dropped her gracefully in an untamed field of tall grass and wildflowers. She moved her right leg, then her left, each step feeling like she had invisible bags of stones tied to her ankles. She had vaguely recalled some yawn-inducing lecture from one of her tutors years back regarding the Earth's gravitational pull—the details and technical explanations were now lost on her—but she did seem to remember her tutor mentioning that this heaviness would be a side effect. Serenity had even recalled (admittedly vainly) wondering whether her figure would appear heavier as well.

Even the air felt heavier, the princess thought as she filled her lungs with Earth's air for the first time in her life. Yet…it was beautiful. She swept her eyes across her immediate surroundings, marveling at how vibrant and colorful everything was, from the long blades of emerald grass that tickled her legs to the bright yellow daisies that dotted the field for as far as her eyes could see, even to the deep, rich brown of the earth under her feet. Most beautiful was the sky, an endless expanse of light blue with white pillows hanging lazily against that infinite stretch of heaven. Serenity was proud of the little garden she had personally cultivated back home, but now she realized that it paled in comparison to Earth's abundance. How had she spent her entire existence not having previously experienced nature in its purest, most unadulterated state?

After she had become somewhat accustomed to Earth's gravity and re-gained use of her legs, Serenity meandered her way through the field, with no real sense of direction, allowing that ever-tingling sensation that was now spreading from the pit of her stomach to carry her. After what seemed like hours—or perhaps it had only been minutes, the princess had to admit that time had grown hazy as she made frequent stops to smell a particularly dazzling flower or to close her eyes and enjoy the warmth of the sun on her skin—she made out the outline of a palace so tall and magnificent that she was sure it stretched all the way to the clouds. The ivory-colored marble gleamed softly against the late morning sun, and Serenity felt an inexplicable rush of emotion burn through her veins like wildfire until she found it difficult to breathe. So this was Prince Endymion's kingdom...

She marveled at the sight, her feet frozen beneath her all the while itching to run toward the palace as fast as they could manage. So this was where she…the princess put an end to her traitorous thoughts before they led her to a place where she had not…no, _could not_ …consider. She drew in a fresh of air and laughed—even the air tasted sweet. What was this place that could enchant her just with its mere existence? For once, Serenity was delighted to be proven wrong, that expectation _could_ exceed reality, and she had yet to meet the man who starred frequently in her most cherished dreams.

Serenity had opted to take the back entrance, where she assumed, based on her knowledge of the inner workings of her own palace, her presence would cause the least cause for alarm. She giggled silently when she imagined how the prince would react if she had showed up at the front gate demanding an audience with him dressed as she were in peasant's clothing. She would be sooner shown to the dungeons than the prince's state room, though it was certainly one way to be granted entry into the palace... Safely hidden behind a large bush, she watched as maids and servants and of all stations bustled about their daily duties, going to and from a gate that appeared to be unlocked and which led to a door which did not have any visible guards. It likely led to the kitchens or perhaps the washing rooms. All she had to do was follow one of the maids through the gate, acting as if she belonged, and then…

Serenity furrowed her brow as her rather crudely laid-out plans stopped with her maybe making it into the servant's workrooms. Then what? How was she supposed to go from there all the way to Prince Endymion's chambers? Her hopes of catching a glimpse of the Earth Prince were quickly crashing down around her as she wondered just how much longer she could even have on Earth. Minako would undoubtedly call her on that pesky communicator the blond senshi had insisted that she take with her, pleading with her to return. Fueled by equal parts frustration and desperation, Serenity jumped out of her spot behind the bush, riding on the adrenaline that now pumped through her body and gave her borrowed courage. The princess would just have to improvise.

Serenity took quick steps and kept her head lowered as she slipped behind a short, slim maid struggling to carry a large load of bed sheets. Before her mind could hardly register what was happening, she had safely passed the outer gate. A few more steps would bring her into the palace, where she had planned to ask whether she could see the prince to deliver a message from one of his lords (who would remain unnamed, and Serenity could only hope she would not be asked to fabricate a name). It was not the most creative ruse, the princess admitted, but she had never fancied herself to perform particularly well under pressure.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it past the large wooden doors, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of what appeared to be a wide hallway that split into a maze of chambers. A servant pushed past her briskly with a small grunt of annoyance for standing idly by the entrance, and Serenity let out a surprised gasp as she scrambled to one side, certain that everyone in that room could now hear her pounding heart. She drew in a long breath and began scanning the room with wide, dilated eyes, praying she would be able to find the right person who could help direct her to Prince Endymion.

"You there." Serenity had barely noticed that someone had been calling out to her before she was presented with a pair of large brown eyes directly in her line of vision. "Are you one of the new maids that just started today?"

The princess opened her mouth but quickly closed it when she felt her lips tremble and realized she was currently incapable of speech.

"I'm Lucas," the young man said and reached out with his right hand. Serenity stared curiously at his open palm, seeing the beginnings of calluses dotted along the surface. Despite his relative youth, this "Lucas" was no stranger to physical labor. She watched as confusion dance on his features before he let his hand drop to his side awkwardly. "Not the friendly type, got it," he half-muttered to himself, before running a quick hand through his short, dark brown hair that reminded Serenity of fresh earth from the field that she had just walked through. His eyes roamed across her flushed features, scanning the length of her body before ending at her feet. She fidgeted under his attention, suddenly finding it hard to breathe as if the air had been sucked from the hallway.

"My name is…Sere," she said hesitantly, hoping that her nickname would not come too close to revealing her true identity. Though if his outward appearance and manner of speech were any indication, Serenity doubted that he cared much—or perhaps even so much as heard of—the Moon Princess.

"Sere." He smiled slightly, and Serenity was pleased to find that the smile lightened his chocolate eyes to a sort of warm amber color. "Listen Sere, I know this is not typical given it's your first day and all, but could you do a quick favor for me?"

"I—" She had hardly opened her mouth before Lucas had seemingly vanished before her eyes, only to reappear seconds later from one of the rooms carrying a small silver tray. "I normally bring Prince Endymion his coffee every morning, but I just had one of the town vendors come late with a shipment, and if I don't take care of that, Head Servant will have my head."

Serenity had stopped listening after the words "Prince Endymion" had left his lips, as the buzzing in her ears grew to a deafening roar. She felt faint, as if the casual confirmation by Lucas that Prince Endymion was indeed flesh and blood and somewhere in these very halls overloaded her royal sensibilities.

"So will you…?" Lucas tapped his foot impatiently, no doubt thinking that this new servant girl had definitely not been hired for her intellect.

The princess shook her head in an attempt to dispel some of the fuzziness in her mind as she re-focused her attention on the man before her.

"Will you go and take this up to the prince's rooms quickly? It's very easy, I promise you. Just knock twice, if there's no response, walk inside slowly, place the tray on the dining table and open the blinds—only halfway though, Prince Endymion doesn't like too much light in his room. Then just ask if he needs anything else. He will likely still be in bed and won't respond, and then just bow—or I guess curtsey in your case—and then quickly leave. Simple as that."

Serenity's foggy brain gradually registered that Lucas' request would, in fact, provide her with just the reason she needed to catch a glimpse of the Earth Prince. It was, simply put, all too good to be true.

"But Lucas, if you have been serving him regularly, would he not object if suddenly I went?" She wanted to kick herself for giving Lucas any reason to take away his requested "favor." Yet she couldn't bear the thought of upsetting the prince for deviating from any established routine, even if to satisfy her longstanding selfish desire to meet him.

Lucas laughed, a hearty sound that brought some comfort to Serenity's frazzled nerves. "Don't worry about it, Sere." He gave her a reassuring tap on the shoulder, his eyes light with amusement. "The prince is not one to bother himself with these small details. I owe you one!"

So that was how Serenity found herself separated only by a door from the prince who had captivated her without even so much as a word or glance. She swallowed, once, twice, three times in a futile attempt to rid herself of the large lump in her throat. Her trembling fingers curled into a small fist as she knocked twice per Lucas' instructions. Hearing no objections, Serenity drew in one more breath of much-needed air before twisting the small silver knob that would finally bring her in his presence. It was unhealthy, bordering on insanity, what she felt for him, she realized. But perhaps this was what she needed. One meeting, however brief, to shatter the almost mythical presence she had built up in her mind over the years, to finally see the man himself so she could confirm that he was just that, a man…a man that she could never truly know…and finally break the inexplicable power he held over her.

Serenity stepped timidly into the grand chambers, her eyes darting about to take in the length of the room. His chambers were somberly furnished, with dark polished wood and black rugs covering the space. Everything was immaculately placed and clean, to the point that Serenity hoped she hadn't trekked mud into the room from her worn shoes. In the center of the room was a wide bed housed in exquisite dark cherry oak, with, to Serenity's great disappointment, black draperies blocking its occupant from view. She bit back a deep sigh as she placed the tray carefully on the dining table, her eyes now shifting toward the heavy curtains on the right side of the room before a rich, deep voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You're not Lucas."

* * *

 _They finally get to meet in the next chapter! I finished this chapter sooner than I had anticipated, yay! Hope I can keep this up, I'll try my best to update regularly as time permits. Please let me know what you think!_

 _This story was written and posted June 2017._


	3. Masquerade Chapter 2

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 2_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Thanks so much to everyone who left me a review for the last chapter! I hope this new chapter won't disappoint. Without further ado, onto the story!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

Sometimes, during the quietest recesses of night, when Serenity's subconscious enjoyed the most free reign to play out its cherished desires…sometimes she would hear what she could only imagine Endymion's voice sounded like. It would be deep, rich, filled with a kind of allure that the princess could never quite identify, yet nonetheless drew her toward it so forcefully that her small frame would be trembling when she woke in the morning, the barest traces of his voice ringing dully in her ears.

Now faced with the sound of his actual voice, that sweet, sweet culmination of years of building anticipation, Serenity realized that her fantasies could never have done him justice. It was delusion perhaps, but from his simple statement, which he delivered with a directness and nonchalance mixed with (dare she hope) subtle curiosity that exuded quiet confidence, she was provided a small window into the power of the man before her.

Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but not for the first and likely not the last time that day, she found herself incapable of any coherent speech. The draperies that had blocked the Earth Prince from her greedy eyes were now partly pushed aside, though to her disappointment she could only make out a dark, indistinct shape from her position on the other side of the room. Even as she could not see him, though, she was certain that he could see her in all her peasant-like glory (or rather, as she thought bitterly, the lack thereof—her "brilliant" plans had not accounted for the fact that if she _were_ successful in meeting the prince, his first and only impression of her would be in rags), having nothing she could remotely hide behind for shelter in that part of his chambers.

The princess watched with bated breath as Endymion tilted his head to one side, undoubtedly wondering if she were deaf or mute on top of being rather common in her appearance.

"Who are you?"

Serenity swallowed in a futile attempt to dispel the sudden dryness in her throat before attempting speech once more.

"Forgive me, my prince, if I startled you. I…I'm Sere…one of the new maids here." She finished lamely and paused, wondering if that was sufficient or if Endymion would demand more explanation. Given her trembling lips, she opted for the "less-is-more" approach unless further questioned. In an effort to distract herself, she walked slowly toward the heavy curtains, mechanically trying to check off the next item on Lucas' list of tasks for her all the while painfully conscious of the prince's gaze on her back as she made her way with shaky legs.

"And Lucas?"

Serenity had to admit, he really was a man of few words. Somehow, that made what few words he did utter all the more impactful. She drew in a deep breath before responding, willing her heart to slow its beat before she feared she might collapse in a pathetic heap by his window (although then at least she would have something in common with other ladies of the court, she mused ironically).

"Lucas had some urgent business he had to attend to, so he asked me to bring you your morning coffee." With one swift yank with a strength that surprised herself, Serenity pulled the curtains halfway open as instructed, immediately feeling the sun's familiar warmth caress her cheeks. Perhaps it was the effects of the teleportation, or the mysterious gravitational pull, or the man lounging before her that she had half a mind to walk toward and pull aside those cursed draperies so she could finally lay eyes on the swoon-inducing enigma himself, but before she even fully registered what was happening, her next words tumbled out in a disjointed plea. "Please, Prince Endymion, I beg that you will not blame Lucas for any of this if we have somehow offended you. I do not mean to suggest that any business would be more important than serving you. He meant no harm, he thought you wouldn't mind as long as I followed the protocol, and I, well…I…" Serenity clapped one hand over her mouth, her cheeks now a decided shade of crimson, suddenly all too aware of how big a simpleton she must appear to Endymion.

To her surprise and no small touch of delight, he chuckled. She savored the sound, forcing her half-functioning brain to commit that sound to permanent memory. _She_ had made him laugh, even if it was at her own expense. How many ladies could claim that honor?

"And you…?" Without warning, the prince had pushed aside the rest of that pesky fabric, and combined with the abundant sunlight that now cast the room in a warm glow, Serenity was finally able to rest hungry eyes upon him. "What was your reasoning for agreeing to this swap, knowing full well of potential punishment for both of you should I have taken offense to the fact that Lucas was apparently too busy to serve me, his prince, and instead sent a maid in his place—and not just any maid, but one who is presumably untrained?"

"I…" Serenity couldn't tell if he was joking or serious, and if she were completely honest with herself, it mattered little as she feasted on the sight of him in his dark silk shirt and matching bottoms. The top few buttons of the shirt were thankfully unutilized, leaving her with a tantalizing glimpse of exposed tanned skin underneath that sent a wave of fresh heat to her already burning cheeks. "I have nothing to say in my defense other than ignorance, my prince, but as for Lucas…he was only trying to do his job as best as he could." Blue met blue, and even from across the room, Serenity could feel the intensity of his stare.

"Well then, Sere," he replied at last, his voice smooth and laced with clear amusement, "serve me, as you were so eager to do."

Serenity furrowed her brow in confusion as she followed her gaze toward the small silver tray containing his morning refreshments. Her breath next hitched in her throat as she came to the panicked realization that Lucas had in fact _not_ instructed her on how she should actually serve him. In fact, she had no clue how he liked his coffee, and judging from the proud smirk that now lifted one corner of his lips (which Serenity was loathe to admit did nothing to detract from his attractiveness), he was well aware of it. He was toying with her, setting her up for failure, and enjoying every second of it. Now this was a side no one had told her about, this so-dubbed Ice Prince who never condescended to give beautiful ladies a second glance.

Forced to at least make some attempt to go through the motions, she gingerly picked up the tray and made her way toward him. With each step that brought her physically closer to him, she felt her heart thump in tune, the anticipation of being within actual touching distance of the Earth Prince almost too much for her poor heart to bear…

Now Serenity found herself a mere foot's distance from him, so close that if she extended her traitorously quivering fingers, she would be able to touch his arm and feel the warmth beneath her fingertips. She shook her head to rid herself of such unwanted thoughts before setting an empty cup by Endymion and picking up the porcelain jug housing the coffee as gracefully as she could given the circumstances. At least all the etiquette lessons Serenity had been forced to endure were put to some use, she noted as she made quick work of the pour, her movements embodying such careful grace that not a drop of the hot liquid splashed out of place. Having succeeded in the main event, she now eyed the milk and small square cubes of sugar dubiously, her mind racing as she tried to formulate all the different combinations that the prince might prefer to take with his coffee.

Thankfully Endymion took mercy on the poor princess, as he picked up the steaming cup from his nightstand and took a slow sip before closing his eyes, letting the warm beverage permeate through him as if it were some sort of elixir. All the while Serenity watched him with bated breath, not daring to move a muscle for fear of ending this moment that had brought her as close to the Earth Prince as she assumed she would ever be.

He was, simply put, beautiful. Serenity ran her eyes over him, marveling in his hair, black as night, with a few stray strands that brushed over the top of his eyes, his well-defined jaw, his sleek and muscled figure that was accentuated by his sleeping garments. But most of all, she loved (yes, she could freely admit to the word now) his eyes. Now they re-opened and re-focused on her, and she blessed those eyes that were so infinitely blue that she would happily drown in them. How was it fair that the universe decided to bless one being with so much physical beauty?

"For your future reference, I prefer my coffee unadulterated." Serenity dared to offer Endymion a timid smile as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Understood, my prince."

Endymion's too-blue eyes were trained on her, a look so piercing that Serenity could only fidget uncomfortably under his attention, no doubt noting all the various flaws in her underwhelming looks. Yet fear that this would be the last time she could look into his stormy orbs kept her eyes on him with rare courage, daring him to break the strange energy that now hummed in the space between them.

As Serenity lost herself in that infinite expanse of sea, she saw something flicker briefly before it was suppressed. She hadn't time to probe what was behind that look before it re-submerged in the depths of his eyes, but it was enough for her to break the shared trance that had seemed to befall the young couple. As an inexplicable shiver raced down her back, her eyes narrowed in confusion and the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was hiding something from her as he cleared his throat quickly and took another sip of his coffee.

Serenity sighed as she took one last glance at Endymion, forcing her delirious brain to store every detail, every look, every word of the last half hour, the longest of her life.

"Do you need anything else, my prince?"

Endymion put the cup down, and Serenity longed to tuck the stray strand of hair that fell across his eyes behind his ear.

"Come again tomorrow, if Lucas is otherwise engaged again," he responded finally, uncertainty creeping into his voice as if he himself could hardly believe the words that escaped his mouth.

Serenity smiled and swept him her best curtsey. "If that's the prince's wish," she responded simply before making her swift departure.

* * *

Endymion watched as her slim figure slipped quietly out of his chambers, his mind swimming as he took advantage of the renewed silence to process what exactly had just transpired, and in his own bedchambers. For years now, he had certainly been no stranger to female attention and had in fact made it his unofficial mission to avoid private audiences with women as a result. At the rare ball or other public event that he begrudgingly attended, he had purposely distanced himself from the princesses and ladies of the court, thus (perhaps rightfully so) earning him the lovely nickname of "Ice Prince." He preferred it that way, for he had much more important matters of state on which to focus his energies, and any distractions would detract from that. Treaties, alliances, war—Endymion embraced politics as his calling, his destiny, and viewed anything less as a hindrance to his duty to his kingdom, his beloved planet Earth. Ever since his parents' tragic passing, Endymion had been singularly focused on strengthening his kingdom's place in the planetary system. Any eventual marriage, he assumed, would be a marriage of convenience, with the sole goal of furthering Earth's political footprint and influence.

So, then, how could Endymion explain the sudden fluttering in his stomach from a common maid of all people? He groaned in frustration, desperately forcing his brain to forget the way the sunlight hit her hair and transformed them into molten gold, the way her eyes were as clear and blue as the sky on a cloudless day, the pink in her lips and cheeks that he could only liken to a freshly picked rosebud, the way that simple dress hugged her curves in all the right places. And her manners…the prince swore that she had more grace and refinement than most ladies he had the (dis)pleasure of encountering. Most importantly, did he really extend her an invitation to serve him again tomorrow…and would she take it? Politics seemed much more straightforward than the interaction between men and women, that was all he could gather. Just one brief encounter, and a maid was able to bring the great Endymion half out of his senses...

A swift knock at his door brought the prince from the rather distressing turn of thoughts.

"It's me," a low voice spoke from the other end, and Endymion ignored the brief second of disappointment that his visitor was not the mysterious "Sere" who was surely driving him mad without the slightest effort on her end.

"Come in," he called out, and seconds later the General was seated before him with a steaming cup of black coffee wrapped around his long fingers.

"You are actually feeling well enough to drink the coffee today," the General said lightly, but Endymion knew the older man well enough to pick up on his hidden question. The General took a large gulp from his cup before giving the prince a pointed look, half concern and half chiding.

"I am fine," Endymion responded through half-gritted teeth, now feeling the familiar rush of pain burning through his veins and concentrating at his right side now that the inexplicable high from his meeting with Sere had unfortunately begun to lose its effect. "I can assure you that the wound has not festered. I've been through worse, you know I have."

"Yes," the General conceded, "but might I remind you that the last time you took a sword through you, you at least had the Royal Doctor examine and tend to you?"

Endymion closed his eyes as the agony now spread its poisonous web fully through his body, engulfing him in a torment that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. Of course he was too proud to ever admit the extent of his anguish to his General, his trusted advisor who had stood beside his father and now him, who had overseen his training as a young boy and served as the confidante of his deepest secrets, the closest thing he had to a father after the king's untimely passing.

"You know he is a fool and cannot be trusted not to leak his knowledge of my injury. And what then? The rebels have been overwhelmed, we made sure of it, but you know as well as I do that there are still pockets of dissention just waiting for the opportunity…and several of our newly formed alliances with other kingdoms are precarious as it were. If whispers were somehow circulated that I am not at my full strength…"

Endymion stopped, fairly certain that the General didn't need further reminder of all the reasons why no one could know that he had suffered a serious injury at the final battle with the rebels just weeks ago. It took all of his strength and surprisingly high tolerance for pain to not fall at the battlefield, praying to the heavens that no one had witnessed how the enemy's sword sliced through his flesh like butter, how his warm blood bled steadily and filled the spaces in his armor like they were silver goblets meant to hold rich red wine. The prince bled for his kingdom, his Earth, and he would gladly die for his people if it meant their prosperity. That was why he could not afford any distractions, no matter how tempting.

"Endymion…" The General sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. Endymion was every bit as stubborn as his father and clearly more powerful (even though the prince would never admit it out of loyalty to the late king), which made counseling him difficult especially when he set his mind to something.

"I am fine," the prince repeated through half-gritted teeth, even as a fresh wave of pain hit him like a brick wall, "please let's discuss more pressing matters at hand."

"My prince," the older man conceited defeat. "I have a message from Prince Detriek that he will be unable to meet with us for some weeks to discuss the revised treaty terms, as we've requested."

"Oh?" Endymion sat up straighter in annoyance, grateful for the temporary distraction even while his bad side protested at the sudden movement. "What reason did he give for such delay?"

The General hesitated, certain that the prince would scoff at the explanation. "The prince claims he needs to focus his entire attentions at the moment on Princess Serenity's upcoming betrothal."

"Princess Serenity…" Endymion furrowed his brow, trying to remember which princess of which kingdom this princess was associated. "The Moon Princess," he recalled finally. He had heard other princes go through great lengths to praise her beauty and elegance; that was a clear sign that the real princess would be disappointing, for whenever did the hype ever live up to the real product? The prince regretted the current state of relations with the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance and intended to improve their dealings over the course of his reign, but the feverish attention given to the moon's crown princess was all but distasteful to him. He could only imagine that the praise showered on this Princess Serenity would undoubtedly result in quite the insufferable ego.

"A massive ceremony is held in her honor so she may choose her future king," the General continued, "and Prince Detriek is no doubt very anxious."

"I'm not sure I understand why the prince is so invested in this, other than the fact that securing the princess' hand would cement his kingdom's place in the Silver Millennium. But that can be said of any of the men vying for her hand."

Endymion had no patience for such games, no matter how beautiful the Moon Princess was purported to be. He did not even receive an invitation to attend the betrothal ceremony and take his place in her long line of desperate suitors, given the present relationship with the Moon Kingdom. He couldn't say he minded too much—taking Princess Serenity as his future queen would certainly gain him access and relationships with the rest of the system, but at the cost of Earth's independence. Endymion enjoyed the freedom of running his own kingdom and forming his own alliances separate from the Silver Millennium and the mysterious power of the Silver Crystal that the direct descendants from the moon wielded. That was one political dance he thankfully did not have to endure. He would seek to rebuild the relationship with the moon on his own terms at the right time, he resolved.

"Yes, except for the fact that everyone knows that Prince Detriek has been in love with Princess Serenity for over a decade now. Ever since they were children. I imagine the stakes must be very different for him," the General laughed quietly. Not that he expected his charge to understand—Endymion, for all his strength, courage and wisdom beyond his years—was thoroughly inexperienced when it came to love and courtship. He hoped that his prince would find his match beyond just political benefit, but when Endymion refused to so much as spare a glance to the dozens, even hundreds, of eligible women clamoring for his attention, he conceded that it was just that—a hope, a desire, not rooted in any claim to reality.

"Well then…" Endymion felt his stomach lurch at the General's explanation, as if his organs suddenly had decided to dance within his body. Why did he care where Prince Detriek placed his attentions, other than the fact that it was apparently now obstructing his ability to secure a revised treaty? "Please see what you can do to convince him otherwise. It would not have to be a long meeting…I suspect our new terms would be mutually agreeable."

"Yes, my prince." The General stood and made his way toward the door, but something was nagging him that prompted him to stop before making his exit. "By the way, I thought I saw Lucas speaking to a town vendor earlier. Did he not serve you today?"

Endymion's heart skipped a beat before picking up the tempo considerably, and he would only be deceiving himself to blame it on his injury. "He did not."

The General tilted one head to the side, taking note of the slight pink that had gathered in the prince's otherwise pale cheeks. "Who did, then?"

"Just a new servant girl…no one of consequence," Endymion replied after a few seconds of calculated silence, actively stamping out the immediate protest in his chest as his heart did creative gymnastics within the confines of his ribcage. "Please keep me apprised of the Prince Detriek meeting." His brow furrowed in concentration. "And also any new whispers among the lords if there is anything you would like me to be aware of. My recent absences to the high council meetings must not have gone unnoticed, despite your assurances to the contrary. If there are any suspicions, we would do well to do what we can to stop them before they become unwieldy."

"Of course."

The General bowed, but as he exited, he could not help feeling that there was more to this "no one of consequence" than Endymion had let on. The prince, unfortunately, was not as adept at masking affairs of the heart than managing matters on the battlefield.

* * *

 _The intrigue builds! Sorry, another setting the scene chapter, but as you can probably tell, there is a lot of potential material to unpack and angst to be had. Please drop me a review—it will let me know that people are actually reading my little story and encourage me to update faster! Thanks again, and until the next chapter, take care!_

 _This story was written and posted July 2017._


	4. Masquerade Chapter 3

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 3_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I'm back! I wanted to extend a special thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: ARABELLA VIOLETTA, yunacarman, Mianngu, Guardians314, thatycarter, kissesncake, Guest and Vchanny – I write because it's my passion and a good stress-reliever from my day job, but knowing that others are sharing in that makes it all the more enjoyable! Keep the feedback coming, and please enjoy this next chapter._

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

"There you are! I was really starting to fear that the prince had ordered you thrown into the dungeons or something horrible like that."

Serenity lifted her gaze slowly to meet that of the eager speaker in front of her, forcing her mind out of its Endymion-induced fog concentrate on what the actual words were being directed toward her so that she could at least attempt a half-coherent response. She was almost fully convinced that the last half hour had been the product of her overworked imagination, the final step toward full-blown delusion. Not only was she dreaming of the man now, but her mind was also actively conjuring him out of thin air. Oh, how vivid that fantasy conversation had been though! How strong and devastatingly handsome he had looked even in his sleeping garments—Serenity shuddered to think how this potential fantasy-prince would appear, trite as it were, in full armor, a sword brandished in his hands. To her dismay, the princess realized that she was no better than the adoring ladies whom she had secretly mocked for their gushing praise of the Earth Prince…if, in fact, their too-brief meeting had been real, which she still did not trust herself fully to accept.

"Lucas," she managed to say finally, "tell me…was I really just in Prince Endymion's chambers?"

Lucas' eyes narrowed in confusion and a touch of worry, as he wondered what possibly could have transpired to cause Serenity to act in such a strange manner. The entire exercise should have taken no more than five minutes, unless…his eyes now reversed course and widened to twice their normal size. He had only been joking earlier, but taking in the faraway, almost blank look in her eyes now, he quickly felt the icy fingers of fear clutch his insides. Lucas had never wanted to get Serenity in trouble for helping him out of a bind. He had been serving the prince for months now—with a long hiatus when the prince had left the palace to suppress the most recent rebellion—and the prince had barely spared a word or gesture of his hand to him each time. Oftentimes he remained hidden from view behind his draperies or, even if in view, thoroughly immersed in a lengthy document from a sizeable stack that had a permanent home on his nightstand. Lucas truly believed that the prince would not care and half-expected him not even to notice the change in servant (despite the obvious gender difference) as he lost himself in the complexities of inter-planetary politics.

"Sere, did he…did he threaten you or…hurt you in any way?" Lucas was almost too afraid to ask the question, for what could he do if she responded in the affirmative? They were both subject to the prince's whims, and his orders were law in his kingdom. Of course, the Earth Prince was not known for unnecessary cruelty, rather for his impeccable ability to address all matters with a certain air of cool detachment, but then again, no one could profess to _truly_ know what the man was capable of.

Lucas' half-whispered words succeeded in breaking Serenity's trance-like state as she rushed to her prince's defense.

"Of course not," she replied hurriedly, her words spilling out not even fully formed in her eagerness to respond, "Prince Endymion is not like that! He would never…that is, to me he was…he was…" Even as the words burst from her lips, she found herself quickly losing steam as her mind raced. How had he acted toward her, if she absolutely had to distill their exchange to mere words? Dare she say amused…even bordering on playful? As heat travelled swiftly up her face and settled comfortably into her cheeks once more, she recalled how he had asked her to make his coffee, knowing full well that he was baiting her into a trap. She blessed that small smirk that had lifted one corner of his rather tantalizing looking mouth as he watched her openly with those infuriatingly blue eyes.

"Sere?" Serenity shook her head to clear it, regretting her outburst as she sensed Lucas' growing curiosity.

"Please forget I said anything." She smiled weakly, a half-hearted gesture that didn't reach her eyes. "I am only a simple maid, I can't presume to know what our prince is like." Yet there was one piece of information that she felt compelled to share with her new colleague (and dare she hope soon-to-be friend). "For future reference though, Prince Endymion likes his coffee pure black."

Lucas opened his mouth to speak, his mind swirling with questions, but to Serenity's relief was interrupted by two new individuals who came to stand beside Lucas. She eyed them curiously, quickly taking note of their appearance and general demeanor. The older man was, by the princess' best estimate, likely in his forties or early fifties and clearly held a position of authority based solely on his presence and the way he stood, with his feet far apart and firmly planted to the ground and his arms placed decisively across his chest. Serenity could immediately tell this was not someone who she should cross if she could help it. The young woman beside him was a good head shorter than him, with curly hair that fell to her shoulders and in a rather striking shade of bright red. Her green eyes were warm as they regarded the princess, and Serenity felt immediately at ease with this woman, who couldn't have been very much older than the princess herself.

"Did you get the vendor situation taken care of?" The older man's voice was gruffer than Serenity would have thought, raspy almost. She lowered her gaze out of respect as he addressed a now visibly flustered Lucas.

"Y—yes sir," he sputtered, before a wave of borrowed confidence took over, "and I gave him a right scolding at that too. I told him if he wanted our business in the future (which anyone with half a mind would, for what better customer could there be than Prince Endymion himself) then he would best take care to make deliveries to us on time. I told him the prince could only expect the best, I did." Lucas nodded to punctuate his speech before turning hesitant eyes to his addressee, who had remained silent and unmoving throughout his animated report.

"Well done, Lucas," he said finally with a clap to Lucas' shoulder, and the younger man let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Head Servant. It won't happen again sir, not on my watch."

Head Servant nodded his approval before turning his attention to Serenity, who fidgeted uncomfortably under his pointed look.

"And you must be the new maid," he said simply, and the princess felt compelled to sweep him a deep curtsey.

"I am, Head Servant," she responded quietly. It was ironic, perhaps, how princes and lords with seemingly boundless power and wealth trembled in the princess' presence as she regarded them with polite aloofness, yet the master of Endymion's household staff could cause her to feel shaky with nervousness. "My name is Sere, sir, and I beg your pardon in advance for any of the mistakes I might make here in my ignorance."

The older man's face lightened at her humble introduction, and Serenity was pleased to see that it took away some of the deeper lines from his forehead. "I would say welcome, but you unfortunately have caught us at a bad time. Prince Endymion has only recently returned from battle and as you may have seen, the palace is in a bit of disarray. Which is why we could use the extra help…but no matter, Molly here can make sure you understand the basic protocols and expectations. She doesn't have much on you in terms of experience but at least I can trust her not to get lost in this maze." He chuckled at his own joke before clearing his throat when no one else shared in his humor. "Just keep your head down, work hard, and don't stir up trouble here with the prince or any of his lords, and I expect you'll be just fine."

"I appreciate that, sir," Serenity replied and offered him a small smile.

"Come on, Sere," Molly stepped forward and grasped the princess' wrist gently with unexpected familiarity. "I'll show you our room. I hope you don't mind sleeping in the top bunk…I have a deathly fear of heights I'm afraid."

Before Serenity had time to formulate a response, she was being pulled away in the opposite direction by the insistent (and awfully strong) maid with fire masquerading as hair. Molly, as the princess quickly found out, was quite the talker. As they made their way to the servants' rooms, avoiding collisions with servants with their arms full, Serenity felt as if she had learned all there was to know about Molly in that brief journey. The redhead was from a village a full day's ride away from the palace and an only child. Her father had passed away when she was a toddler, and was now unfortunately reduced to vague shadows of memory in her mind. Her mother had worked tirelessly to feed, clothe and shelter the two of them and counted seamstress, maid, and baker among her many professions over the years. Yet as Molly grew, her mother so too saw her years of grueling labor come back to haunt her through ailing health. She then took this job and vowed to save every extra penny to send back to support her mother; Molly's mother had spent her life taking care of her beloved child, and now it was Molly's turn to return the favor.

As Molly spoke, Serenity could not help the dark strands of guilt slither up and grip her body until she felt consumed by it. What was her own mother doing now, she wondered? Had Queen Serenity noticed that she was missing? Had Minako-chan…

"And here we are!" Molly chirped, thankfully distracting Serenity from her distressing turn of thoughts. "It's not much, but trust me, after a long day of mopping floors, you'll just be glad for a bed that's softer than the floor to rest your head at night."

The princess frowned at that as she surveyed the length of the room. It was no bigger than her wardrobe closet back home and minimally furnished. Two bunk beds were placed on the right corner, each dressed with a small pillow and a rather thin and raggedly blanket (Serenity hated her primness in that moment, but she could not ignore the obvious demotion in living conditions). Immediately left of that was a simple nightstand with two drawers and a single candle to provide light. The left side of the room, which Serenity could reach in less than five strides from the bunk beds, contained a wooden table, washbin, and blurry mirror with visible cracks along the edges—no doubt tossed aside by a lady of the court after it was no longer pristine. Nevertheless, Molly was right: it was a space to rest, a space to escape the deafening roar of activity within these palace walls in which resided a man who had mesmerized her without the least bit of effort on his part.

"It's…quite cozy," Serenity managed finally, putting on her best smile for Molly.

"I had to fight to get that mirror in here," Molly said with no small touch of pride, and the princess felt guilt tighten its vice-like grip over her once more. Here was someone who came from little, had little and likely would ever have little, but what little she had was regarded with care and gratitude. That, to Serenity, had to be worth more than any of the finest gold and jewels that the princess had taken for granted for as far back as her memory served her. For not the first time that day, Serenity felt deeply humbled; for all her training and advantages of elevated rank, she had so much more to learn about how the universe operated outside the bubble of high society. She couldn't leave, not now, not when there was still so much to experience, so much to feel, to breathe in, to touch…

"Molly, is there anywhere I can…maybe have a quiet moment?" Serenity realized that her request seemed sudden and misplaced, but if she was truly going back on her promise to Minako, the least she could do was let the senshi know sooner rather than later.

Molly tilted her head in unabashed curiosity, her lips pursing as she considered the princess' question before her entire face lit up in excitement. "There is a place I like to go…it's not the cleanest or most pleasant smelling, but I can almost guarantee you'll be left alone other than the occasional errand boy running about."

"Sounds perfect," Serenity replied warmly.

The princess had never been this close to a horse before, let alone an entire stable full of those magnificent creatures. She gazed at them in quiet awe, taking in their soft, dark eyes and full manes of smooth, shining hair. The smell, as Molly had warned, was rather pungent, yet it was worth it to finally lay eyes on animals she had up until now only been able to view from afar.

"I better get back to my errands or else I won't be able to sleep tonight!" The red-head exclaimed, not-so-subtly giving Serenity the privacy she had wanted. "Come find me in the kitchens after you're done, and I will show you how things are done around here."

"Thank you, Molly," the blonde said, and she surprised even herself with how taken she was with the spirited young woman. In another life, perhaps, had Serenity not been born into the lap of luxury and the chains and burdens that came with that, they could've spent their entire lives working in the palace and earning an honest living, giggling over court gossip and sighing dramatically over stolen glances of their handsome prince.

Serenity spared furtive glances at her immediate surroundings before pulling out the small communicator and gripping it with shaky hands. Had it only been this morning when she had been on the moon, dining with her mother and the senshi? It had seemed a hundred times that long. Now, she walked freely and breathed deeply, the heaviness that had drained her earlier in the day having all but dissipated, as if the Earth itself were embracing her and enveloping her within its essence.

One single click was all it took before a worried Minako appeared on the circular screen.

"Oh thank the moon," Minako near-shouted, "please tell me you're coming back home, Sere."

"Minako-chan…" Before the princess could deliver the bad news, she saw other familiar faces push their leader aside, all desperate for a glance of their charge if only to assure themselves of her well-being.

"Sere, when Minako-chan told me what you had done, I had half a mind to just get in that transporter and…" Rei's sentence was luckily interrupted by a discreet Ami before the fiery senshi of Mars likely said something she regretted.

"How are you feeling, Sere?" The blue-haired senshi asked quietly. "I can only imagine Earth's gravitational pull has taken a great toll on you."

"I feel fine, Ami-chan," Serenity replied, and presently it was true. The princess drew in a deep breath for courage before continuing. "But Minako-chan, to respond to your earlier implied question, I…I can't go back…not just yet. Please understand…"

She hated how quickly desperation had snuck into her voice. However, the truth was that she _was_ desperate…desperate to see him again, to hear his laughter, to graze that smooth tanned skin with her fingertips and intoxicate herself in his scent.

"I need more time," Serenity finished lamely.

"Have you…have you actually seen Prince Endymion?" Makoto, having stayed silent during the entire exchange, now asked the one question that ran through all of the senshi's minds.

"I have," the princess whispered, "and I need to see him again."

"This is madness, Sere," Minako said firmly, not caring if she was out of line; in her mind, the princess would receive proper deference if she stopped behaving so recklessly. "Do you have any idea, if this…this…tryst that you are having on Earth were to reach the ears of the other princes and lords, how bad it would look, not just on you but on all of us? Already I have had to turn away requests for meetings by saying that you will not be taking private audiences before your betrothal so as not to give any man an unfair edge over the others. If somehow someone were to discover that you were on Earth masquerading as a…a maid of all people…just to get closer to Prince Endymion, I can't even fathom…" Sailor Venus paused, rubbing her temples as a sudden migraine attacked her already frazzled nerves. "And the queen…she has already noted your absence at luncheon…how much longer must this drag on before there is a misstep, a mistake that will come back to haunt all of us? Please princess…"

"I know, trust me, I know." Serenity felt the tears sting the corners of her eyes. She hated being so selfish, for causing pain to those who loved her dearly and who she loved dearly in return. Yet she could not give Endymion up. For once in her life, she would not bow to what was expected of her, to that great burden of royalty that she had never asked for. "But I will not return. Not today."

"Prince Detriek came calling for you today," Rei broke the chilly silence that had descended after Serenity's ringing declaration. "Surely you must consider his feelings in all of this."

"I never encouraged Detriek's attentions, you know that, Rei-chan," Serenity shot back even while her heart constricted at the mere thought of causing the prince pain. Growing up, his parents and her mother were close allies, and there was a time when Detriek considered the moon kingdom his second home. Two children, each the pride and hope for the future legacy of their respective kingdoms, brought together by shared fate. All the times they had chased each other down the hallways, explored dusty, seldom-used parts of the palace, laid on the ground and daydreamed of how they would one day rule their kingdoms…all those times led Serenity to regard Detriek as something like an older brother, a confidante, a safe haven amidst the chaos of puberty and young adulthood. She loved him like a brother, but he was _in_ love with her. How had she not seen, through all those dark nights whispering secrets under the covers, how had she not seen that such cherished moments could blossom into love? "I cannot marry him…he deserves much better than I could ever offer him, someone who is truly in love with the man that he is, the man that he will become…I cannot be that woman, no matter how much I may want to be." She felt strangely heavy again, as if Earth had retracted its welcoming arms and now sought to dispel the foreigner from its midst. "I must go…trust in me, my senshi…trust that I will do what is right in the end."

Without even waiting for a response, Serenity shut the screen and let out a sigh as she heard the familiar beep that signaled the end of the call. She wiped any remnants of tears from her eyes and headed back toward the back entrance of the palace once more.

* * *

That night, Serenity lay in bed and listened to Molly's steady breathing beneath her as every muscle in her body protested the hours worth of labor that she had spent sweeping the floors, folding laundry and replenishing various chambers with fresh linens. She didn't mind…today, for the first time in ages, she felt…useful…as if her contributions made a difference, however small, in another's life. She turned to her side, willing her body to get used to the firmness of the mattress. If things went as planned, she would be occupying this bed for at least a few more nights to come. The thought brought a small smile to the princess' lips as she gave way to her tired eyelids and let unconsciousness envelop her.

Morning found Serenity with a mildly aching back and a stiff neck, but nothing could dampen her increasing excitement at being able to see _him_ again. It did not take much convincing on her part to get Lucas to agree to have her bring Endymion his morning coffee again. Lucas had blushed when she, unable to contain her giddiness, swept the unsuspecting young man into a hug in an unusually effusive show of gratitude.

That was how Serenity found herself, just like twenty-four hours prior almost on the dot, separated from the Earth Prince only by a pesky door. She knocked once, then twice and listened with bated breath for any sign of acknowledgment (or protest) on the other side. Hearing none, she nearly broke his doorknob in turning it so quickly before pushing past the barrier to her prince.

The princess' eyes immediately swept toward the bed, only to find it disappointingly empty. The draperies were pushed completely to the side, and the left side of the bed where Endymion slept had a noticeable dent. Feeling a rush of inexplicable anxiety, she moved further into the room, her eyes scanning the entire chamber until it fell to the curtains that she had half-opened the day prior, which were swaying gently to the morning breeze. In Serenity's haste and nervousness to complete the task as instructed yesterday, she had failed to notice that the curtains actually covered not a window, but a sliding glass door which led to a sizeable balcony. She took one step, then two, wondering all the while what sort of magnificent view she would see from said balcony (referring, of course, to both the man and his kingdom).

Serenity stepped outside, immediately feeling the warm sun on her face before turning hungry eyes to her Earth Prince, a greeting at the tip of her tongue. Her cheerful good morning soon died on her lips as her mouth fell open in equal parts shock and horror at seeing him. Endymion was half turned away from her, too deep in his personal misery to hear her soft footsteps approaching. The tray was all but forgotten as the princess drank in the sight before her and soon slipped from her fingers and landed in a resounding crash on the ground.

Startled by the sudden noise, Endymion turned around, pain clearly etched on every line in his face as his right hand gripped tightly onto his injured side, even while dark crimson trickled down his fingers and onto the marble floor beneath him. He had not slept at all the night before, consumed by the white hot pokers that seemed to keep branding his bad side, over and over again, fanning the flames until the agony swallowed him completely. As the sun touched the east horizon with the faintest rays of light, Endymion had forced his screaming body out of bed and outside on the balcony, hoping that the cool morning breeze would give him a momentary respite while the latest waves of pain wrecked havoc on him.

The prince hadn't anticipated that the movement would cause him to jostle the gash and result in fresh blood staining his fingers red, but that was how Serenity had found him, half gasping, hand pressed against the open wound in an effort to staunch the bleeding. Once again, Endymion couldn't help the irony of the situation…somehow, this maid was not only able to wriggle effortlessly under his carefully built barriers, cemented over years of practiced indifference, but now she was also privy to the ultimate secret he had tried (and so far had succeeded) in hiding from the universe.

"Sere…"

* * *

 _So there you have it! Some new characters thrown in and more background, but hopefully there should be more action from the next chapter onward. Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!_

 _This story was written and posted July 2017._


	5. Masquerade Chapter 4

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 4_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Here's Chapter 4! A big thank you to all my lovely reviewers for the last chapter—I'm so happy to see that people are still enjoying this fic, I know I certainly am writing it! Without further ado, please enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review at the end!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

"Forgive me, my prince, I…I should not have intruded on your privacy…"

Serenity trailed off feebly, her gaze falling helplessly to the ground as she suddenly found herself unable to meet those stormy eyes that had starred in her dreams the night prior. "I…" Feeling compelled to do something, anything to diffuse the thick tension that now gripped her lungs like a vice, she knelt down slowly toward the mess she had made, her heart pounding so forcefully as if it were demanding release from her ribcage. Her fingers grazed one sliver of the remnants of the porcelain coffee pot, which she placed onto the tray (which had survived its unceremonious plunge onto the marble floor) with visibly trembling fingers. "I'm afraid I've made such a mess…" ' _In more ways than one_ ,' a nasty little voice chimed in, which she promptly extinguished as she defiantly cleared the floor of another shard.

Even as the princess filled the brisk morning air with her uncomfortable blathering, she could hear Endymion's labored breaths. He was so close…a few steps was all it would take to close the distance between them, to press her hands against his wound, to fill herself with the energy that was all too willing to oblige its mistress, to erase all the present agony that consumed the prince who enchanted her like no man before him. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to call upon her birthright and heal him as she had done for others in her kingdom. Serenity would happily tap into her own life force if it meant restoring the Earth Prince's. Her fingertips tingled with the power that began building, calling for her to unleash its great force from its confines. The princess gritted her teeth as the energy swirled about her, richly warm and growing ever stronger until it hummed in the air a siren tune that only she could hear.

Yet, no matter how desperately Serenity wanted to heal Endymion, she concluded with a sinking heart that she could not without risking revealing her identity and, with such unmasking, all the inherent dangers that would pose not only to her safety but also of her friends and family. She was well aware of how selfish she was in coming to Earth against strong objections from her senshi; she would not place any further burden on her loved ones, no matter how justified she would be in doing so or how deserving the recipient of her healing powers. The princess' hands formed into tight fists as she clamped down on the force within her until it retreated into merely a whisper in the recesses of her mind.

Entirely unaware of Serenity's internal struggles, Endymion was experiencing no small touch of panic of his own as he stared wordlessly in horror at the girl who was intently picking up pieces of broken china, nevermind the earth-shattering secret upon which she had just stumbled. Though, he admitted ironically, the unexpected discovery had injected a sizeable jolt of adrenaline into his veins, which was now providing some respite from the torment that had seized him late in the night. Through the haze caused by the adrenaline pumping through him, the prince was forced to brainstorm ways of…for lack of a better word…containing this maid's new knowledge, which, if leaked, would seek to undo everything he had fought so hard for in the past several months. He could imprison or otherwise detain her somewhere in the palace perhaps, which would be the safest means of ensuring that his secret would not be spread. But…he watched as the rising sun hit her blonde tresses at just the right angle, making it shine like molten gold. He gazed at the slender fingers that moved swiftly to pick up the broken pieces off the ground, almost laughing out loud at the ridiculousness of it all and how she could focus on that task as her prince bled before her. He saw her shoulders shiver, and he realized…she was scared. She was undoubtedly frightened of what she had just witnessed, of what potential punishments might await her for her accidental discovery. This young maid had not asked for such a burden to be placed on her, the burden of a secret that could bring down a kingdom. It was that thought that prompted him to address her finally, his voice thick and raspy from pain.

"Let it be…I can call someone else to clean that up later, after…" Endymion's gaze fell to the steadily growing crimson puddle at his feet and to his stained fingers, half caked with drying blood. At least for now, the bleeding seemed to have subsided. He peered down at her with glazed eyes, watching intently as she hesitantly lifted her own eyes to meet his. There were so many emotions that struggled for dominance and clouded her once clear blue orbs—fear, confusion, sadness, and one more that the Earth Prince couldn't quite identify. "Here, just…" He took one step toward her, then froze and instantly regretted his decision as a flash of fresh pain struck him as hard and fast as lightning. He didn't have time to contain the groan that escaped his lips then as his right hand reflexively came up to press against the injury once more.

Serenity shot up like the floor had bitten her, her healing instincts overtaking any hesitance or need for decorum as she closed the distance between them with three swift strides. Her right arm snaked effortlessly across his waist, helping support his weight as her left land came to rest atop the hand he already had against his side. It was only after the fact that the princess realized their rather compromising position. She was undeniably, unequivocally, unapologetically holding him, their bodies pressed against each other's so closely that she could feel his warmth emanating from beneath her fingers, could feel each breath that he took in and each that he exhaled. Serenity shook her head, willing herself to retain her composure even as his scent engulfed her senses.

Endymion too was well aware of their closeness, and in that moment, he couldn't help briefly wondering if this was why other young lords and princes spent much of their free time enthralled in the thrill of the chase and other pleasurable pursuits. For did all young women feel as warm and soft as Sere did, their skin as smooth, their hair as fragrant? Endymion shook his head for thinking such thoughts even while he felt like his body was being ripped apart from the inside.

"Forgive me, my prince," Serenity said for the second time, "if I am overstepping or if this is…offensive to you in any way. I only…"

"Please," Endymion whispered, so quietly that the princess had to struggle to catch the words before they dissipated into the morning air, "without you I may very well need to crawl back into my bed. Not a pleasant sight, I assure you."

Serenity was surprised that the prince was still able to make a joke, and at his own expense nonetheless. She bit her lip, finding it next to impossible to come up with a response that would be appropriate in light of such a remark. Luckily, Endymion spared her from any further deliberation.

"What I mean to say is…thank you," he continued gently. Blue met blue like the ocean meeting the sky, an infinitely beautiful sight that left Serenity breathless.

"You needn't thank me, Prince Endymion," she responded, her words little more than a breathy sigh, "I am here to serve you."

"I would say this is far more than simply serving me, at least in the normal sense of the word," he countered lightly, but his eyes betrayed his gravity. Once again unable to dignify that with a response (did the man always have to render her speechless with seemingly no effort at all on his part?), Serenity offered him a small smile even as her arm tightened further around his midsection.

Together they made their way slowly from the balcony and across Endymion's bedchamber until they finally reached their destination. Serenity helped the prince gently onto his bed, swallowing back a sigh as she was deprived of his warmth once he settled into his sheets. She next busied herself by propping up his pillows, fussing here and there until she was satisfied that he was sufficiently comfortable given the circumstances. She felt his curious gaze on her all the while, and the heat promptly traveled and settled in her cheeks. It may as well have just made its permanent home there, the princess thought, for she found it impossible not to turn red under his attentions.

"With the prince's permission, I would like to help with changing your bandages to minimize any chances of infection."

Endymion raised his eyebrows. Just how many surprises did this maid have in store for him?

"Granted," he said simply, incapable of more coherent speech as he nodded toward a closed door on the other side of the room. "You will find what you need in that closet. The General has been helping me with the changes…but he can't claim to have much experience in that sort of thing, other than hurried—and admittedly crude—efforts to stop the bleeding on the battlefield." He was rambling, he realized with some frustration. He never rambled. But then again, he had never done, had never experienced, many things before Sere waltzed into his bedchambers.

Serenity stood and walked quickly toward the closet in question, gathering the needed supplies with precision and confidence. Unlike the General, who Serenity could only assume was a trusted friend to Endymion given his knowledge of the injury, healing was something she could claim experience in.

"I will return shortly," she said while gesturing to the empty washbin and slipped out of his chambers before Endymion had a chance to process all that was happening. The princess made good on her promise and returned a few minutes later with the washbin half-filled with fresh water. She placed that, along with a small towel and crisp white bandages carefully on the nightstand by Endymion's bed before sweeping her eyes over him, her confidence fleeing as quickly as it had arrived as she eyed his shirt hesitantly. Her face burned, as if taunting her.

"I will...that is, I will need to lift up your shirt to…that is…" She dribbled off pathetically, and the prince couldn't help the small laugh that rumbled through him at her nervousness (which jostled his bad side, but it was worth it in his book). His long fingers made quick work of the buttons, and seconds later the princess was presented with a full view of his chest and upper torso. She drew in a breath, sure that her face was now redder than a hot poker freshly baked in flames. Endymion was every bit as sleek and well-muscled as his clothed figure had suggested, with his wound marring his perfect flesh with ugly red patches of broken skin and caked with dark red blood. She breathed in again, and fortified with that fresh draw of air, focused in on the work to be done.

Having unpeeled the old, soiled bandages from his wound as gingerly as she could, her eyes apologetic as he moaned quietly in response, Serenity dabbed the towel into the water before bringing it toward the outer edges of the injury, gently removing the caked blood and other potentially infection-causing elements until she was satisfied that it was completely clean. She then took the new bandages, wrapping it over his side again and again, applying just enough pressure to stop any new bleeding but not too tight as to cause further discomfort.

"How did it happen?" She asked as her fingers took on a life of their own, though she was pretty sure of the answer.

Endymion closed his eyes, as if reliving the fateful battle that had almost claimed his life. "We were so close to victory…my men had fought bravely. So many had fallen, but still we pushed forward… I had heard a shout from off to the side from one of my men and turned to look. Just one second of distraction and then I felt it…like a knife slicing into butter. It didn't hurt at first, but when the pain finally hit, it felt like…"

"Like what?" Serenity wrapped another layer over his wound, the beginnings of tears sting her eyes as she imagined the scene. Silly as it were, she wanted nothing more than to have been there with him when it happened, to have caught him as he fell, to have offered comfort, however small, in that infinitely traumatic moment.

"Like living death," he whispered truthfully. "And I wondered…for a second…whether it would be better if death had taken me." Endymion ran a hand through his already tousled hair—he had never revealed that to anyone, not even the General, whom he trusted with his life. All his life, he had been taught that to show pain and fear was weakness, something his enemies would seize upon. But in voicing his innermost thoughts, he felt strangely powerful, as if the burden that he had shouldered without complaint ever since his parents' deaths no longer felt so crushing.

"Then Earth would be without its prince…then Earth as we know it would cease to exist."

The Earth Prince swallowed the lump in his throat, his head spinning from something other than pain for a welcome, if not infuriatingly confusing, change. He didn't speak; no words could justify such a simple yet powerful response.

After making sure the bandages were sealed properly, Serenity let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and nodded at the prince.

"That should hold at least for a day," she said, suddenly unable to meet his probing eyes.

"Tell me, where would a maid learn to tend to wounds like this?"

"My mother…" Serenity felt a pang as she mentioned her mother. Where was the queen now…had she realized that her only daughter… "She taught me always to care for those in need."

"And have you had many opportunities to care for wounded men in need?" His eyebrows were raised again, superficially in jest. Yet if he were truly honest with himself, the thought of Sere tending to another man, her feather-light fingers grazing their skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake…that thought bothered him more than he would care to admit. Unfortunately for the Earth Prince, he would soon learn that in dealing with the opposite gender, jealousy was always lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"If it has allowed me to provide better care to you, my prince, then isn't it a blessing that I have experience in caring for others?"

Answering a question with a question was evasive at best, but something in his eyes stopped her from bluntly stating the truth. In fact, she had helped many people, men, women, and children alike, with ailments of all kinds…why did it matter to him?

"You should rest, Prince Endymion," she continued quietly, desperate the break the strange, uncomfortable silence that now pervaded the room. "You must rest to build up your strength so you are able to heal faster. I will clean up on the balcony."

Now that the waves of pain had stopped crashing into his body with relentless glee, Endymion felt the fatigue from the last several hours weigh on him. His eyelids began to grow heavy, luring him into a slumber that had evaded him the previous night. But there was something he had to make sure first, something he had to hear straight from her lips even if he knew the answer surely as his heart remained beating.

"Sere, about all of this…I need you to promise me…promise me that you will not…"

Serenity turned until she stared him directly in his eyes, her own orbs unwavering in their sincerity.

"I am loyal to you, Prince Endymion," she responded simply, and in the face of her declaration, all Endymion could do was offer a weak nod in return, fearing for his sanity all the while.

* * *

 _You know, I had plans to do more in this chapter, but I got caught up in this scene and ultimately felt it was important enough in the development of their relationship to end here. Please don't hate me! I'll try to update quicker with the next installment. :) Let me know what you think!_

 _This story was written and posted August 2017._


	6. Masquerade Chapter 5

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 5_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Chapter 5 is here! Thanks again for all the continued feedback. But I'm sure you would much rather read the story than my rambling, so without further delay, I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

Serenity shaded her eyes against the early afternoon sun as she drew in a long breath of the warm air, reveling in its rich, heady scent. She took another small bite of her sandwich and chewed slowly as her eyes drank in the various blooming plants before her. Each flower somehow seemed brighter and more vibrant than the previous, forming a rainbow of natural beauty that the princess found nearly impossible to look away from.

"Sere, if you're going to eat lunch with us, the least you can do is pay attention to us and not the bushes."

Serenity looked up quickly as heat spread to her cheeks, embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming. She took another bite of her sandwich and shot an apologetic look to her lunch companions.

"I'm sorry, Molly," she replied with a small smile, "colorful flowers are my weakness I suppose."

The redhead grinned and nudged Serenity playfully. "We're just teasing you. Though it feels like we hardly see you now, and we share a room!" Molly took a few sips of water from her cup, even as her own eyes travelled to the sight before her. "It is beautiful though," she admitted quietly as she reached for her second sandwich.

"Women," Lucas scoffed beside the pair, refusing to fall prey to the garden's charms (outwardly, at least…he did have a reputation to maintain after all). "Give a girl a flower and she goes weak at the knees."

"Depends on who is giving the flower," Molly shot back and winked at Serenity conspiratorially, "if it were Prince Endymion…"

Serenity tried unsuccessfully to tamp down the flames which now burned her cheeks at hearing his name. Molly's mention of their prince was no accident, though the princess had to admire her casual yet calculated attempt to steer the conversation toward the topic that all three of them had in mind. It was no secret, to Lucas and Molly at least, that Serenity had been spending a considerable amount of time with Endymion. From bringing him his morning coffee and now meals, so mysteriously disappearing into his chambers once a day for at times the better part of an hour, the princess' new friends would have to be utterly clueless or blind not to have picked up on the fact that something appeared amiss.

Serenity, for her part, had done everything she could possibly think of to be discrete over the past few days. Having become privy, even if by accident, to the real reason why Endymion remained in his chambers most days—which itself had the kingdom buzzing with speculation—and he had entrusted her to keep his secret, she would have given anything to protect him. With each new meeting and their often bantering exchanges, the princess found herself chipping away at the walls that he had surrounded himself with, peeling back each layer as slowly as she felt him comfortable with her doing. Serenity berated herself for her previous rather childish fantasies about the elusive Earth Prince who was the most favored subject of court gossip over the years…now that she was finally beginning to see _him_ , a man who bled, who had fears, doubts and burdens, and who carried so much…pain from his past…she wanted nothing more than to support him, to stand by his side and grow with him as he faced the universe with unwavering command and courage. But Serenity could not be that woman for him—she would hold him back and ensnare him in unnecessary politics and scrutiny—and the realization left her with a sinking heaviness.

"Wouldn't you agree, Sere?" Molly continued to prod, and the princess responded with a half-hearted smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I suppose any girl would," she said finally, and the redhead frowned slightly beside her, clearly disappointed by the noncommittal response.

"Won't you tell us what's wrong, Sere?" Lucas' voice was gentle, comforting, and Serenity soon felt the hot prick of tears building behind her eyelids. She shook her head and managed a more genuine smile this time. She was truly grateful to have met Lucas and Molly, who each offered her such open friendship and care that she felt bitterly disappointed in herself. She was failing her mother, her senshi, her prince, and now them…and for what? All to satisfy her own selfishness. The road to self-reflection was certainly painful.

"Do you think I pay you to sit around and eat sandwiches all day?" A fourth, much gruffer voice joined the group, and the three shared a collective startled gasp before jumping from their bench, hands working rapidly to collect the remains of their impromptu picnic.

"Forgive us, Head Servant," Molly said breathlessly, her arms full with the plate of remaining food, "we were only taking a quick break for lunch. But of course, we'll get right back to work."

Head Servant crossed his arms over his waist and made a noise that could only be described as a mix of annoyance and displeasure. But soon his eyes soon travelled to the leftover sandwiches, and before Molly had time to react, he had taken two from her plate and was already making his way through the first with large bites.

"Well then, get to it," he said, his words half-muffled by the food that he was currently vigorously chewing, "and Molly, you can just leave the rest of those here with me."

The trio shared a secret smile, bowed quickly and darted off before Head Servant could get another word in. Serenity had luckily escaped another inquisition thanks to the well-timed appearance of Head Servant, but in the back of her mind, she wondered how long she could dance around the subject of Endymion before she would be forced to confront it head on.

* * *

Endymion closed his eyes as he felt her warm fingers graze his abdomen, willing his heart to stop running laps around his ribcage as if frantically racing toward some great victory. He swallowed and shifted slightly, hoping that Serenity didn't notice the fine sheen of sweat that had decided to coat his forehead. She was close, so very close in fact that he caught faint whiffs of her clean, sweet scent as she worked intently over him.

The past few days had been, simply put, a torment for the young prince. He had clearly underestimated the power of desire and attraction and their seeming impeccable ability to drive even the most powerful of men to become awkward and silly. He had once viewed other infatuated men with quiet (some sometimes not-so-quiet) derision; now, they had his utmost sympathies. The Earth Prince knew he was flirting dangerously at the edge of something he had no business to become involved with. The prudent thing to do now was to cut off temptation with a clean break, to send this bewitching maid away and banish her frequent presence in his thoughts. Yet…as a stray lock of molten gold fell loose from her bun and dangled tantalizingly in front of her face and she didn't even notice, such was her concentration…Endymion knew it was a losing battle before he began to fight. The more he asked for her, the more her pleasing features were placed in front of him to feast on, the more he thirsted for her. She was his own personal brand of salt water.

"I am all done here, my prince, if there is nothing else I can do for you at the moment."

He was so lost in the feel of her small hands pressed against his side that her words hardly registered. His eyes shot open and caught hers unawares, and he delighted in the slight pink that now tinged her cheeks. Did she feel even a fraction of what he felt? The girl hardly showed any outward expression toward him except perhaps trepidation, which was a far cry from how women usually reacted to his presence. Did she fear him? The thought drew his lips downward into a frown even while his mind scrambled to come up with a plausible excuse to keep her beside him for just a bit longer.

"There is something I would like your input on," he began, then gestured toward the chair beside him, watching as she eyed the seat hesitantly before sitting down, "your honest advice, as it were."

"I find it hard to imagine anything I could advise the prince on," Serenity returned quietly, but secretly thrilling at the unexpected opportunity to have more time with him. His eyes appeared a startling shade of dark blue today, turbulent like the ocean waves churning just after a storm.

"I would be curious to hear your take on it. My lords and the General certainly have given me their views," he persisted. "And you've seen to catch me by surprise more times than one now…perhaps you count politics among your other hidden skills?"

Serenity blushed deeply and lowered her head, and Endymion took that as a sign to continue. In truth, he too wasn't quite sure exactly where he was headed or what he expected a maid to contribute to the dilemma, but if his rather strange request kept her seated beside him, that was reason enough in his book.

"Imagine yourself in my position. You have spent months with another prince negotiating terms for a new treaty. Concessions have been made on both sides, to the point where you have wondered whether the new alliance would be more favorable to the other party. Such terms have been all but agreed to and documented and signed yourself. Yet he refuses to finalize and sign the treaty. Several weeks have passed now, and he has delayed repeated requests for in-person meetings to put this matter behind us once and for all and move forward with our alliance. Tell me, what could be the cause of this…reluctance by this prince?"

Endymion stopped there and fixed his gaze on the blonde. Although he was shamelessly stalling her departure, the situation he had so plainly and succinctly outlined was puzzling to him. His many advisors too were at a loss for rational explanation, and suggestions on moving forward included both extremes—either giving further concessions, or terminating the proposed alliance altogether. Neither solution was particularly palatable to the Earth Prince, but he didn't see any other middle ground for compromise.

Serenity chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully as her mind swirled to process the scenario that was just presented to her. She briefly wondered if the unnamed prince in question was Detriek, but if the terms were as fair as Endymion had made them out to be, then she couldn't see her longtime friend holding out on cementing an alliance. She picked her next words carefully.

"Perhaps…this prince…had been waiting to see the outcome of the recent rebellion."

Endymion's eyes narrowed in thought. "Yes, I had considered that, but the universe is well aware that Earth has returned to my full control now. Yet still he delays."

"And who…who is this prince?" The prince lifted his eyebrows in surprise, and she quickly sought cover under a mask of ignorance. "Not that I would know one prince from another, except you of course, but I would like to put a name to this picture of a rather unpleasant man that I'm now painting in my head."

He chuckled...this maid would certainly be the death of him. In her company, even a source of recent frequent frustration seemed less troubling now that he had a friendly ear to sound off to. "Prince Ake," he said, "so you can proceed with that picture in your mind."

Serenity forced her face to remain expressionless at the revelation of this mysterious prince's identity. She, in fact, knew Ake well, to her misfortune. The princess counted him as among a select handful of self-aggrandizing princes that she had always actively tried to avoid at balls. His empty flattery had always come off as insincere and (dare she say it) disgusting to the princess, and she was under no illusions that his pursuit of her was largely to secure further power and glory for himself. Ake himself was vocal about his hesitation toward Endymion at gatherings (which the prince in question was not forced to endure since he shunned public spectacles if he could help it), the arrogant Earth Prince who could not condescend to socialize with others. Suddenly it did not seem at all odd to the princess why Endymion was having a difficult time securing the signed treaty.

"And…what is your impression of Prince Ake?" She asked carefully. "You must have one, if you have spent so much time negotiating with him."

Endymion sighed and ran a hand through his already mussed hair, which sent a small, thrilling shiver down the princess' back. "He is…what can I say? I know he is undeniably smart and a competent ruler. And from what I can gather, has a very active social circle."

"But…" Serenity prodded gently.

"I can't say we ever particularly…warmed to each other, if you may. Though my reputation certainly precedes itself. I can't say many people warm to me." Endymion looked pointedly at her, and she swallowed reflexively, at once finding it challenging to breath. His eyes were drawing her into their depths, inviting her to drown in their infinite beauty. Her gaze fell to his lips, and she briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss them, just one taste of him to treasure for the rest of her life…

"This Prince Ake…perhaps there is something other than the plain terms of the alliance itself that is giving him pause," she managed to say.

"Oh? Go on." For his part, Endymion was equal parts intrigued by the woman and the theory she now seemed to be hinting at.

"Perhaps…if he realizes how much importance you are giving to this alliance…he is merely baiting you, dancing around completion just so you can continue pursuing it, knowing how frustrating it must be for you that it's not done."

"And why would he do that? It is true I believe the treaty will bring benefits to the people of Earth, but the same could be said of his subjects. One could argue maybe even more so. If he is doing what you suggest and merely delaying the alliance solely for purposes of some sort of twisted self-gratification in frustrating my efforts…you realize how absurd that sounds, right?"

Serenity grimaced visibly. He was angry with her, she thought, angry that she would suggest something so out of the realm of plausibility when he had asked for her honest advice. But in her encounters with Ake, she saw the man that he was—even if her prince didn't see it. She stood up quickly, not wanting to upset him any further.

"Forgive me, Prince Endymion…as I said before, I am only a simple maid, throwing out ideas as they come to me. But of course you would know him better than me, and I—" Her remaining words suddenly escaped her at the feel of his large, warm hands closing over her own. She sucked in a sharp breath, peering down at their clasped hands while her pulse quickened and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears as clear as day.

"No," he said softly, marveling at how silky soft her hands felt and how perfectly they fit within his own, "forgive me. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you."

"You're the prince." She hated the fact that her voice had now been reduced to barely a squeak. "You're allowed to do anything."

"Allowed to does not mean should." He smiled, tightening his grip ever so gently. "Not after everything you have done and continue to do for me. So tell me…you have given me your theory, now propose a solution."

Serenity's mind was fuzzy from their continued contact as she struggled to form coherent words. "I…I would try to best him at his own game. Arrange a call with him or send a message. Say that you regret that negotiations have not been successful, and it is your view that the terms are mutually beneficial and agreeable. Let him know that you are ready now to formalize the alliance and to work with him, but if it continues to be that he does not want to engage with you, then you are forced to conclude that he is not interested in forging an alliance between your two kingdoms for the time being. Place the ball squarely in his court, if you may, and if the treaty fails, then the blame will not fall on you as the party who terminated discussions."

Endymion nodded thoughtfully. "And if he decides it is best to stop negotiations? What of all the months we have spent, is that all wasted?"

"With all due respect, my prince, it is not as if a stalled treaty is any good to your kingdom anyway. And if the terms are beneficial to him, I imagine his people will not react favorably to hear that he decided to forego an alliance simply because of his ego."

"And here I have a room full of high lords advising me, yet a maid has offered me a new suggestion that no one has considered before." The prince smiled again, and Serenity blessed his lips, the small dimples his cheeks and the crinkles around his eyes. She was entirely too aware that their hands were still entwined; he could hold her hands until the universe came crashing around them, until time itself ceased to have meaning as far as she was concerned.

Swift knocks at the door broke the haze that had settled upon the young pair, and Serenity pulled her hands away and jumped back from his bed before Endymion even had time to react.

"Endymion, I have news from…" The General paused when he realized that his prince was not alone. He ran his eyes across the blonde from top to bottom as she fidgeted uncomfortably, his mind quickly assessing the situation and tying together the whispers he had begun hearing in the hallways. Was this the "no one of consequence" that Endymion had alluded to earlier in the week? If so, she clearly did not seem of no consequence now, judging from the way the prince's gaze seemed trained on her every move.

"This is Sere," Endymion introduced smoothly, even while he felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar in the kitchens, "Sere, this is my General. He only goes by General because he despises his given name." He flashed the General a grin in an attempt to diffuse the awkward silence that now permeated the room. "Sere is one of our new maids, who has replaced Lucas in serving me."

"I can see that," the General said shortly, giving the princess a curt nod in response to her deep curtsey, "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"I was just leaving, General," Serenity said hurriedly, even while Endymion interjected with a question: "What is it that you have to tell me so urgently?" Having lost the warmth of her hands unexpectedly, Endymion was not in a particularly forgiving mood.

The General eyed her cautiously before proceeding. "I wanted to let you know that Prince Detriek has asked whether you have time to meet with him tomorrow to discuss the revised treaty terms. He sends his apologies for the last minute request, but there was an opening in your schedule in the afternoon, so I went ahead and set up the meeting. He will be arriving shortly after lunch."

"Very well," Endymion nodded.

Luckily for the princess, he had failed to notice the color draining from her cheeks at the mention of Detriek's name. That he would be here in the Earth Palace…she would have to avoid any chance of encountering him at all costs. Serenity was under no illusions that her disguise would fool Detriek, who had seen her in various states over the course of a decade. If he saw her here tomorrow…she didn't dare continue that distressing line of thought.

"If there is nothing else, Prince Endymion, General, I will take my leave." Without even waiting for a response, she curtsied hurriedly and began walking toward the door as fast as her legs could take her, praying to whoever could hear her that the prince would not call her back.

"Sere…there is something actually." She cringed. Just a few steps more, and she would have escaped successfully. Now she feared the worst.

"You will serve us tomorrow," Endymion said quietly, watching her face intently from the other side of the room, "I am sure Prince Detriek would appreciate some refreshments upon arriving." Serenity again forced herself to keep composure.

"As you wish, my prince."

The door now safely separating Serenity from her prince, she slowly crumbled to the floor.

* * *

 _Yay, another chapter down! The next one should be interesting._ _Hope you like this chapter, and please review!_

 _This story was written and posted August 2017._


	7. Masquerade Chapter 6

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 6_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Well, I didn't expect to update so soon, but when inspiration hits… Hope you enjoy, and thanks very much to all my lovely reviewers for the last chapter! The feedback only keeps me going strong on this one rather than having it fall to the wayside as I've been known to do with some stories…_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

The silver tray and its contents shook slightly as Serenity fought in vain to steady her traitorously trembling arms. She had been standing in front of the closed double doors to one of Endymion's formal meeting rooms for several minutes now—quite possibly the longest of her life—as she fought to gain control over her shallow breathing and loudly thumping heart (and now, apparently, her limbs).

The princess did not delude herself into thinking that Detriek would be fooled by her façade. They had spent too much time together over the years. In fact, as teenagers, they had even managed to slip past the palace guards one day and paraded about town as commoners, laughing as they stuffed themselves with sweets without the least bit of concern for decorum. Of course, once they had returned, Serenity had received a stern lecture from her mother on her position and the proper behavior that it necessitated, but that was beside the point. That day had been one of her fondest memories, and to this day, she and Detriek brought it up often during bouts of nostalgia for their childhood adventures. If he, in fact, did _not_ recognize her today, then she would question his bold profession, during their last meeting months ago, that he knew her better than anyone in the universe.

The question, then, was how he would react. Would he jump up in anger and expose her without a second's hesitation in front of Endymion and the General, thus making her worst nightmare a reality? Would he then immediately head to the moon and tell her mother what he saw? Or…or would he begrudgingly play along in her masquerade and find a more discrete way to express his disapproval? For Serenity knew he would be very angry; he had always objected vehemently to her interest in the Earth and its aloof prince. Yet, for the sake of their longtime friendship and his claimed love for her, she desperately hoped he would take the latter route. She had neither right nor expectation to drag him into her game, but perhaps…just perhaps…

The princess sighed as her eyes wearily travelled with the thin stream of heat that rose steadily from the full pot of coffee on the tray. There was no point in delaying the inevitable now. She knocked gently until she heard Endymion's muffled voice from the other side bidding her to come in. Drawing in a deep breath of air for borrowed courage, she turned the doorknob and pushed the right door open in one swift movement.

All three men's heads were lowered, staring intently at the documents in front of them, and gave little attention to her entrance. Serenity spotted Detriek immediately and the air promptly whooshed out of her body, leaving her faint. She had been foolish, so foolish to think she could continue without being caught. The princess just did not expect Detriek to be the one to catch her. Fate was certainly having fun at her expense.

Serenity slowly approached the long table and set the tray down before the group as quietly as she could manage so as not to draw undue attention to her presence. They remained immersed in the papers before them, and she felt a small glimmer of hope start to build. Was it possible she could slip away undetected after all…?

Endymion rubbed his neck, trying to relieve the strain from the past hour of negotiations. However productive the meeting was proving to be, he nevertheless could not help the weariness that had slowly begun seeping into his body. He felt his injured side protesting with each movement and gritted his teeth, fighting to tamp down the pain lest he alert Detriek to any sign of his discomfort. He hoped that more coffee would provide the temporary boost he needed to finish the meeting. Endymion looked up from the materials, and his tired eyes were rewarded with the sight of his Sere (was he really thinking of her as _his_ now?) and a tray of steaming coffee and freshly baked biscuits.

"Just in time," he said kindly and couldn't help flashing her a quick smile, "I think all of us will agree that a cup of coffee will be welcome after the past hour." He gestured for her to pour, and the princess felt that tiny shred of hope die promptly with his unsuspecting command.

Wordlessly, Serenity turned over the first cup and went to grab the pot with her other hand just as Detriek peeled his gaze away from the documents at the sound of Endymion's voice. Warm chocolate eyes met the princess' own fearful blue orbs. A second passed, then two, then several. Serenity watched helplessly as recognition, disbelief, anger and, perhaps the most painful of all, sadness flashed in Detriek's eyes like a slideshow, each battling for dominance as he looked at her, the alliance that had consumed his thoughts just moments before now all but forgotten. He opened his mouth to speak, then became racked with coughs like he had choked on air.

Serenity took that momentary distraction to avert her gaze and hurriedly pour a cup of black coffee for Endymion. She closed the distance between them in a few steps before setting the cup next to him, not daring to take a peek at his face. From her new position in the room, however, she did have a clear view of Detriek's face as he sought to contain his coughing, his eyes burning into her all the while.

"General, would you like a cup?" She asked, unable to contain the feeling of defeat growing in the pit her stomach, heavy as stone, from seeping into her voice.

"No, thank you, Sere," the General said back distractedly with a quick wave of his hand. "Prince Detriek, are you alright, or if you are unwell, I can call the doctor to attend to you."

"No, that will not be necessary," Detriek said weakly, as the coughs at last subsided. "Forgive me if I caused any concern. I must be feeling the delayed effects of the teleportation."

"Of course," Endymion supplied, forcing his lips to turn upward even as he feared his own swarming thoughts would drag him into madness. Why had Detriek reacted that way upon laying eyes on Sere? It was almost as if… "We are appreciative that you took the time to meet today. I am confident the meeting will end productively on both our ends today."

"As am I," Detriek returned quietly, his eyes still trained helplessly on the blonde across the table from him. Even dressed in coarse cloth, her petite figure free from any adornment, she was beautiful. She had always been and would always be the most beautiful to him, and it caused him physical agony, in those dark moments when he was truly honest with himself, that she could never return his affections. But that did not stop him from pursuing. Detriek was just like Serenity, stubborn to a fault. "In fact, I think we are done here. I agree to the revised terms as discussed today, and will pledge to sign the final document with our agreements memorialized."

"I am very pleased, Prince Detriek. This will be a defining step for both our kingdoms, I am confident of that." Endymion couldn't help but wonder whether the presence of a certain maid had effectively put a pin to their discussions. His stomach churned at the thought, and he felt a fresh wave of pain hit him, leaving him momentarily stunned. His hands formed into tight fists by his side.

At last unable to contain himself, Detriek addressed Serenity directly. "I will have that cup of coffee now…Sere, is it?" To an outside observer, his words sounded casual and unaffected, but Serenity could hear the slightly bitter undertone, the irony in his words as Detriek was forced to address his oldest friend as if she were a stranger to him.

"Yes, Prince Detriek." When was the last time she had addressed him so formally? Not even at fancy dinners and balls did she have to keep up such pretense, for it seemed that everyone in the universe knew and often gossiped about their longstanding history. Serenity mechanically made her way to his side and heard him draw in a sharp breath at her sudden closeness after months apart. She carefully poured his cup three quarters full, then dropped two cubes of sugar into the dark liquid before filling it almost to the brim with milk, just the way he liked it all these years. It hadn't even occurred to her until after the fact that, by all accounts, she _shouldn't_ have known how he took his coffee.

Endymion felt his chest constrict, his lungs burning as if someone had drained all the air from the room. "You are very presumptuous to prepare the prince's coffee without even asking him first," he said quietly and immediately regretted it when he saw her face fall and turn ashen.

"On the contrary," Detriek interjected, his eyes meeting the Earth Prince's with an almost defiant spark, which darkened them until they turned almost black. "This is exactly how I like it." He smiled up at a now visibly shaking Serenity. "Thank you, Sere."

If he had to play Serenity's sick game, then he might as well derive some twisted pleasure in it, he thought angrily. Not that he wished any pain on the princess, or Endymion for that matter, who he had always respected and found pleasant to deal with even despite his stoic manners. Yet the thought that she had come to Earth disguised as a common maid of all people just to get close to the Earth Prince…that was too much for Detriek to handle, no matter how much it was against his nature to be cruel.

If there was a silver lining to be deduced from this debacle, it was the fact that, for the time being at least, Detriek did not seem intent on revealing Serenity's identity. Taking solace in her friend's generosity, the princess thought it best not to test his resolve to cover for her any longer than necessary.

"My princes, General, I do not wish to be a bother any more than necessary. I will leave you to complete your discussions." She turned and had one foot midair before Detriek's deep voice interjected.

"I don't believe there is anything else remaining to discuss at the time being, if you agree Prince Endymion. Though there is one last favor, if you may…"

"Of course. If there is something within my power to give, just name your ask." Endymion silently hoped his words sounded convincing. It took all his energy at this point to keep from screaming, let alone maintaining this dance of civility.

"Your gardens are very beautiful if I recall, though it has been years since I last visited. Might I take a quick tour this afternoon, so I can admire some pretty blooms before heading back?"

Endymion didn't miss Detriek's quick glance to his Sere as he spoke. "I am sure your gardens are just as marvelous, but I thank you for the compliment. Myself or the General would be happy to accompany you," he replied smoothly.

"I would not want to waste your afternoon, Prince Endymion, or yours, General. I imagine you must have other meetings to attend." Indeed, Endymion had forgotten about the next meeting that was set to begin within the hour. His eyes narrowed, not liking the direction in which Detriek was surely about to take the conversation. "Perhaps Sere could take me."

All three pairs of eyes fell onto the small blonde. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole in that moment, as she found herself staring at her worn shoes.

"Sere is very new here," the General supplied as he watched Endymion struggle to maintain composure, "we could surely find you a more suitable companion."

"Yet she was fitting enough to serve us today, was she not?" Detriek smiled innocently as he stood and walked over to offer Endymion a firm hand. "It is always a pleasure, my prince. No need to be so formal as to see me out. I will take my leave once I finish visiting your gardens." His brown eyes next regarded the princess. "Sere, if you may show me the way."

Serenity looked at Endymion helplessly, willing him to hear her silent apology. How utterly messed up things had become in the last day, and it was all her doing. But…what had she expected? There had never been any real chance for a happy ending—the princess could never carry her delusions to that extreme.

"With Prince Endymion's permission," she whispered, which was given with a single, short nod of his head.

"As you said, Prince Detriek, always a pleasure," Endymion said to their retreating forms.

Serenity felt tears beginning to form as she stepped outside of the room, not daring to look back.

* * *

The walk toward the gardens was entirely silent as the pair made their way slowly down the halls, attracting curious gazes from everyone who came into their path. Detriek looked older somehow since the last time she had seen him, though logically he shouldn't have. But maybe she did too, weighed down by the anticipation of what was inevitably to come. She pushed open the tall metal gates to the main gardens and slipped inside, thankful to be away from the hustle and bustle of the palace even if briefly. They found a secluded, shaded bench under a large tree and sat down. She closed her eyes for a second, letting the afternoon air warm her cheeks and enjoying the breeze that ended as quickly as it had come. But now was not the time to bask in the simple pleasures of nature.

"Thank you…for…for not saying anything to him," Serenity said hesitantly. By now, she had half expected Detriek to be yelling at her or shaking her back into her senses or some combination of both. This strange, uncharacteristically silent man beside her was hardly recognizable.

"Do you think me a fool?" He replied finally, his voice low, and the princess felt her stomach drop. The warmth of the sun couldn't shield her from the coldness now facing her. Detriek regretted his harsh words as soon as they left his lips. "I would hope you know me better than that. I…I would never do anything to endanger you, Serenity. You should know that by now."

"I know, I…" She what? She was sorry? Sorry for what? Nothing she said could justify what she had done, what she was continuing to do, not to the man who had protected and cared for her above all others time and time again.

"You always were obsessed with him." He laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. It only left the princess feeling colder. "But I never would've thought you would've acted on it. And like this…"

"You're right," she whispered. "You have always been right. You have always been strong and I weak. You have always been the one to give _me_ strength. I couldn't…I couldn't give myself away to a life that I never asked for without at least _seeing_ him…"

"And now that you have seen him, plenty I imagine, if his reactions today are any indication…what now? What now, _Sere_?" Serenity winced as Detriek continued on his tirade, a decade's worth of frustration now bubbling to the surface with unmatched strength. "The worst part of it is you let them…you let _him_ call you Sere…but you wouldn't let me. What was the excuse you gave, that you're reserving it only for your mother, your senshi, and your future husband? Do you have any idea how much that hurt me when you said that? How much I…" The fight left his body, and he was suddenly that little boy again, chasing after his angel who was always just a hair's distance away from his reach.

"Detriek…" The tears were flowing freely now, and she didn't care enough to wipe them away.

"He is captivated by you too, that much was obvious to me," he conceded slowly. "Which is more than I thought he was capable of. But I suppose even the great Prince Endymion is not immune to your charms. A man like that…attention is all he could ever give you. I have worked with and watched him for years, Serenity, even with his father was still alive…he is brilliant and likely the most powerful ruler that Earth will see for a long time…but he doesn't know how to love, Serenity. I respect him tremendously, but he cannot give you what a normal man can."

"You mean, what _you_ can," she said, "what _you_ are offering me. That's what this is all about, is it not? You, who have spent the last decade beside me, you, who know me better than perhaps even my own mother…you are asking me to choose you at the end of all this, because _you_ are what's best for me."

Detriek grasped her hands without warning, and Serenity gasped at the shock of warmth that buzzed through her body. "I am asking you to choose me because I can love you best, yes." He placed a small kiss on her hand, and she felt her cheeks burn. "But really, Serenity, am I that offensive to you?"

The princess laughed despite herself. "I will not dignify that with an answer."

His eyes grew serious again as he tightened his hold on her slender fingers. "I desperately hope that you do not hate me for this…but…I would not do this if I thought there were any other option. I need…I need to make…" He released a shaky breath, as if silently debating with himself whether to go through with his next words. "I can tell you are…infatuated with him too, to say the least. But you continuing to stay here disguised as a…a maid…I cannot in good conscience allow you to keep doing this without doing my part to put an end to it. I hope you will understand, but I see no other way."

Serenity knew what he was about to say before those words were actually spoken as panic gripped her organs and twisted them painfully. "Detriek…please don't…"

"I am asking you to leave on your own terms by the end of this week, or else…I will tell Queen Serenity, and she will deal with this as she sees fit. That gives you two days to…to find a way to say goodbye to him."

Serenity didn't hate him for issuing the ultimatum; in fact, she felt nothing at all when the words actually hit. She merely felt frozen, as if time itself had stopped, as she wondered how in the universe she could muster the strength to say goodbye to the man who had claimed her heart with his piercing blue eyes.

"I understand," she replied finally. She didn't hate Detriek, but she did not want to see him. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry until her body could not form any more tears. But wasn't this the sad result that she had been dreading ever since she first stepped foot on Earth? "Forgive me, I am not well. I trust that you will be able to see yourself to the teleportation room. Safe travels home."

"Serenity…"

By then, the princess had already been too far away to hear his final plea.

* * *

"Oh Sere, won't you tell me what happened today?" Molly was kneeled beside the blonde, who was presently testing her theory of whether someone truly could cry until no more tears remained. "Please, you're scaring me."

Molly had returned wearily to their room after a long day of fighting with bed sheets only to find her friend buried beneath her blankets, her pillow already half-drenched with tears. Any attempts to ascertain the cause of Serenity's pain went unanswered except for occasional whispers of "it's all my fault," which only made the red-head more alarmed. She had thought about calling over Lucas to help, but given the blonde's current state—all swollen eyes and puffy noses—Molly thought she would save her friend that embarrassment on top of all her current troubles.

"Are you hurt or ill?" After a few moments, Molly was rewarded with a wordless shake of the head. "Is it your family? Your mother?" Another shake. The young maid's patience was beginning to wear thin. "The prince…" A pause, and Molly knew she was headed on the right track.

"He hates me…or will hate me, rather," Serenity managed finally as she struggled to sit up. "I am so very sorry to be in this state and to worry you. I promise, I will be fine in the morning." That was her way of stopping Molly from her desperate need to get to the bottom of her tears, but she was hardly confident that it would work. Instead, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"What has been happening between you two? I know you have been spending time serving him…but is there…" She didn't dare continue that train of thought.

Serenity opened her mouth to refute any insinuation of indecency on Endymion's part, but a sharp knock at the door left both girls startled. They looked at each other in equal parts confusion and fear, for who would come to their door at this late hour? Molly stood and took the candle with her and opened the door halfway to greet their surprise visitor.

"Head Servant," she curtsied quickly as soon as she recognized his hard features, "is there anything we can do for you?" Serenity slipped out of bed quickly and went to greet him as well.

Head Servant frowned at Molly, then at Serenity when he took note of her disheveled appearance and bloodshot eyes. "The prince has requested you to serve him," he said, "though I recommend you wash your face and change your clothes first."

"I apologize," Serenity responded, half in shock, "do you mean in the morning?"

"No." He frowned again, but she could see the curiosity lingering underneath his outward disapproval. "He would like you to attend to him immediately."

"I…" Serenity hesitated, her thoughts scurrying in every which way imaginable as she tried to come up with plausible reasons for why he would summon her in such an unconventional way. Could it be that Detriek had a change of heart and told him…but he wouldn't betray her like that…he couldn't…

"Are you saying you will not go?" Head Servant lifted an eyebrow, this time no longer even bothering to hide his rapidly peaking curiosity. "That you will disobey a direct order from the prince himself?"

"Of course not," she said hurriedly as she began walking over to the washbasin. "I will go as soon as I can. Thank you, sir."

Satisfied that the prince's message had been successfully received, he turned to leave the girls' room, before hesitating by the doorway. "The prince appeared to be in a strange mood tonight. I hope…" He sighed and shook his head. "Good night, both of you."

Alone again, Molly hurried toward Serenity with a dry towel and a change of clothes. "Well, best not to keep the prince waiting." Her tone was joking, but she could not hide the worry in her eyes.

* * *

The door to his chambers was slightly ajar, as if extending her a silent invitation to enter without even knocking. She smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her dress before she knocked anyway, each knock matching the thump of her heart as it jumped in anticipation of seeing him again. But thanks to the events of this afternoon, everything had changed. He knew that she was hiding _something_ , even if he did not know the extent of her secret. He must doubt her now, especially as he had entrusted her to protect his own secret. Serenity wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at the irony of it all, of this web of lies that they kept weaving thicker and thicker.

Hearing no affirmative or negative response, she pushed the door further open and slipped inside, the small click of the door as it closed behind her suddenly leaving her feeling very small and trapped.

"You asked to see me, my prince." Her voice sounded steadier than what she was feeling, and she thanked the heavens for that small gift.

Silence answered her for several long minutes before he spoke. "Yes…though I can't for the life of me imagine why at this point, seeing as how your loyalties do not lie with me as you so previously declared."

Serenity had not prepared herself for such anger and spite directed at her. Her chest heaved as she greedily pushed air through her clamoring lungs. "Forgive me," she whispered, "I…"

"Just tell me this, for once…just…please…please…be honest with me. Tell me. Who are you, really? Who are you to have known Prince Detriek, so well in fact you know how he takes his coffee? Who are you that one look at you was enough to get him to blindly agree to the rest of the treaty without having read through the documents in their entirety? Tell me…why did he insist on taking you away using some thinly veiled excuse to see flowers that he couldn't care less about, was it to…to touch you? To say things to you that—"

"Please, stop," she was kneeling beside his bed now, begging him as tears streamed anew from her swollen eyes. "Please. I am sorry…so very sorry for everything…all the trouble I have caused you, just…please don't say anything more. Please, I can't bear it."

"Or what?" In the moonlight, she could clearly see his eyes, could see the torment and agony that shattered her heart. "I know nothing about you. You have given me nothing of yourself, your care and service, yes, but nothing of you personally…your upbringing, your family, your joys, your fears. Were you sent to destroy me? Because since the first night we met…I struggle to stay away from you, yet you seem to have no problem regarding me with little more than indifference…or is it fear? Perhaps you will be the last one laughing, so-called Ice Prince bested by the coldest of them all in the form of a maid." Endymion knew he shouldn't have said all of this, to have revealed so much of his heart and his innermost fears to this girl who he was coming to realize was little more than a stranger to him. Yet it was too late. He was hers, irrevocably hers, but she…

His hands found hers, and she gasped. "Your hands…" She pressed cool fingers to his forehead, and her suspicions were confirmed. "Your forehead is too warm, my prince. You must have a fever…please, let me get some cold cloths…"

"No," he insisted, his hands gripping hers until she bit her lip to keep from crying out at the pain that shot through her wrists and up her arms. "No, you do not get to run away, not this time." One hand reached up to cup her cheek gently in his palm. Her cheek felt even softer than he had imagined. "You still haven't answered my question."

Her bottom lip quivered as she leaned into his touch, his hand burning her skin that sent fire across the length of her body. "Which one?"

Endymion laughed. Blame it on the fever setting in, or the pain from his side, or the way her eyes looked at him just now through her tears, as if he could see into her very soul from those glassy depths. "Tell me what Prince Detriek means to you, to start. Because it was clear, at least to me, what you mean to him. How that came to be I will spare you for tonight if you will just answer me."

"Please, Prince Endymion. You are delirious with fever," she protested still, but he shook his head.

"Again, I am not allowing you to run away this time."

Endymion wanted the truth from her and was breaking her resolve little by little each time his fingers stroked her cheek. She knew this would only make things all the more painful given her impending departure, but, in that moment...she wanted him. She wanted him desperately, wanted him to know that his confessions tonight delighted her, were what she always dreamed of but never dared to hope for. That she felt what he felt tenfold, one-hundredfold.

"You ask me about my history with Prince Detriek…but there is only one thing you need to know. He has not touched me…my body or my heart…no man has, before you. But you…"

That was all that Endymion needed to hear. "Sere…"

He pulled her toward him, and before she could even react, his lips were on hers.

* * *

 _Wow, this chapter turned out to be pretty long! I'm actually decently happy with it, and of course, our favorite couple finally kissed! It was awhile coming in my book._ _Anyway, rest assured, lots more romance, angst, and drama from yours truly in the chapters to come. Please review, and have a good long weekend!_

 _This story was written and posted September 2017._


	8. Masquerade Chapter 7

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 7_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I'm on a roll recently! Thank you SO much to all my lovely reviewers for the last chapter…I'm so glad to see folks liked it, I know I certainly enjoyed writing it!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

Serenity watched silently as he slept, her own breaths mirroring the steady rise and fall of his chest. Propped on one elbow beside him in that too-soft bed, drowning in a sea of ivory sheets, she studied his face, willing herself to commit to permanent memory every line, every contour, every visible scar that all converged to form his perfect features. Endymion was beautiful. Her breath hitched in her throat as she pressed a fresh cold cloth to his forehead and carefully wiped the tiny beads of sweat that dotted his brow so as not to disturb his sleep, thankful that his fever had broken just as the first rays of sun touched the horizon.

Even as the princess' right hand continued its work, her free hand touched her lips, still slightly swollen from the pure, raw force of his lips crashing into hers (several times, in fact) well into the latest hours of night. She smiled dreamily, still having difficulty believing that his fervent whispers into her ear, his desperate kisses, and the way his hands caressed her burning skin almost reverently were all real and not some twisted creation of her overworked imagination. But as she continued to watch him, even the worst cynic in her was forced to accept, for once, that her dreams had materialized. However short-lived her newfound bliss would be was another matter that Serenity had managed to ignore last night.

Yet as the natural light slowly crept into the room and chased away the lingering shadows, the blonde could no longer push away the growing feeling of dread that seeped into her and cast its icy fingers over her entire frame. Serenity loved him, and now she had to say goodbye to him. Her eyes were soft as they regarded the Earth Prince. Just not right now, not when she so close as to feel the warmth radiating from his body and the small puffs of air from his rhythmic breathing.

"You are staring. Should I be flattered or afraid?" The princess immediately flushed as her heart promptly began its crescendo at the sound of his voice.

"A bit of both, I am afraid," she teased back, surprising herself. Serenity could not claim any real experience in the art of flirtation, despite her many suitors. "I hope I did not wake you."

"Even if you did, I can't say I mind, if this is the sight I am to be greeted with every morning." Endymion smiled broadly up at her, and the gesture was so open and unaffected that she found herself temporarily incapable of any semblance of coherent thought. "Last night…"

"Was wonderful," she finished for him, her words hardly more than a breathy whisper.

Unable to resist, Endymion pulled her toward him wordlessly, his own mind rendered blank as his lips touched hers softly, slowly. Her lips were like pure ambrosia, sweeter than the purest nectar, and he drank them in greedily.

The Earth Prince knew that much remained left unsaid between them. He had been swept to new heights of elation from her confessions last night that he had not pressed her further for more information about her past. The couple had spent much of the night basking in each other's closeness that, in fact, very few words had been exchanged other than his own feverish declarations of her beauty and bewitching effect on him. But, as she gasped softly (heavens, how he loved that sound) as their lips moved in unison, it was difficult to focus on anything else other than how good, how… _right_ she felt in his arms. Attraction really was a deadly thing.

Serenity broke the kiss when her lungs began to protest painfully. "And that…that was wonderful too." _He_ was wonderful and generous and passionate and…completely unaware of her horrible deception. That sobering thought was enough to bring the princess down from her dizzying high. She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent as he wrapped an arm around her waist in response, willing his intoxicating presence to drown out the guilt.

"Tell me about your parents, my prince…the late king and queen." Anything to distract from the sudden heaviness pressing on her chest.

Endymion sighed and pulled Serenity closer still. "My mother was by all accounts a kind woman. Always helping the poor and those in need, always supporting my father even in the face of his anger or stubbornness. I suppose you could say I take after him in that regard." He laughed. "She was a good queen…patient, compassionate, giving…I was a moody child but she never once lost her temper with me. She taught me that sometimes…there are bigger things in this universe to consider than your own heart's desires. And my father…well, they were opposites in many ways. He was taciturn but had a temper that I had been the unwilling recipient of when things did not go his way. But he was strong and always wanted what he believed was best for our people. As he grew older, he became more…distrusting, I suppose you could say. Some might venture to call it paranoia. And the end…the end came so quickly, so unexpectedly…"

Serenity placed a feather-light kiss on his shoulder, and he shuddered. He felt his body brimming with energy from that unassuming gesture.

"My mother had expressed doubts on going for a ride that afternoon, as it had just started to rain, but father insisted that he needed some fresh air to clear his head. I had been in training and did not even see them off. One sharp turn by the cliffs was all it took, and then…then there I was, newly turned eighteen and parentless with the weight of the Earth on my shoulders." Endymion smiled ruefully, and Serenity wrapped her arms around him, showing her support in deed where words failed her.

"That was years ago though…why have you not claimed your rightful place as king?"

He shook his head slowly. "I refuse to be crowned king until I feel that I deserve the title. There are so many things I still wish to achieve for my kingdom…so many past wrongs and broken relationships that I seek to repair."

"But you have formed so many new alliances," she protested quickly.

"And there are many more to be formed and repaired." He fell into a thoughtful silence before his next words, spoken so casually, forced all the air from the princess' lungs. "Like the moon, for example."

Serenity was thankful that Endymion had not been looking at her at that moment, for all color had surely drained from her cheeks. "The moon?" She managed to squeak, silently cursing the tremor in her voice.

"The late king left relations with the Moon Kingdom and its queen in shambles," he continued, "for he was convinced that one day, the Moon Queen would use her mysterious powers to force Earth into submission. So he cut off and forbade communications with the moon unless absolutely necessary, deeming it crucial to the future of our kingdom."

"And you?" Serenity's voice had recovered somewhat as the initial shock of their current topic wore off, to her relief. "What are your views toward the moon?"

Endymion sighed and regretted venturing into such a serious conversation when his Sere was in his bed, nestled in his arms like she had always belonged there. "I…I am not sure what to think," he admitted honestly. "For it is true that Queen Serenity wields unspeakable power through this magical crystal of hers. I have heard whispers that this crystal has the power to obliterate entire planets even. How can one not be cautious in the face of such unimaginable power? But then…I see kingdoms like that of your Prince Detriek prospering within the Silver Alliance, with the ability to finalize treaties independently and outside of the system…"

Emboldened by Endymion's hesitance in passing judgment on the Moon Kingdom, as his father had done (and all but ignoring his subtle jab at the sore topic of her longtime friend), Serenity could not control the question that now plagued her as her mind swam in frenzied circles to process all of this new information. "And have you ever considered…that is, if you were to renew contact with the Moon Kingdom and relations improve over time…have you ever considered…"

"It has been suggested to me by some of my lords, yes. Given the recent rebellions and uneasy alliances, having the…security, if you may, of the Silver Alliance is not without its appeals. But the cost of independence…to have a foreign queen forever watching over Earth's shoulder…that is a difficult cost to bear. And I speak not just for the sake of my own pride."

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat. For a fleeting second, her blind optimism had gotten the better of her. For the briefest moment, in the duel between her heart and her rational brain, she had thought, just maybe…

"Of course." She blinked back the hot tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision. "Earth must always come first." Serenity ran her fingertips across his cheek, and his eyes again fluttered closed at her touch. "But if you will accept the thoughts of a simple girl…you will be a wonderful king and will carry on your father's legacy. And…and you deserve the love of a great queen, every bit as kind and as gentle and as beautiful as your mother. Someone who will stand behind you and support you as you achieve what you were always meant to."

"Thank you, Sere." Moved by her words, Endymion could only lay soft kisses across her cheeks. "Though it is hard to picture a great queen ruling beside me when _you_ are in my bed, when your mouth…" He captured her willing lips into another kiss, as if to prove his point.

"I am nothing," she replied when she regained the ability to use her vocal cords again. "You will forget me quickly…and years from now, when the first thing you'll see each morning is your queen's smiling face, you'll forget that there ever existed a girl called Sere. That I can promise you."

Endymion felt a chill run down his spine, and as if on cue, his injured side injected a fresh dose of torment into his veins, sending him crashing back to reality. He didn't have time to stifle the low groan as one hand went to press against the offending wound. He felt her small, strong hands over his own, then groaned for an entirely different reason altogether as her lips planted a trail of burning kisses from his neck, down to his shoulder, and down still, driving him mad until they rested on his bandaged side.

"What would you give, to have all this pain disappear? If you could close your eyes, and like magic…it would all be gone?" He couldn't quite place the tone in her voice, but if he had to pick, it sounded closest to sadness.

"If having this literal thorn in my side means having an angel kiss my pain away for the next few weeks, then…I can't say I mind too much," he replied suggestively. The words seemed foreign even as he spoke them, for Endymion too was a stranger to flirtation. However, judging from the blush that stained her cheeks, he wasn't doing too poorly. Beginner's luck, he supposed.

"I am being serious, Prince Endymion."

"As am I," he maintained smoothly. "But somehow we have spent the morning talking about myself. You still have not answered me."

There was no use delaying the inevitable, Serenity was forced to conclude then and there. Each additional kiss that she was an all-too-willing recipient of only made the final heartbreak worse on both their parts.

"I will answer you tonight, my prince," she replied, so quietly that Endymion had to strain to catch her words. "Tonight, everything will become clear to you." _And after tonight, you will never want to see me again…_

The Earth Prince opened his mouth to protest, but any arguments that he had been prepared to make died at the feel of her lips, hot and urgent against his.

"Soon the hallways will be too busy for me to leave unnoticed," she observed when they finally parted. "I will return, Prince Endymion." He could only nod dumbly in response. She could've said and asked for anything at that point and he would've agreed to it.

Serenity offered him a smile before preparing to leave.

"By the way," he said nonchalantly, as if merely discussing the weather and not cementing a critical turning point in their relationship, "it's Endymion."

Her heart constricted painfully as she turned to face him. Why did he have to be so perfect, so beautiful, and so out of her reach?

"Endymion."

She hated the way it rolled off her tongue so naturally, like a breathless prayer that she was happy to chant a thousand times over.

* * *

Endymion had barely enjoyed a moment's peace to regroup his scattered thoughts before the General came calling. He had entertained the thought of turning the General away for the time being before gritting his teeth and bidding him to enter.

The Earth Prince did not miss his advisor's eyes not-so-discreetly scanning the room before he cleared his throat.

"She is not here," the General observed flatly, and Endymion couldn't help the short, hard laugh that gurgled from his throat.

"How observant you are," he returned. He hated the tension that had been building between him and his most trusted friend, but the General's open distrust and thinly-veiled aggression toward his Sere was hard for him to stomach. "Did you expect me to have company?"

The General looked uncomfortable, a far cry from his usual expressionless manner. "Head Servant informed me of your rather…strange request last night…what was I supposed to think?"

"He is in a particularly sharing mood today," Endymion shot back, even as he inwardly recognized that Head Servant was not to blame. No doubt the General had forced him to reveal what little he knew of the situation.

The General lifted his hands in the air as a sign of truce. "I did not come to quarrel with you this morning, my prince," he began.

"Could have fooled me," Endymion muttered under his breath, wishing that Sere's warm body was pressed against him once more. The previous night had been theirs and theirs alone, and he dearly missed that slice of uninterrupted bliss.

"Endymion…I wanted to discuss what happened yesterday…with…with Prince Detriek." The General let out a long breath before continuing. "The way he reacted to Sere's presence, despite his efforts to hide his surprise… What exactly do we know about Sere? How would she have become acquainted with Prince Detriek, well enough that, if I didn't know any better, I would say that he was in lo—" He stopped upon seeing the look in Endymion's eyes, a terrifying mixture of anger, sadness, and undeniable torment. "She has a past, Endymion. One that she has so far been reticent to share with us. There must be a reason for that. We must be careful, Prince…I know you have grown…fond of her, but without knowing more, we cannot afford to blindly accept that she is a clueless maid. Hardly a week has passed since she first started serving you, and already she has you…"

"Enough," Endymion whispered. "She promised me that all will be revealed tonight. And as for Prince Detriek's involvement in all this, I am surprised you would think he is…" He couldn't get himself to say the word either. "That he would have any interest in a maid, given what you told me about his professed love for the Moon Princess." As soon as those words hit the air, the Earth Prince felt his blood freeze, as if slowly, agonizingly, the pieces were moving toward one another and clicking into place.

"Unless…there is no contradiction in Prince Detriek's feelings at all." The General, for all his accusatory stance toward this purported maid, could not, as he watched the color drain from his prince's face, say what he was increasingly beginning to suspect in so many words.

"Impossible." Endymion shook his head so forcefully that his ears began ringing and his vision doubled. "Just this morning we spoke about the moon, and…there was no reaction. Nothing at all. You would think, if I were speaking about her own mother…" He didn't even bother hiding the fact that he and Sere had met from the General anymore. But had there really been no reaction, or had he failed to see the subtle signs, failed to acknowledge the wistfulness that clouded her sky-blue eyes and the faltering in her voice when she asked if he would ever consider joining the Silver Alliance. It had to be impossible, because otherwise… "Let us not jump to any wild speculations until she has a chance to tell the truth tonight."

"Of course, my prince."

For the first time in as far back as he could recall, the General had no more words.

* * *

Serenity took her time in making her way back to her room, taking in the light clicks of her shoes with each step that took her further from him. She trailed her fingers across the stone walls, willing her mind to record every detail so she could forever replay her time here roaming these halls with bated breath, desperate for her next chance to see him again.

The princess was expecting Molly to be awake and bursting with questions as soon as she opened the door. She was _not_ expecting both Molly and Lucas to be present, huddled over Molly's bed and engaged in frantic whispers that she could only assume were about her. Their eyes widened when Serenity stepped into the room and plopped unceremoniously onto her bed, a far cry from Endymion's impossibly soft one. She bit her lip, and her hands unconsciously clenched into fists as her friends scrambled toward her.

"Sere, are you alright? Did you…did you spend the night with him? What did he say? What did you…" Molly fired off question after question just as Serenity felt the night's decidedly lack of sleep begin to take its toll on her nerves. She offered a weak smile to her friends.

"I'm fine, Molly, just a bit tired. The prince…he…he asked me to serve him."

"The entire night? What was he doing, endlessly drinking coffee while he pored over his treaties all night and forcing you to stand there and keep refreshing his cup?" Serenity laughed out loud at the mental image; that would have made for an interesting night in its own right, but she could hardly complain about the real version.

"You're in love with him," Lucas observed quietly, his matter-of-fact tone surprising both girls.

"Yes…" There was no denying it now. "But…that…that is why I must leave. My mother, my friends…they are all waiting for me. And the prince…I would only hurt him in the end. Perhaps it is better if he hates me…it will make it easier for him to forget me." Serenity could hardly see through her tears now.

Molly placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "What do you mean…he will hate you? Why would he hate you, if you love him?"

"Because…I've lied to him. A lie so big, so unforgiveable. I've dragged him into my…my mess…and now the only thing left to do is leave, to let him go because I would destroy him if I stayed."

"Sere, you do realize that what you are saying sounds absolutely insane and makes no sense, right?" Serenity laughed again at Lucas' rather accurate assessment of her tearful rambling.

"I know." She pulled him into an embrace and brushed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'll miss you both terribly." She next drew Molly into the group, until the three were huddled together in a tight circle. Molly wiped furiously at her own eyes as Serenity grabbed her wrist, hating to let go. "Thank you for…well, taking me in really. For showing me friendship without asking anything in return."

"Must you go?" Molly asked quietly even as she knew the answer.

"I must give the prince a clean break. Tonight I'll go to him and give him the answers he deserves. Then I'll set him free."

"You know, Sere, you still are not making any sense."

The princess punched Lucas lightly on the shoulder. "Trust me, it's better this way."

* * *

The stables and the magnificent creatures that they housed looked exactly the same as when she had last visited. But, Serenity mused as she cast quick glances around the area before pulling out her communicator, less than a week's time had passed, after all. A lifetime's worth of happiness crammed into space of a week…perhaps that was all Serenity deserved. With a sigh, she opened the small device and punched in the familiar code, and seconds later, Minako's worried face appeared on the screen.

"Sere, do you have any idea how worried we have been?! You have not accepted any of my calls for the past two days. The girls and I…do you know how close we were to going to Earth ourselves, just marching into the Earth Palace and demanding that Prince Endymion release you, for we had feared that your identity had been compromised and he was somehow keeping you prisoner as some sort of…political bargaining chip or something, as insane as that sounds."

Minako always had a tendency to ramble incoherently in the throes of panic. "I cannot fathom what possessed you to—"

"Minako-chan, I'm coming home," Serenity interjected, unfazed by Minako's anger. In fact, she welcomed it. She deserved it.

"To—what?" The blonde senshi stopped her ruthless rampage as she processed her princess' quiet words. "You're…what? Please, please tell me I am not hallucinating."

"Forgive me, Minako-chan. You and the girls, I know how worried you have been. I know that, and still I persisted. And I know it will take me much time to make this right...if such a thing were even possible. But…I'm coming home tonight, that is a start in regaining your trust in me, no?" She managed a half-smile that barely lifted the corners of her lips.

"Oh thank the moon! I must tell the other girls immediately." Minako felt like she could breathe again for the first time in days. "Tonight then, Princess." She beamed in stark contrast to her princess' forced smile. "Safe travels."

Serenity nodded once and closed the communicator as a single tear made its lonely journey down her cheek.

* * *

In the soft moonlight, Endymion's body appeared almost gleaming as she joined him on the balcony. They surveyed the sparkling lights of the kingdom below wordlessly, neither wishing to break the soft haze that surrounded them, their own imperfect perfection. Endymion, at last unable to contain his desires, enveloped the petite blonde in his arms, pulling her close as she trembled until she was not sure where her limbs ended and his began. Were it not for his strong arms, Serenity would likely be on her knees at that point. She would gladly fall to her knees if it meant the slightest chance of ever earning her prince's forgiveness, of ever glimpsing a future where they were not separated by a tragic accident of birth. The princess wanted so badly to taste his lips one final time, to drink in his very essence, and it took all her willpower not to reach up toward his inviting mouth.

"Endymion…" Serenity shakily grabbed his wrist and pulled it toward her. "Close your eyes."

He obliged; he could deny her nothing. She rested his fingertips against her forehead, closed her own eyes, and finally stopped fighting the power that hummed just beneath the surface, clamoring to break free.

Endymion felt something warm form beneath his fingertips. Although she had not bidden him to open his eyes again, curiosity and its close companion, dread, had gotten the better of him. He lifted his hand, and it fell limply to his side as he stared wordlessly at the crescent moon boldly emblazoned across the center of her forehead.

* * *

 _Ha, identity revealed! And another fairly lengthy chapter to boot…not bad, if I do say so myself. :) Let me know what you think! I'll try my best to make another update soon. Until then, take care!_

 _This story was written and posted September 2017._


	9. Masquerade Chapter 8

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 8_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes: I'm back again (and sooner than expected)! I'm sure you want to get on with reading the story rather than my ramblings, but I wanted to say again how much your reviews mean to me. This story is quickly becoming one of my favorites out of all my stories (though I think "In the Dark" still takes the cake for me for now), and I'm humbled by all the positive feedback!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

"You…"

Endymion took one shaky step back, his chest heaving as he pumped air greedily into his screaming lungs. His right hand slowly came up to point a trembling finger at the softly glowing mark that now featured prominently on her forehead, a symbol that proudly displayed her undeniable birthright for the universe to see. She needn't explain with any words now. It was all clear. It was all too painfully clear. She had played him for a fool this entire time, and he had been too weak, too besotted to realize that he had been a pawn in her game. Now it all had to come to an end. Endymion dropped his accusatory finger and proceeded to clench both hands into tight fists, so forcefully that he felt his nails dig into his palm, on the verge of breaking the skin. He welcomed the pain, for the rest of his body had lost all sensation by this point. The Earth Prince took another mechanical step back, eliciting a low, beseeching cry from the blonde before him. Just why must she insist on looking at him with those imploring blue eyes?

"Endymion…I…" The tears were flowing freely from her pale cheeks now and converging at center of her chin before falling to the ground in large drops. Serenity didn't bother wiping them away. All she could see was his eyes, endless expanses of black, and the anger and disgust shining in them that made it impossible for her to breathe. Where would she start, even begin to explain her deception in a way that, even if he could never forgive her, then at least she could put to rest any lingering doubts in his mind as to why she had embarked on this cruel masquerade?

"Please do not address me so intimately, _Princess_ ," he bit back before she could continue, and the princess recoiled from his harsh words as if he had physically struck her. She wished he had hit her, for at least the physical pain would be better than the anguish that now wrapped unforgiving fingers around her heart and squeezed mercilessly until she feared it might stop beating altogether. "You are nothing but a stranger to me."

Serenity gripped the balcony railings for support; her legs had become jelly as the full weight of the realization that this was in all likelihood the last time she would ever be alone with him crashed into her. She had been mentally preparing herself all day for their final confrontation (which was part of the reason why she had insisted on delaying their talk until the evening), but nothing could have truly prepared her for this moment of revelation.

The princess wet her lips nervously, and Endymion stifled a tortured moan at her simple yet infinitely alluring action. This Princess Serenity was wearing the face of his beautiful Sere, and he hated it. A part of him wished he had never demanded her to tell the truth…at least then they could continue to delight each other in blissful ignorance.

"I understand, my prince," Serenity responded at last, her words a dry whisper that were promptly swept away by the evening breeze. "Please accept my apologies for such presumptuousness."

Endymion laughed then, a mirthless laugh that sent shivers down the length of the princess' body. This was not the Endymion she loved desperately. No, this man frightened her with his pitch black eyes and his laugh that hardly sounded human. Was this all her doing?

"Please accept your apologies for your 'presumptuousness,' as you call it," he repeated quietly, coldly, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her shoulders, like a small child withdrawing within herself to protect her from the terrors of night. "Such manners, Princess Serenity. Though I suppose you know nothing else. You were brought up your entire life to speak in such way, to act with every refinement befitting your station. I had always wondered about your manners, your speech, your movements, the way you walked even…you claimed to be a simple maid but showed more grace and poise than many princesses that I've encountered. You claimed to be nothing, to know nothing, yet you have the entire universe at your disposal. I was such a fool…such a fool..."

"No! No, Prince Endymion…you have no blame in any of this. Please…I would hate myself even more than I do now if you think you… _I_ was the one who came to you uninvited, who thrust myself into your bedchamber for heaven's sake! _I_ was the one who took every opportunity you offered to be near you, who wasn't strong enough to walk away sooner, because I wanted so desperately…so desperately to…"

"Why?" All fight seemed to leave his body in that one whispered word, but the torment and sadness that shone through shook Serenity to her core as she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Because I am selfish, so very selfish. I had grown up hearing so much about you from the other princesses and ladies who had the fortune to meet you, the handsome and powerful Earth Prince with eyes the color of oceans." She drew in a ragged breath, afraid to meet his eyes, those beautiful eyes that had become corrupted by her betrayal. "Countless nights I spent gazing up at the Earth from my balcony, losing myself in that blue-green planet, dreaming of you…" She bit her lip. "And I…I just had to see you for myself, even though it was forbidden, even though I knew deep in my heart that nothing good could come from it. But then we met that first morning, and I—I became greedy. I wanted to drink in more and more of you, but the problem was, the more I drank, the more I thirsted. I wanted…I wanted to be by your side, to counsel you and support you and take away your pain. And the more I learned about you, the more I dreamed of a life with you, by your side…the more I fell in love with you."

Endymion swallowed the lump in his throat as he peered down the top of her golden head. One hand, trembling and uncertain, reached out, drawn by the overpowering need to touch her. It paused, suspended in the air, mere inches from her head before the prince gritted his teeth and pulled it away from her.

"You fell in love with an image of me," he said quietly, "not _me_. Just like I fell in love with an image of you. My sweet, perfect Sere…" For the first time in years, Endymion felt the hot prick of tears sting his eyes. He had not allowed himself to cry since the day of his parents' funereal, when he had promised to honor their memory by becoming the strongest ruler for their planet as he could manage. Now, that silent vow came bubbling to the surface once more. He had to be strong for them, for his people. He had no other choice. "My Sere never existed."

Unable to contain the burst of emotion that washed over her at his words and the defeated tone in his voice, she grabbed his hands before he had time to pull them away. Both Serenity and Endymion gasped audibly at the contact and the shock of desire that licked through their bodies and spread like wildfire. He pulled her up gently and ensured that her legs were strong enough to stand on their own. The Earth Prince was the first to break free from their clasped hands, cursing the pounding in his heart from the princess' touch that felt so familiar and comforting. So inviting.

"I _am_ your Sere," she declared feverishly, her eyes wild and frantic, willing Endymion to accept her words. "I will _always_ be your Sere. No matter how much you hate me. No matter how quickly you will forget me. I will always be yours and yours alone. I told you once that I was loyal to you, Prince Endymion. That will never change, even if I don't deserve you, even if…"

"How can you stand there before me now and say these things when everything you have told me before was a lie? When you are soon to become…" Endymion's mind whirled as it sought to process everything he knew or ever heard about Princess Serenity. "When you are soon to be become _betrothed_?" He spat out the word like it was worst kind of poison. "When hundreds of princes and lords the universe over will be going to your kingdom to profess their undying love and devotion to you? When Prince Detriek…" He paused in his tirade as a bout of pain and accompanying nausea gripped him, leaving him momentarily stunned.

"Prince Endymion…" Serenity reached out in concern, then hesitated before letting her arm drop limply to her side. She imagined that her touch would only bring more disgust to her prince rather than comfort. "Are you well, my prince?" She asked anxiously.

He laughed ironically at her question, fearing all the while that his mental faculties were deserting him at last. "Tell me, will you choose him? Prince Detriek? He loves you, even a blind man could sense that even if he could not see, though I have had the misfortune to both see and sense. Will you now share _his_ bed every night, even while proclaiming your eternal loyalty to me?"

Serenity cringed at his painfully true words. How was it that she would hurt over and over again the two men that meant the most to her in this wretched universe? "I could never force him to be trapped in a marriage in which his wife was not in love him. Detriek is like an older brother to me, a brother that I had always dreamed of having, and I—I love him like a brother. I could never…"

"And does he know that? That you intend to deprive him of a lifetime with you, because you deem it for his own good to not be tied to a woman that he has hopelessly been in love with for the past decade? Who are you, to make that decision for him?" _Who are you, to have made that decision for me as well?_

"Why does it matter to you?" Serenity shouted suddenly, her voice shrill in the night air. She knew she had no right to be angry at him, but welcomed the heat coursing through her veins nonetheless. Anything to distract herself from the grief that threatened to consume her entirely. "I will save Detriek from entering into a loveless marriage by having one myself. A political marriage of convenience. Was that not what you had envisioned for yourself all this time?"

Endymion drew in several heavy breaths as he processed her outburst and tried to clear his head from the fog of pain that had descended. "Do you not fear that I might expose you, Princess Serenity? To tell all these starry-eyed suitors that their innocent princess has in fact been touched…tainted by none other than the Ice Prince himself?" To utter those words felt something akin to blasphemy, but Endymion couldn't stop himself. If he had nothing left to lose, then he resolved to go down in a blazing flame the likes she would never experience again. At least he would have that over her future husband. He smiled sardonically.

Serenity closed her eyes, not caring that her tears continued to cascade down her cheeks in endless waterfalls. "You trusted me with your secret, my prince," she replied finally, "when you had no reason to. You could have easily thrown me into the dungeons or come up with other…unspeakable ways to ensure my silence, yet you chose to believe my pledge to you. Now it is my turn to entrust my fate in you. A secret for a secret…that is only fitting, no?" She smiled ruefully, and Endymion wanted desperately to see her real smile, the one that reached her eyes and never failed to make him feel like he was staring straight into the sky itself. "I will not prolong your agony or waste your time any further, my prince."

Again that same smile. Endymion gritted his teeth as he once more fought the overwhelming urge to scoop her fragile frame into his arms and kiss each tear away. "I am so sorry, so deeply sorry to have caused you pain. I never wanted…please believe that I never wanted to hurt you. But I did, and for that, I will not ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve to, not after…" She sighed and faltered but forced herself to finish the most difficult speech of her life. "But I am selfish…so selfish in fact that if you were to ask me whether I would take this all back knowing it would bring us here tonight, to this very moment, I would say no without hesitation. There are many things I regret, but I will not regret meeting you…loving you…I cannot."

Endymion opened his mouth to speak, which was promptly silenced by a single quivering finger placed expertly on his lips. "You have given me so much, more than you'll ever know, yet all I've given in return is pain. So…so please, my prince…please let me do this one last thing for you. One final gesture of my gratitude, and I swear upon the moon itself that you will never have to endure seeing my face again. Even as I too hope for better relations for our two kingdoms in the years to come, and I only hope my selfishness won't forever condemn the Moon Kingdom in your eyes…I know we can achieve that without…without ever having to meet in person again. I cannot take away the pain here…" She rested her hands against his chest, and he groaned slightly at the sudden warmth. "But please…please let me do so here." Her hands now positioned themselves against his wound, and drawing encouragement from the fact that he had not recoiled from her touch, she closed her eyes once more and drew upon the great power that rested deep within her core, channeling it upward until her fingertips tingled from the power, itching to be released. The princess cleared her mind and gave the force one final nudge, and light promptly streamed from her hands and was quickly absorbed by Endymion's awaiting body.

Endymion remained frozen as he felt the warmth penetrate every cell, every nerve in his frame, the all-encompassing power that had driven his father into the dark recesses of paranoia made plain for him to witness in all its unfettered glory. _This_ was the true power of the Silver Crystal, he thought in awe, _this_ was her birthright, her heritage. His eyes clashed with hers as she continued her work wordlessly, watching as the pure white glow enveloped both of them. He felt the pain in his body gradually recede, watched as her eyes slowly lost their shine, like a cloud passing over the sun, as she transferred her very life force into him. He cried out for her to stop, pushing against her slender wrists to break the link that bound their two bodies together. Yet she persisted, pushing past the dizziness as she channeled the Silver Crystal harder and harder, to the outer edges of her abilities, refusing to stop until she was sure that he was completely healed. This was all she could give to him, and she gave it gladly.

When she was finally satisfied, she pulled her hands away and would have fallen into a unceremonious heap on the ground were it not for Endymion's strong grip on her arms, steadying her. She smiled up at him, knowing that she had to teleport now before she lost consciousness.

"Thank you for…for allowing me to…heal you." Every word was becoming a challenge for her as she fought valiantly against the strong lure of sleep, as her body cried out for the energy that had been forcefully depleted. "This morning I asked you what you would give to have the pain disappear, like magic. I cannot beg for your forgiveness, but at least now, now I can take comfort that you will not be in pain and I won't be here to kiss it away." She almost cried in joy to see his eyes lightening, like the night receding to give way to the light breaking over the horizon across the ocean waves.

"Princess, I—" He could feel her slipping away from him and he gripped her arms tightly, as if she would vanish from his sight at any second. Here was this woman who was his Sere but wasn't, who was looking at him the way his Sere had, all warmth and sadness and longing and desire, by whom he felt himself being captivated anew.

"Be happy, my prince. I wish you all the happiness in the universe. Above all else, I wish…I wish you every happiness." Serenity reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, and she rejoiced when he did not turn away. _This_ was how she had hoped to remember him by, looking down at her with fondness just like he had looked at Sere. "Goodbye, Prince Endymion."

"Sere…"

With a flash, she had dissipated before his eyes. So sudden was her departure that his hands remained in their original position when he had been holding her, suspended in the air and grasping for an angel that had flown back into the heavens.

* * *

Serenity materialized and surveyed her surroundings with dilated eyes before breathing a sigh of relief. She had reappeared in her own bedchamber. Her legs felt lighter, as if she were floating on air as she shakily made her way toward her own bed in the middle of the room. Somehow, over the past week, she had grown accustomed to Earth's gravitational pull, and this new weightlessness felt infinitely unsettling. She had almost succeeded in falling headfirst onto the rather inviting pillows before her door was rudely thrown open without any sort of knock or other announcement.

"Sere! Oh thank the heavens, it really is you! Sere…"

Serenity next found herself being crushed half to death in Minako's enthusiastic embrace, as the blonde leader of the senshi cried effusively into her shoulder.

"Oh Princess, we were so worried…we thought certainly something would go horribly wrong, and then what would we tell the queen? How could we, as your protectors, allow—?" She trailed off, unable to continue her train of thought.

The princess smiled and returned her friend's hug, only with less force. "I am very sorry, Minako-chan. But I am here now, aren't I? No harm has come to me. And you will hear about everything, I promise," Serenity said quickly when Minako opened her mouth to interject. "How is Mother? Does she suspect…"

Minako sniffled and wiped a couple of stray tears from her flushed cheeks. "Queen Serenity is fine. She has, to our surprise, not asked about your whereabouts too frequently…perhaps she has been consumed by preparations for the betrothal. She seemed to accept that you had been in the villages this entire time, tending to a particularly ill child whose condition prevented you from leaving her side. Though I am so glad you returned when you did, Sere…I doubt we would have been able to use that excuse for much longer."

"I understand how difficult a position I placed the senshi in for covering for me. And for that, I am unspeakably grateful, Minako-chan."

Minako gave the princess a reassuring squeeze on her hand. "As long as you believe it was worth it, Princess." She frowned. "But why are your hands so cold?" Hurried hands now ran across the princess' face and arms in increasing alarm. "Don't tell me you used the Silver Crystal? How would…"

"Forgive me," the princess interjected quietly, "could we discuss this in the morning? I…I fear I can barely keep my eyes open…"

Minako looked defiant, but her persistence quickly deflated in seeing the deep fatigue that now consumed her charge. She nodded hesitantly.

"Rest then, Princess," she said gently, "we may speak in the morning."

As soon as Serenity heard the quiet click of the door, she succumbed to her unbelievably heavy eyelids, allow sleep to claim its all-too-willing victim.

* * *

Serenity slept for two days and two nights without waking, caught in a fitful slumber which found her tossing and turning and mumbling incoherent phrases in which the words "Endymion" and "forgive me" featured prominently. The senshi took turns keeping vigil by their beloved princess' side, holding her hand and brushing her matted hair away from her eyes as she whimpered, wondering what agony she had experienced on Earth to merit such responses. They hated being powerless to drive away whatever troubles plagued Serenity in the depths of her subconscious. Whatever she had suffered in the hands of Prince Endymion, it clearly had affected the princess immensely. So they sat and waited and prayed, willing Serenity to recharge her broken body and awaken once more, so they could finally begin to chip away at the walls that she had constructed.

The princess finally woke up on the third morning, her eyes fluttering open to an intense brightness from the morning sun. She shaded her eyes from the offending light before yawning and stretching her sore muscles. As she gradually came to her senses, she became aware of a presence beside her bed. She turned, and her sleep-filled eyes focused on her unannounced visitor.

"Rei-chan," she breathed, then forced her aching muscles into a sitting position. "What are you doing here?"

"If your princess fell into a deep sleep of indeterminate duration from using the Silver Crystal—which, by the way, could have _killed_ her—I think you would think it wise to make sure nothing bad would befall her in her sleep, no?" Sailor Mars asked amusedly, as she tapped the still dazed princess lightly on the nose.

"What do you mean? How long have I been asleep?" Serenity sat up straighter in bed. Hadn't she only been asleep for the past night, after she had… She swallowed reflexively, forcing herself to tamp down the fresh wave of pain and guilt as memories from her last meeting with Endymion resurfaced to haunt her.

"You have been asleep for two full days, Princess. We told the queen that you had caught cold after returning from the villages," Rei offered kindly.

"Two days!" Serenity jumped from the bed immediately and went to grab the change of clothes laid out neatly beside her bed. She grasped the soft silk in her hands, the reality that she was back home and planets apart from a certain Earth Prince hitting her with full force. She bunched the delicate fabric as her hands clenched into fists. Luckily, her stomach took the opportunity to rumble loudly in protest, causing both girls to burst into surprised laughter. "Have I missed breakfast?"

"If you hurry, I think you will just make it." Rei's violet eyes regarded her princess with a rare softness. "Queen Serenity will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, Rei-chan." Serenity wrapped her arms around the fiery senshi of Mars. "I am glad to be back, surrounded by all of you again."

"And we are glad to have you back, Sere," she smiled, "it's boring in these halls without you, I'm afraid to admit."

Serenity laughed, and for a fleeting second, the crushing pain of losing Endymion was pushed to the back of her mind. "I better hurry."

* * *

The blonde entered into the dining hall and took her seat gingerly, not wishing to disturb her mother, who was diligently studying a document while a free hand absentmindedly traced the rim of the cup of tea beside her. Queen Serenity looked up at the sound and smiled gently at her daughter. Serenity cautiously returned the smile, drinking in the sight of her mother in all her elegance and beauty; the princess had missed her mother, and her effortless grace that never ceased to awe the princess, dearly, she realized. She wondered if she could ever attain even a shadow of the queen's accomplishments.

"Sere, I trust you are feeling better?"

Serenity nodded as she proceeded to fill her plate, her mouth watering in anticipation. "I am, Mother. I hope I did not cause you any worry. It was only a small cold. Nothing a little sleep could not cure."

"I am glad you are safe and well now." The queen offered her daughter another smile. "That child that you spent the past week healing, if I understand correctly from the senshi…is she all recovered now as well?"

Serenity nodded again and bit into a slice of toast, even as her heart constricted. She loathed lying to her mother, hated that it seemed to come out so naturally. But, she supposed, it wasn't an _entire_ lie, for she _had_ spent the past week healing someone. Nevermind that this person was decidedly not a village child.

"Yes, Mother." She forced herself to continue chewing like normal.

"And you were in the nearby villages for this entire week?" The queen's tone was so casual, so airy, so free of suspicion that Serenity was almost lulled into thinking that soon this awkward conversation would be behind them.

"Yes, Mother." She could not bring herself to look into the queen's eyes.

"Lying does not become you, my daughter." Serenity's eyes widened until they were double their normal size at Queen Serenity's words, spoken with that same light tone. "When we have been bestowed such a gift of power by the heavens, it does not befit us to use deception to bend others to our will."

The princess felt herself dwindling under her mother's sad, firm gaze. "Mother…"

"Did you know, my daughter? The Silver Crystal flows through every molecule of our beings. It gives us life, fills us to our very core so that we may share that energy with our people. Did you really think that I could not feel you, as surely as I feel my own existence, wherever you went? That I would allow my only daughter, the future of our kingdom, to place herself in harm's way without keeping abreast of your whereabouts? My Sere…I know you have been on Earth during the duration of your absence from the palace. I know that you were with him, the young Earth Prince that had captivated you long before you ever set eyes on him. And I had every confidence that you would come back, no matter how loudly your heart screamed otherwise."

Serenity ran toward her mother and fell to her knees then, burying her face in the rich fabric of the queen's dress. "I have wronged you so deeply, Mother. You and the senshi…I—" She felt her mother's hands gently stroking the top of her head and shuddered.

"You are here now, my daughter, and ready to face the next crossroads in your path. That is all that matters." The queen sighed and continued to run her fingers through the princess' hair. As a child, that simple gesture never failed to calm Serenity even in the face of her most violent fits. Some things never changed. "I was young once too, Sere. I was scared and resentful and so utterly frustrated that the power everyone else in the universe craved only served as a vice around my neck. But tell me…do you regret it? Do you regret meeting him?"

"No," Serenity replied immediately, just as she had told Endymion himself. "I regret hurting you and the girls. I regret deceiving the prince. But…" She remembered the way his hands scorched her skin, the way his lips drank from her and she drank from him in return. "But I cannot regret seeing him. I cannot regret having the chance to…" Here she stopped, figuring it prudent to spare the queen from any further details of her interactions with Endymion. "I am selfish, Mother, but if given the choice, knowing now how it would all end, I would still go to Earth. I just wish I had not irreparably damaged any chance we might have had to reconcile with Earth."

"Selfishness and selflessness exist on a continuum, my daughter. It is near impossible to claim either extreme. It is only human nature to want. But a very wise queen once told me that there are bigger things in this universe than our heart's desires. That is especially true for us, Sere." Serenity's breath caught in her throat as she recognized those words. "Though I doubt that our potential reconciliation with Earth is 'irreparably damaged.'"

"You were not there, Mother," the princess replied forlornly. "You did not see his eyes. I hurt him…he will not wish to have anything to do with us now, not in either of our lifetimes at least." But oh, how she wished things had ended differently!

"Is that so?" The queen brushed a kiss to Serenity's temple. "Then it must be a different Prince Endymion of Earth that I have granted an audience to this morning."

Queen Serenity turned, leaving her shell-shocked daughter to stare at her gracefully departing figure.

* * *

 _Well! What do you think? Gotta love the angst, no? :) Thanks for reading, and please drop me a review!_

 _This story was written and posted September 2017._


	10. Masquerade Chapter 9

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 9_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter! As always, thank you_ _ **very**_ _much to all my lovely readers who took the time to leave me a review for the last chapter. Hope this chapter is worth the wait!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

 _Two Days Earlier_

The General groaned, throwing one hand across his still closed eyes in annoyance as the loud, incessant pounding at the door broke through his much-needed slumber. Endymion had made the General swear not to disrupt the prince the entire night during which Sere would purportedly explain herself to him, to which the General had, after some persuading, begrudgingly agreed. Still, that had not stopped him from laying awake half the night in tense anticipation, turning this way and that, his mind conjuring up all sorts of imaginative (and some admittedly far-fetched) scenarios until his brain could take no more torture and he finally fell into a fitful sleep. Now the knocks pierced through the dreamy haze of unconsciousness just as the General was able to escape the worries and stresses that weighed on him constantly.

"Yes?" The word came out more sharply than he had intended, but he had little patience for his rather rude visitor. No doubt it was some over-eager page delivering a message that could have waited at least until the sun peeked over the horizon.

"General…it's me," came a low voice that the General recognized all too well. Immediately the sleep that had clouded his mind was chased away by the sudden burst of adrenaline that quickly permeated his veins. If Endymion was here at _his_ door at this hour…

"Come in, Prince," he said quickly as he sat upright and rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes.

Endymion needed no further invitation. A few seconds and several long strides later found the Earth Prince half-collapsed on the chair beside the General's bed, staring at his advisor and closest thing he had to a father on this Earth with red-rimmed and wild eyes. The older man stared back sadly, firmly, yet sympathetically, offering wordless support until his prince was able to find his voice again.

"She's gone forever," Endymion whispered finally, his voice raspy and slurred by what the General could only characterize as frenzied desperation.

"I assume that the conversation did not go well then." The prince did not react to his half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood, and the General's faint smile died promptly on his lips. He laid a comforting hand on Endymion's shoulder. "Tell me what happened, Endymion."

"You were right. Does that please you? That our Sere, with her quiet, unassuming manners, was in fact the most sought-after princess in the universe?" The prince laughed bitterly, and the General felt his shoulders tense reflexively.

"You mean to say that our suspicions…the Moon Princess herself here in our palace…"

"The one and the same." That same hard laugh rang hollowly in the General's ears as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood in one smooth motion, and began pacing about his chamber as he was wont to do while deep in thought.

"And you say she has left? How did she…how did you…" The General trailed off as his eyes roamed more carefully over Endymion's slouched, disheveled figure: the mussed hair, the beginnings of a coarse shadow across his chin, his shirt half-buttoned and un-tucked. He drew in a sharp breath as he abruptly ceased his pacing and faced his prince. "Your wound…"

Endymion closed his eyes, replaying the last moments of his meeting with Serenity as she beseeched him with her crystalline blue eyes overflowing with tears, the memory forever branded in his mind like a permanent scar that time could fade but never completely erase. "I suppose I can now count myself as one of the lucky few to have experienced the power of the Silver Crystal so directly."

"She healed you," the General responded with no small touch of shock. "I had heard whispers over the years that the princess possessed such abilities, but I never thought she would…"

"Again, how lucky I must be. How lucky that, even as I yelled and cursed and distanced myself from her as she implored me on her knees to understand why she chose to deceive us, even as I led her to believe that her touch disgusted me, even as I remained unmoved by the tears that coursed down her cheeks, she still insisted on healing me. 'One final gesture of her gratitude,' she called it. As if I deserved such a gift after the things I said to her." The Earth Prince rubbed his throbbing temples, feeling as if his head might crack open and split in two as the combination of emotional trauma and sleep deprivation wreaked havoc on his brain.

"You are too harsh on yourself, Prince," the older man offered gently. "You lashed out in anger and hurt, which, even if not excusable, is surely understandable. And what she offered you is truly a gift, Endymion. Now our greatest fear that someone might discover your injury before you recovered has been made moot."

"I don't deserve such a gift," Endymion responded dully. "All my life, Father had taught me to fear and look toward the power of the Silver Crystal with suspicion, as if it were an evil, all-consuming force that could threaten life as we knew it at a second's notice. Yet I felt it, General…I that felt that power in my veins, coursing through me, and it was…I am not sure what words would give it justice, but it was…warm and comforting and… _pure_. Watching that light stream from her fingertips…I…"

He trailed off, knowing that his delirious ramblings must be completely nonsensical to the General. Endymion had always prided himself in maintaining cool, rational composure no matter the circumstance with which he was confronted. But in the face of his own racing, incoherent thoughts, he realized just how captivated by his golden-haired angel he had become. _She_ was all that made sense now in his world, yet she could not be any farther away from his grasp.

"Answer me this, Endymion, and answer me truthfully." The General forced his charge to look into his dark eyes. "Do you love her?"

"I love Sere," he replied without any hint of hesitation. "The princess…"

"Assume they are one and the same. Can you forgive her betrayal? Can you look past the fact that the foundation for your relationship was based on deception?"

"I—" Endymion looked down at his hands, which were clenched so tightly into fists that his fingers had begun to turn white. He sighed deeply before affirming what the General already suspected. "I already have. I thought I could be angry with her, could hate her—and I did, when I first saw that blessed and cursed symbol shining on her forehead…I felt an anger that I would not wish on my worst enemy—but then she looked at me with Sere's eyes, spoke to me in Sere's voice and…I lost track of where Sere ended and Serenity began." The Earth Prince ran a shaky hand through his hair. "But this is all for nothing, is it not? She will be betrothed in a matter of weeks, and I…I will go back pretending that my heart is still my own."

"Prince. Look at me." Endymion reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet the General's, willing himself once more to push back the tears that were beginning to burn in the back of his eyes. Yet he would not cry in front of the General no. He could not. He gritted his teeth so hard that they nipped the inside of his cheek, and he could taste salty metallic in his mouth. "It does not have to end like this. Tell me what you wish for, my prince, and I will support you."

"I—I don't understand." The prince's head was spinning to the point that he feared he might lose consciousness. "I don't understand what you are trying to tell me."

"Endymion…I stood by your father and supported him, even if at times I did not agree with his policies and decisions. Now I stand by you with the same unwavering support. As you yourself admit, Princess Serenity is not yet betrothed. If this is what you wish, to have a chance with her, then tell me now."

"I…even if I wanted to pursue the princess, I could never put my selfish interests above that of Earth. I promised my people that we would become stronger, that we would be independent, free from the confines and protocols required of a member planet in the Silver Alliance and away from the rule of a foreign queen. I cannot compromise that vow and subject Earth to new turmoil now that we have finally quashed the latest rebellions. The second she revealed herself as the Moon Princess, and not my sweet, simple Sere, she was lost to me. I love her, but I cannot have her."

"It is not as if you could have married her even if she _were_ just a common maid," the General chuckled and received a not-so-gentle slap from Endymion in response. "Hear me out, Prince. You claim to value Earth's independence above all else, but tell me, is that truly your voice, or that of the late king? Is it not Earth's continued prosperity and growth that you truly desire? You know as well as I do that there are a growing number of lords who support at least considering the possibility of joining the Silver Alliance. We have, what, less than a month before the ceremonies begin? I could rally their support during these few weeks, and together we could form a plan to address and contain any protests if you were to choose to go down this path. And do not forget, Endymion. While it is true that we would be under Queen Serenity's rule for the foreseeable future, one day Princess Serenity will become queen, and with you as her king, Earth's position within the Silver Alliance would be elevated. We would no longer just be a member planet. Not to mention that Earth would also gain a queen who, by all accounts, is compassionate and generous…just like your mother. A queen who could be respected by her people and loved by her king."

It was as if the General had seen into the future and given careful thought to this very scenario even before it had happened. "I—I always thought you were against joining the Silver Alliance," Endymion responded weakly. "I must admit that I am…surprised, to say the least." Even as he said those words, his battered heart soared at the prospect that maybe, just perhaps…then came crashing down to the ground from the heights of hope. "Although, even if I hypothetically were to proceed…you are forgetting two crucial details."

"Ah." The General smiled knowingly. "You are referring to the fact that we have not received a formal invitation to attend the betrothal ceremonies so that you may take your place among the princess' suitors, and that the princess likely now hates you."

"Precisely." Endymion couldn't help returning a small smile.

"The first I will work on remedying as soon as you tell me you wish to proceed. The second…that one is squarely in your jurisdiction, I'm afraid."

"I—" Still the prince hesitated, wondering if this were really possible, that somehow, he could continue pursuing the best interests of his planet even while chasing after his heart's desires.

"Sometimes it does not need to be a choice between you and your people. This situation that we find ourselves in is by no means perfect, but…do you not think it worth it to at least see what could be?"

The General had his answer in the hope that lightened Endymion's eyes, like the sun reflecting off the ocean waves just after a storm. He made quick strides toward his dressing room, knowing full well there was not a second to lose, only pausing briefly to toss his final, hurried words to his prince over his shoulder: "I will send word to the moon to request an audience with Queen Serenity at her earliest convenience."

* * *

That was how Endymion found himself now standing before Queen Serenity in the teleportation room of the moon palace, his legs having suddenly decided to mutiny as her gray eyes regarded him with undisguised curiosity. He forced his rebellious limbs into a deep bow, which she accepted with a nod before walking toward him with arms outstretched. He took her proffered hands and kissed them gently in a sign of respect, all the while fearing that she could hear his heart drumming within his chest.

"Prince Endymion," the queen said evenly, for she appeared cool and unaffected by the Earth Prince's presence, "welcome to the Moon Kingdom."

"Thank you, my queen," he responded automatically, thankful that he had not lost his ability to speak in that moment, "I am honored to have been granted an audience with you this morning, and on such short notice. I hope you did not find the request too untoward."

"Nonsense." Endymion was drawn by her slow smile, which reminded him so much of the maid-turned-princess that had laid claim to his heart without the least bit of effort on her part. "If I did take offense, then you wouldn't be standing before me in my palace now, would you?"

He lowered his head in agreement, then dared another look into those silvery eyes that seemingly held the secrets of the universe within their unchartered depths. "Then I can only offer you my gratitude once again."

Queen Serenity laughed slightly before gesturing toward the door. "Let us take this meeting to a more appropriate location then, shall we? If you would please follow me, Prince."

The Earth Prince couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful marble floors as he walked beside the queen, peering admiringly at the elegant furnishings and tasteful art that adorned the halls as the pair made their way to one of the meeting rooms. This palace was where his Sere…no, Princess Serenity called home, these halls were where she built her childhood memories, which fostered her growth into the irresistible young woman she was now.

Endymion took his seat across from the Moon Queen and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee that was wordlessly offered to him from one of the servants. He took a large pull of the dark liquid from the cup, as if drawing strength from the drink as it trickled easily down his throat and warmed his stomach in its path downward through his body.

The queen, for her part, continued to study him openly while her hands draped gracefully over a cup of steaming tea. "You inherited Queen Gaia's eyes," she said finally, and Endymion felt a familiar twinge of pain at the reminder of his mother's untimely death.

"I understand that you were once friends…one might even venture to characterize the friendship as close." Endymion took another sip of his coffee, drawing a strange sense of comfort from the way Queen Serenity's eyes glazed over, lost in memories of simpler, happier times.

"Yes," she whispered finally, "we were close friends. I regret the circumstances under which it ended." She smiled and shook her head. "But that is all in the past now. I was very distraught to hear about the accident. I…I would have sent my condolences to you directly, but…" The queen faltered, and Endymion caught the briefest flash of emotions—sadness, regret, pain—that contorted her features before her serene mask slid back into place.

"I understand completely," the prince responded quickly, "given the state of relations, or rather lack thereof, between our two kingdoms at the time of their passing. I did not come today to rehash painful memories." He paused there, trying to gauge her reaction to his words, yet she offered him only that same, carefully empty smile.

"Then tell me…why you did come, my prince? Tell me, why after so many years of no contact between our two kingdoms, you have requested a meeting with me as a matter of utmost urgency?" Endymion bit his lip worriedly. He had been sure that she would probe him on the reason for his highly unusual request, yet nothing could have prepared him in responding. For what had he to say? That he had unknowingly fallen in love her only daughter and now, against all reason, protocol, and self-conviction, sought the chance to make her his forever? As far as he was aware, the queen knew nothing of Serenity's forbidden trip to Earth, and he would certainly not be the one to betray her confidence. A secret for a secret, as the princess had aptly put it.

"Forgive me, my queen, if my General conveyed my desire to meet with you with more urgency than I had requested," and here Endymion silently cursed himself for unfairly criticizing the General when his loyal advisor had done exactly what he needed to do, "for it was simply my goal to reestablish communications with the moon sooner rather than later. Ever since my parents' passing, I have wanted to reach out and begin to reconcile the past wrongs between our kingdoms. But as you are likely aware, my attentions for the past months have been focused primarily on containing the internal unrest and rebellions that sprung up when I came into power. Now that those have been dealt with, I can finally turn my focus to building the trust that had once existed between us, and which was unfairly broken."

The queen nodded once in agreement. "I too wish for better relations with Earth. In fact, little would please me more. You have wisdom beyond your years, Prince Endymion." She smiled and extended her hand, which Endymion took gratefully. "I see much of your mother in you."

"Thank you, my queen. Although there is much of my father in me as well, I'm afraid," he returned smoothly, prompting a small, airy laugh from the silver-haired queen.

"You say that as if it were a bad thing, Prince! Contrary to what you may think, I continue to have great respect for the late king. I may not have agreed with his views on many topics for obvious reasons—" Here she offered Endymion an uncharacteristic smirk. "—but I never once doubted his sincerity and dedication to Earth. He thought what he was doing was best for his people, and I cannot fault him for that. Even if it meant the loss of a dear friend."

For a few long moments, neither party spoke as they regarded each other in wordless understanding. Finally, Endymion broke the silence. "I am very…relieved…to hear you say this, Queen Serenity."

She smiled, and this time the smile reached her eyes and transformed them into molten silver, glimmering in the morning sun. "Well then. Now that we have properly dispensed of the formalities, I ask you again to tell me the real reason that brings you to my kingdom this morning."

For all their beauty, Queen Serenity's eyes were impossible to read. How could he proceed, knowing that it might cause the princess unnecessary distress? Yet if he did not say anything now, he would lose her forever. His jaw tightened noticeably as the internal battle brewed within him. Thankfully, the queen was not so heartless as to torture the poor Earth Prince indefinitely.

"I must say, Prince Endymion," she began lightly, her voice almost taking on a song-like quality that belied the importance of her next words, "your loyalty to my daughter is quite commendable." Endymion drew in a sharp breath. "I know Princess Serenity went to Earth against my orders for the sole purpose of seeing you. I know she went disguised as a maid and intentionally brought herself closer to you. And I know, despite your best efforts, you found yourself fascinated by her, drawn to her inexplicably. But rest assured, my prince, for I don't believe _any_ man who has seen and gotten to know her could claim himself immune to her charms. You are therefore in rather good company."

Was he hallucinating, or was the queen finding… _amusement_ at his predicament? Endymion could hardly believe his ears as she concluded her speech and looked at him expectantly. But perhaps there _was_ some dark humor to be found in the utter irony of the situation—the so-dubbed Ice Prince melted by a common maid who in fact was the most desired princess in the universe. Somewhere, fate had to be laughing at his expense.

"I didn't know if she…if she had dared to tell you," he supplied lamely.

"She didn't need to," the queen replied simply, "but that is not the issue at hand. What I want to hear from you now is why you are sitting in front of me, knowing what you know about her, knowing what is soon to come…"

Endymion felt the next words gurgle from his throat with desperate urgency. "I wish to have a place at the betrothal ceremonies." His words sounded shrill and clumsy even to his own ears, yet he persisted. This was, after all, what he came here to do. "I am not asking for any special dispensations. All I wish is to be formally invited, to take my place among her sea of suitors, to show her that she does not have to resign herself to a marriage of convenience, that she could have…that is, if she still wanted…" He trailed off feebly, the fire that pushed him to finally speak his mind now all but ashes that left a decidedly unpleasant taste in his mouth.

Queen Serenity regarded him with an expression that he couldn't quite read, and he felt himself withering in the thick silence until at last she spoke. "You care deeply for my daughter, that I can see clearly written all over your face. As a mother, that warms my heart, Prince." She stopped there and sighed, and for the first time that day, Endymion glimpsed into the burden that she shouldered. "But you must be aware that the moon has come under intense scrutiny as the princess' betrothal draws nearer by the day. Every move we make, every decision, every meeting has brought criticism from princes and nobles claiming unfair treatment. If we were to extend an invitation to you at this late stage, when the invitations were sent many months ago, that in itself is a 'special dispensation' that will draw considerable uproar from the system. Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes," he said plainly, "if it means having a place by her side. I am not afraid of what others say. I am no stranger to being the subject of gossip and scorn. That I can assure you." He smiled ironically.

"And have you considered, if in the end she chooses you, what this would mean for your kingdom? Your father hated the idea of the Silver Alliance so much that he chose to sever all ties between our kingdoms. It is one thing to wish for better relations between us…it is another altogether to formally join the Silver Alliance. Are you prepared to do the one thing that your father abhorred? To go against all that he believed in the most forceful way possible?"

He knew that Queen Serenity was testing him, pushing him the outer bounds of his patience in an effort to discern just how far he would go in his bid for her daughter's hand. He couldn't blame her for that, and in fact, he and the General had travelled down the exact same path to its hypothetical conclusion. He could not enter the game if he were not willing to abide by the rules.

"I am," he declared quietly, and the queen fell back into her chair at his simple yet forceful affirmation. "My father believed that the Silver Crystal was a force of darkness, heavy with the ominous promise of Earth's eventual destruction. That was his main reason for breaking ties with the moon. I, however, know the Silver Crystal to be pure and…good." He shivered, remembering the soft light that filled his injured body to the brim with its warm energy. "My father and I have a fundamental difference in belief regarding the very nature of the crystal and the beings who wield it."

"Unless there are truly extenuating circumstances, Earth would be expected to abide fully by the protocols of a member planet within the alliance."

"I understand." Here he hesitated, wondering if he should reveal all of his and the General's careful considerations in thinking through the nuances of such an alliance with the moon. But if her frankness with him in this meeting was any indication, then she had to know. Nothing must be withheld. "But once Princess Serenity becomes queen, and I, if I would be so lucky, her king, then Earth's status would no longer simply be a member planet, would it?" After finishing his speech, he braced himself for the inevitable aftermath.

To his surprise, she laughed openly. "I see you have considered every angle after all, Prince Endymion. Just as I expected."

"It is not the most romantic proposition, but in our world…" He stopped when she raised her hand in dismissal.

"There is no such thing as a happily-ever-after in our world, my prince. There is only negotiation and strategy and compromise and acceptance. Love is only for the very fortunate few." The queen regarded him warmly, and for a second, she could almost swear she was looking into the eyes of her former, beloved friend.

"Then…you will grant me the invitation?" Endymion held his breath after daring to ask the question, hoping that his honesty had won the queen's sympathy to his plight if not her trust or admiration.

"It is not mine to extend," she said, then reached out and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as his face fell. "It is my daughter's heart you seek to claim. It is her agreement to this that ultimately matters. So you may ask her yourself."

Once again Endymion's heart seemed to make a valiant effort at jumping out of his chest, if the frantic beating were any indication. "You will allow me to see her today?"

"I have denied all of her suitors any meetings with her until the beginning of the ceremonies. However, given the circumstances, and the fact that she has been lurking behind these doors for the duration of our meeting, I will grant you this one exception. But after this meeting, if she agrees to extend an invitation to you that is, I must ask you not to see her until the betrothal. What were the words you used? Ah yes…no 'special dispensations,' if you may." With that, the queen rose in one fluid moment, leaving Endymion still seated behind the table frozen in shock.

Just as Queen Serenity had predicted, the princess nearly fell onto the ground when her mother unexpectedly opened the door, which she had been leaning heavily on with her ear pressed against it, straining to catch any words that made it through the barrier. Princess Serenity saw crimson as she regained her footing, suddenly unable to look at anywhere other than the floor as her senses were heightened, acutely aware of the man seated a mere few feet away from her.

"Mother, I—" The queen brushed a quick kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"I will see you at dinner tonight, Sere," she said kindly, then looked back toward the now blushing prince, who himself was unable to look straight at the two women before him. "Prince Endymion, I hope you will not take offence if I do not see you away when you return to Earth. I am afraid I am overdue for meetings this morning."

"Of course not, my queen," he mumbled awkwardly. "I am honored by your time today. Truly."

"As am I." Queen Serenity turned and closed the door softly behind her.

Endymion, having lost to the overpowering desire to feast his hungry eyes on the blonde now so tantalizingly close to him, was the first to break his staring contest with the ground. His gaze raked across her small frame, admiring anew each curve, each dip and swell of her flawless figure. Heavens, how he wanted her, wanted to feel her soft body pressed against him, to taste those honey-sweet lips melting into his own. He groaned, silently berating himself for being such a monster at a time like this. The princess likely despised him after he left her in tears two days ago, and now all he could do was thinking about kissing her. He blamed it on the fact that she was completely and utterly irresistible. But he was apparently in good company, for had not countless other princes declared her the most beautiful woman in the universe? He used to laugh at such hyperbole; now he knew all of their praises to be true.

"The queen calls you Sere," he observed hesitantly, afraid that if he spoke too quickly or loudly, then Serenity might disappear in a flash, leaving him to grasp at the air itself once more.

"Yes," she returned finally, equally as hesitantly. "So do my senshi…my best friends."

"And Prince Detriek?" It was a sore subject for the couple, but Endymion couldn't help the jealousy that bubbled in his veins at the thought of her sharing such intimacy with another man. Clearly, whenever he was around her, his senses and any semblance of sound reasoning fled immediately.

"Why are you here?" She demanded suddenly, lifting her blue eyes to clash forcefully with his own. She whimpered audibly when she saw the fire burn in his eyes and could feel her own yearning need promptly knock all air from her lungs. Curse this man and the miniature oceans that he had for eyes, she thought bitterly.

"Princess, I—"

"Was it to expose my transgressions to my mother? Because I was a fool, and you are too, to think I could hide a secret such as this from her. You are too late if that was your plan." Serenity looked away, chest heaving at her outburst, trying desperately to grasp at whatever shreds of dignity she had left before she fell into his arms and pleaded for him to forgive her. For him to love her as he had loved Sere.

"I would never do that to you, Princess Serenity," he whispered fervently. His hands took on a life of their own as they grasped her fingers, and he exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he heard her soft gasp. "Do you really think so lowly of me, that I would seek to punish you after what you did for me, after you drew upon the Silver Crystal and used your own life force to…"

"Stop. Please just…stop." Serenity pulled her hands away forcefully, and Endymion bit back a cry of despair. Perhaps it was too late, and these past two sleepless nights where he meticulously replayed each possible scenario in his head of their possible union, the joining of two strong kingdoms, and came up with solutions for everywhere things could go wrong, had all been for naught. "You owe me nothing, if you came out of some misplaced obligation to…apologize or…" She shuddered, not caring that her traitorous tears had already begun leaving two trails of salt down her pale cheeks. "I promised that you never had to see my face again, remember? Now you have made me break my own promise… So please just…just tell me why you're here, please, I—I can't bear it, seeing you here…" She licked her lips nervously, unaware of the maddening effect that the simple movement had on the prince.

"Does seeing me really cause you that much pain?" Endymion said finally, forcing his voice to remain even as he felt he might collapse at her feet without the slightest bit more provocation.

"It pains me, knowing that I hurt you so deeply, knowing that you could only look at me with anger and disgust, and worse still, distrust…knowing that I have forever tainted…" The Earth Prince placed a finger over her lips, effectively silencing her self-hating speech when he could stand to hear no more.

"I came to beg for your permission to court you," he said, and hope grew as he watched her eyes widen. "Those things I said to you that night…I lashed out in anger and pain and…and you have no idea how much they haunt me now. Yes, you lied out of a need to protect your true identity, but if you hadn't, then…then we would have never met. Then this…this we would have never experienced." He pressed her forehead against hers, thrilling in the small puffs of warm air that hit his cheeks from her shallow breathing. "So today I present myself to you as a suitor, asking simply for the opportunity to take my place beside your small army of potential husbands…for the chance to make you mine."

She cried openly now, not caring that her eyes were swollen and her nose red. Here was her prince, telling her everything she wanted to hear, making true her wildest fantasies, pleading with her as Serenity and not Sere. But at what cost to him? Could she really give in to her deepest desires knowing what she knew now, having seen how much he cared for his kingdom? And him personally…how could she subject him to a life under constant scrutiny, a life filled with dinners and balls and gatherings and fake smiles that threatened to drive her insane?

"Prince Endymion…I cannot ask that of you. I cannot ask you to give up Earth's independence, to give up your own independence, and enter into a world that you have previously wanted nothing to do with. You said so yourself, that giving up Earth's independence would be too high a cost to bear. I could never live with myself in the face of your sacrifice, afraid of that inevitable morning when you would wake up next to me and despise me. Despise the life that you were thrown into. I am your Sere…but I cannot be that simple girl with her heart in her hands, ready and willing to follow you to the ends of the universe. I have to fulfill the shoes of Princess Serenity in the end, but you are not doomed to the same fate." Serenity gripped his hands to the point of discomfort, but Endymion was too distracted to notice.

"You are not asking me for anything, Princess…I am giving freely. Should you not leave that decision to me and trust that I will make the right choice in the end? Leave my people and my own life to me. Don't reject me…don't reject this…out of a need to _save_ me in some way. Give me the chance to see you operate in your world. Give me the opportunity to envision how I could fit in your life, and you in mine. Let us freely choose each other…and if it's not with either of us want in the end, then at least we part with no regrets." His hands were on her shoulders now, shaking her gently to emphasize his beseeching plea.

He found his answer in her lips, hot and urgent, against his own, which he returned with equal vigor after the initial seconds of shock wore off. Her hands were freely roaming his shoulders and chest, and his in her golden tresses, each re-memorizing every feature of the other with small gasps of delight. In the back of his mind, Endymion registered that this was perhaps not the smartest decision, given their rather compromising situation. If someone were to walk in right now…then he may very well have to marry her to save her honor. He smiled widely at the thought as he nibbled gently at her bottom lip and was immediately rewarded with a low moan.

When they parted for air, Serenity's cheeks were a bright ruby red. "Endymion…" Oh, how he loved the sound of his name on her lips! "After today, I am afraid we won't be able to…to see each other like this anymore. At least, not until you return for the ceremonies."

"You mean, alongside all the other eligible men in the universe." He laughed when she punched him softly on the shoulder. "I understand. Queen Serenity was very clear on that point, and I of course will adhere to the strictest dictates of decorum." He bowed with a flourish and rightly earned another punch.

"You tease me." She pouted, and Endymion fought the overwhelming urge to kiss her senseless. "We cannot see each other in person, but…" She pulled out the same small communicator that she had used to speak to Minako while on Earth. "I am not sure my mother specifically forbade _all_ communications, did she?"

"Sere…" Throwing all caution to the wind, Endymion leaned down and caught her lips in his own once again.

* * *

 _You know, this might be the longest chapter for any story that I've ever written (and I've written a lot in my time)! :) I wanted to delve a bit more into the political/practical consequences of a potential union of our favorite couple in this chapter, as you could probably tell, but hopefully it wasn't too boring. I threw a little sweetener in the end there! I've found that so many fics, including ones I've penned in the past, glaze over that fact straight to the happily-ever-after, so I wanted to show that even if Serenity and Endymion do end up together, it's certainly not perfect. With the end of this chapter we transition from them being in the privacy of Endymion's room to being on the moon, fully in the public eye. Not sure how many more chapters I will want to round out the story, but I think I can finally glimpse the end now. Anyway, thanks as always for reading! Will try to update as soon as I can. Take care!_

 _This story was written and posted September 2017._


	11. Masquerade Chapter 10

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 10_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes: I'm back with Chapter 10! As always, I truly appreciate the continued feedback. Keep the reviews coming! :)_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Endymion leaned further over the balcony railing, drawing comfort from the late evening breeze against his cheeks even as involuntary shivers gripped his body like small, icy bolts of electricity. He smiled into the communicator, meeting Serenity's expectant gaze with matching warmth. Such had become their routine these past few, tortuously long weeks in which they were denied each other's physical presence and the attendant pleasures that came with such meetings. No matter how hectic their days were and how quickly the hours slipped away, filled with meetings and preparations and strategies and talking until their voices were hoarse, they always managed to carve out some time just before they went to bed each night—even if just for a few minutes before their eyelids became too cumbersome to keep open—to speak to each other. Sometimes the conversations were decidedly serious in nature as they continued to explore and learn about each other's past, present and the potential for a future intertwined. Other times Serenity drew rare laughter from the Earth Prince as she regaled him of her childhood antics.

Those precious moments were what fueled Endymion's resolve to soldier on in this process. If he were truly honest with himself, he could admit that the past weeks had undeniably been trying. The prince faced not only the shock and immediate questioning of his motives by other princes and nobles (many of whom, Endymion thought wryly, had their _own_ designs on the Moon Princess so as to only be fitting that he question _their_ motives as well, though he had smartly held his tongue so as not to draw further anger), but also that of his own lords, a number of whom were unsurprisingly skeptical of the Silver Alliance and their prince's inexplicable change of heart seemingly overnight.

Then there was the matter of his own mind; despite his outward assurances to Queen Serenity, he had fallen prey to a sizeable dose of cognitive dissonance as he struggled to reconcile his younger perceptions of the Moon Kingdom, influenced heavily by his father's teachings, with what he knew now to be the truth. He could not ignore the times he sat silently beside his ever-loyal General as his adviser eloquently made their case for Endymion's bid for the Moon Princess' hand to this lord or that (he had lost count by now). Was this truly the path he was destined to take, and to take Earth with him?

But then…then in those fleeting moments once he was safely ensconced in his bedchambers, he would see her smiling face. She would drown out the noise, and all that was left would be her sky-blue eyes staring into his, inviting him into that infiniteness he would only dazedly realize as peace. This was worth it. _She_ was worth it.

"Endymion?"

He shook his head slightly to clear it as he peered into the small screen again. What was it she had asked again? "Forgive me, Sere, I…"

"I asked if you were ready," she repeatedly patiently.

While Serenity herself had drawn questioning from her suitors for her decision to grant a last-minute invitation to the Earth Prince, the queen had done wonders to shield her daughter from the brunt of their invasive probing. For that (and countless other things), Serenity was deeply grateful to her mother. Endymion, on the other hand, did not have such a buffer…and each night just before they spoke, a lingering voice would whisper dark thoughts into her ears, sowing seeds of worry that this time would be the time he no longer deemed it worthwhile pursue her. Not when he had so many other options at his disposal. The princess bit her lip at the thought before flicking her eyes desperately toward her screen once more, as if he would disappear if her eyes strayed from his face for even a second.

"Ready for what?" Endymion winced at the question; he wasn't trying to be obtuse on purpose, yet it was a deceptively simple question with no simple answer.

"Ready for…oh, I don't know, for everything, I suppose. To see me. To be thrown into all the dinners and dancing and…" She dribbled off pathetically, for if she could not muster excitement for her own festivities, then how could she expect him to?

"To see you, most definitely." The prince flashed her his most dashing smile, and she felt her knees begin to tremble. He was beautiful, and she cursed him for it, cursed him for the way he disarmed her simply by…well, existing really. She frowned. "To see all these men shamelessly compliment you and dote on you, on the other hand…"

"I imagine it will be no different than how the ladies will react to your presence," she countered in what she hoped was an unaffected tone, then held her breath and watched as his eyes clouded over in confusion.

"I must have heard you wrong, Sere," he began hesitantly, "what…what ladies are you referring to? Your senshi?"

Here the blonde couldn't help but laugh. No doubt her best friends _would_ be feasting their eyes on Endymion (and many of the other men there to be sure), and for that she could not blame them, but they were the least of her concerns. She trusted them with her life, trusted that they would never betray her. "Did I not ever mention the other princesses and ladies of the court whom I consider friends, or at least friendly acquaintances, who would also be attending as my guests? Endymion, it would not befit us to hold grand balls if I and my senshi are the only women present—my mother of course will not be partaking in any such revelry—for each of us can only have one dance partner at a time. Then what are my other suitors to do, stand there watching us twirl about the ballroom while they are sorely in want of partners?"

"I don't believe this detail was ever mentioned these past weeks," Endymion replied through half-gritted teeth. Not only had he dozens, if not hundreds, of suitors to contend with; now he had to actively avoid the attentions of other women as well. He couldn't quite decide which was worse.

"If I told you earlier, would that have changed your mind about the betrothal?" She was teasing, but both of them could hear the doubt hidden beneath her light words. "It is not too late, you know."

"Never," he whispered fervently, though he might as well have shouted it to the heavens, for it had the same impact on the princess. She swallowed reflexively. "Just more background noise to contend with is all. How does that adage go? Ah yes…all's fair in love and war. I am no stranger to war, Princess. Love…I suppose we will have to find out, no?" Serenity could barely manage a nod as she struggled to contain the warm desire that stained her cheeks red.

"I suppose we will," she choked out.

Silence descended upon the couple then as Endymion raised his eyes to admire the full moon shimmering above him and Serenity did the same with the blue-green planet that never failed to mesmerize her. Perhaps it would have been prudent to say nothing then, to simply enjoy the comfortable silence. Yet her lips suddenly took on a life of their own.

"Have…have you spoken with Detriek since…" She couldn't finish the question upon seeing the look on his face. All Endymion had told her was that Detriek was one of the first to express his…displeasure in person, the very next day after the prince's abrupt visit to the moon. As to what exactly was said by either party, Endymion (and Detriek for that matter), had been stubbornly tight-lipped, though even a fool could gather that it had not gone well. Now faced with their potential meeting in a matter of hours, Serenity felt the familiar urgency to at least understand, even at a high level, what had transpired. From Endymion's tense, defensive posture, however, the princess' hopes to shed some light on the situation were rapidly fleeting.

"No," he responded curtly, then immediately felt a pang of guilt for being so short with her. Serenity was placed in an impossible situation that would lead to heartbreak no matter what choice she made. He sympathized with her, he sympathized with Detriek in fact, but no amount of sympathy could erase the inevitable pain at the end. He sighed, rubbing his temples as his mind replayed their short meeting like a slideshow stuck on repeat.

" _Do you have any idea what you're doing?"_

 _Endymion regarded the brown-haired man with his trademark mask of stoic detachment, not bothering to dispense of any formalities. For had not Detriek been the one to stomp on any semblance of protocol and demand a meeting despite Endymion's already full schedule (having threatened to teleport without invitation and even go so far as to stand outside the Earth Prince's door until he would be seen)? Had not Detriek been the one to barge into the meeting room before Endymion even had a chance to make his way to greet his "guest" upon receiving word of his arrival? And was not Detriek the one now standing before him with his desk the lone item separating the two men, red-faced and eyes bulging with a kind of anger that would have even given Endymion pause on the battlefield?_

" _Please enlighten me, Prince Detriek," he said smoothly after a few moments of calculated silence as he listened to the other prince's quick breathing. Endymion gestured to the chair beside him. "You must be tired after the teleportation. Please do sit."_

" _Very well, I will 'enlighten' you, Prince Endymion." Detriek smirked as he took the offered seat. Endymion wondered if he would ever see again the man who he had considered a close ally—dare he even venture into friendship territory—just days before. Was this what love was, which destroyed as easily as it created? How was it that a force that powerful, that all-encompassing, could simultaneously carry such power to shatter even the strongest being's existence?"You will destroy yourself and your beloved Earth if you persist down this road. And more importantly, you will destroy her along the way."_

" _And how, exactly, do you envision that happening?"The Earth Prince's face was still carefully blank even as his blood boiled in his veins. He would not give Detriek the satisfaction of his own anger._

" _It's simple really." Detriek sat back in the chair and folded his hands across his lap, studying Endymion openly. "You do not belong in her world. In our world. In fact, you rejected it. You rejected it so forcefully that there are rumors floating about that you don't even possess a heart. Your father spat on the Moon Kingdom, on the Silver Alliance, and you did the same. You and your precious Earth… So how can you, with a straight face, then turn around and declare yourself for the Moon Princess, the very hope and future of the alliance? How can you sit there with your stony mask of a face and declare that this is what's best for Earth…for her? Because Serenity is…she's everything you're not. Warm and sweet and loving and…indiscriminate in her compassion and caring for others. And you are her polar opposite, Prince. You…"_

" _Enough." He slammed his knuckles into the table, reveling in the pain that coursed through him. "That's enough."The façade had slipped, and he barely heard Detriek's gasp as the brown-haired prince finally witnessed the myriad of emotions that were etched across Endymion's tormented features. "Leave my kingdom out of this. I know the sole reason—or rather, person—for which you came here today. I know what she's like. I know all too well. I know I…I don't deserve her. I am not sure anyone really does." The Earth Prince let out a long breath. "But if there were someone, that person would be you, Prince Detriek."_

 _For a second, Detriek thought the stress of the past day had finally started to cause hallucinations. "Then why…?"_

" _Because for some unknown reason, she has attached herself to me. She has made me experience…" Endymion stopped himself, for he saw no pleasure in needlessly tormenting Detriek. "I am weak." He laughed once, a hard, bitter sound. "She is a siren, and I am rendered powerless under the sweet sound of her voice when she speaks. I find myself feeling…alive for the first time in years in her presence. So here I am, chained down by my selfish desires because I can't bear to let go of the one happy thing in my life." Endymion watched the other prince's chocolate eyes darken as he struggled to come up with a response._

" _I…I can't believe she came to you after all these years. I never thought she—" Detriek ran a hand through his already tousled hair in frustration, then looked up suddenly. "I assume you know…everything? I had assumed you did when I heard…otherwise…"His eyes widened in panic as his imagination kicked into overdrive. He would never forgive himself if he had somehow inadvertently let slip…_

" _I know everything about the past week," Endymion confirmed quietly. "But you perhaps know her motives better than anyone."_

" _I thought I did…but now…" Detriek's gaze cooled as he regarded his potential rival once more. "Don't think your speech changed my mind about anything. I will not give up on her, not until the moment the name of her intended leaves her lips on the final night of the ceremonies."_

 _Endymion found himself laughing despite himself. "I hadn't entertained the thought for a second that you would."_

" _I will not stop trying to convince her that you are not right for her."_

 _The Earth Prince nodded once. "That is only to be expected."_

 _Detriek started at Endymion's last words, as if unprepared for the latter's easy acceptance of his persistence in pursuing Serenity. He had expected more shouting, more fists slamming into tables, perhaps even swords drawn in duel given Endymion's reputed penchant for battle. What he encountered instead was a muted man struggling to keep outward composure, a man haunted by the same angel that flew in and out of his dreams at night. Was it possible that…that the Earth Prince really was capable of love? The thought was infinitely more unsettling than any violence that Endymion could have inflicted on him._

" _I—" Detriek was remiss to find that he had run out of words._

" _Shall I see you out, Prince Detriek?" Endymion's tone was firm but not unkind, and the other prince could only nod his agreement in the face of his sudden speechlessness._

 _In the teleportation room, however, over the hum of the portal, Detriek found the final words that had eluded him. "For the record, I don't believe you to be heartless. But that doesn't mean your heart is right for hers."_

 _In a flash, he was gone, and Endymion fell to his knees._

"Endymion, are you well?"

The Earth Prince snapped back to the present in hearing the worry laced in her voice.

"Yes, I am just…tired." He was tired of fighting with the universe over his qualifications (or lack thereof) to participate in the ceremonies. He was tired of the swirling thoughts that muddled his mind, which sometimes even followed him into unconsciousness. Most of all, he was tired of missing her.

"Get some rest then, my prince," she whispered gently, even as her eyes belied her own fatigue. "Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." His lips lifted into the faintest of smiles before her face disappeared from view.

* * *

Serenity smoothed out an invisible wrinkle from her dress for the tenth time that hour before her hands went to pat down a non-existent errant strand of hair. Queen Serenity had commissioned a new gown specifically for this night, which had taken several weeks for the royal tailor to complete—the first night in which she would greet all of her suitors as they arrived at the Moon Palace. The first opportunity for her opponents in love to size each other up, to make impressions on the princess of what they could only hope would be the pleasant variety.

Looking at herself in the mirror as her maids and senshi fussed around her that afternoon, with the sunlight streaming through the open curtains and in that silk dress as white and soft as freshly fallen snow, even she had to admit that she looked…well, if not breathtaking, then certainly passable. Certainty sufficient for any man to sneak one glance at her and confirm that he had made the right choice in coming to the moon in seek of her hand.

"Stop fidgeting, Sere, you'll wrinkle your new dress," Minako hissed at her place by the princess' side as the leader of her inner guard. The other senshi stood closely behind Sailor Venus, their eyes alternating between the men that walked up one by one to bow to Serenity and the blonde herself, who might as well have put on a mask for all the emotion she was showing to these rich and powerful suitors who had travelled long distances to meet her. On her other side stood Queen Serenity, who made up for her daughter's decided lack of enthusiasm with warm smiles for each of the princes and lords who bowed low in greeting.

Serenity shifted her weight from her left to her right foot and sighed as her eyes scanned the sizeable line of men before her. Where was he? Did he change…? Her breath hitched in her throat when she spied his familiar mop of midnight hair at the base of the line. The princess' fingers gripped onto Minako's tightly in equal parts excitement and fear, causing the blonde senshi to squeak in surprise. Luckily, the queen had been too immersed in speaking to a lord that she had not noticed the indecorous exchange.

"What was that for?"

Serenity rolled her eyes as discreetly as she could at Minako's rather disrespectful tone. But her friend was promptly forgiven as the princess re-trained her gaze on Endymion.

"He's here," she said simply, and Minako understood immediately.

"Oh Sere…"

"He's really here." Now it became a challenge to keep her mask on rather than show the exuberance that exploded from within her as he made his approach.

Minako had more words for her charge at the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed them down upon seeing the hope light up her face. She opted for a half-hearted smile instead. "Did you really expect him not to? So little faith in your prince, Sere."

Endymion was only two men away from her now, and she felt her heart beat in tune with each remaining step that he took toward her. Finally, he was before her, as close as protocol would allow, and she fought the urge to run into his arms and fall straight onto his lips. For his part, Serenity noted begrudgingly, Endymion's face was entirely unreadable—his years of experience served him well on this occasion—as he bowed low to the princess.

Yet then the ocean met the sky, and it was all either could do to stop the magnetic attraction that pulled them toward each other.

Through the pounding of her blood in her ears, Serenity barely caught the formal announcement of his arrival. "Prince Endymion of Earth."

"My prince," she breathed, praying to the heavens to lend her the strength not to ruin their masquerade now, now that they have come so far, so close to… "welcome to the Moon Kingdom. I am honored by your attendance." The mask was still in place as she extended a slender hand toward him in greeting.

"On the contrary, Princess Serenity." His Sere was there, lurking beneath this carefully crafted façade of polite indifference. He smiled to himself and took the offered hand and laid the barest of kisses on her smooth skin, his touch as airy and feather-light as a butterfly's wings. A flutter, and then it was it was gone. "The great honor is all mine, I assure you. I look forward to our interactions to come."

"As do I, Prince."

The briefest of glances and smiles, and he had turned away from her to greet the queen, leaving Serenity all but gasping for breath as she greeted her next suitor, her mask still held in place by the last vestiges of her sheer will.

Let the games begin.

* * *

 _They're finally on the moon now! I know this chapter was a largely transitional one and shorter than the last few, but hopefully still enjoyable nonetheless. Please take a moment to drop me a review and help keep my momentum going (seriously, this is the fastest I've ever churned out a multi-chapter fic…at least two of my fics took about a decade, during which I took a years-long hiatus from writing, but luckily that likely won't befall this story). Have a good weekend!_

 _This story was written and posted October 2017._


	12. Masquerade Chapter 11

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 11_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sorry I was gone for a bit…work picked up in a dramatic way all of a sudden, but such is life! Hope I still have folks reading this story, because I'm certainly still excited to continue and finish it! Enjoy, and please drop me a note at the end. :)_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

There was something undeniably beautiful yet…distant was perhaps the best way Endymion could characterize it, about the way his princess twirled about the ballroom in the arms of a man he did not (and did not care to) know. Distant or not, however, he could not deny the way this stranger pulled her into his embrace, the way his hands settled themselves firmly and liberally around her waist—they were in public, for goodness sake—and the way the man's entire face lit up with some sickening combination of rapture and awe, an open book for the entire audience gathered in that room to witness.

The prince's jaw clenched, his stomach felt it might drop to his feet, and his pulse quickened despite his attempts to remain unaffected. But even he could admit that his efforts to resist the burning fingers of jealousy that clawed at him were half-hearted at best. On the contrary, Endymion welcomed it, welcomed the tortuous affirmation that _she_ still had him firmly and inescapably under her spell. Despite the pain of seeing her out on display in what had to be the most breathtaking and exaggerated scene possible, it was still better than the alternative—to feel nothing at all—to be consumed by the emptiness. He felt anything _but_ emptiness at this point. In one quick gulp, he downed the rest of his flute of champagne and went in search for another as the final refrains of the current dance set bathed the room in graceful melody.

While in line at the refreshment table, Endymion felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and immediately tensed, his eyes darting toward the nearest available exit in case he needed to extricate himself hastily from some princess or another (he had given up counting toward the middle of the evening). Turning slowly to meet whoever the offensive person was that dared to intrude on his brooding, he was instead immeasurably relieved to find himself in front of a blonde angel, her face noticeably flushed from her recent exertions with her enamored dance partner.

"It appears that you and I had the same idea, Prince Endymion," Serenity laughed lightly as she gestured toward the table.

The princess drew in a few breaths to steady her breathing, both from the rather vigorous set she had just completed and from the fact that she was close enough at this point to feel the warmth radiating from him, to detect the faintest whiffs of his scent, rich and earthy and completely irresistible. Since their initial meeting when he first arrived on the moon hardly less than a week ago (though to Serenity it rather felt a hundred times that long had passed), she had precious few opportunities to interact with him in public, let alone in private. Their conversations had been sorely limited to exchanges of pleasantries before either of them was pulled away.

It was not difficult to understand why. Endymion, for all his beauty, strength and wisdom, had no practice in the art of courtship and pursuit. Rather, _he_ had always been the one being pursued. And, the Moon Princess thought with some bitterness, that certainly had not changed now that he was here. She did not miss the way the other women's gazes followed him wherever he went with undisguised admiration and yearning. But thankfully, she also did not miss the way he was unaware (or studiously ignored) their looks and advances. The reality of the situation still stood, however, and it was working against them. Endymion could not or would not assert himself to compete publicly for her attention; it was against his nature, his decades of habit. How could that change in the span of a week…and did she even want him to change, to become like the other men that had surrounded her throughout her life? She sighed despite herself. One thing she _was_ sure of—she desperately missed her Earth Prince.

"Are you well, Princess?" Endymion resisted the incredible urge to tuck behind her ear a wayward strand of golden silk that had spilled from her double bun hairstyle—another striking symbol of Lunarian royalty—and instead settled to clench his tingling fingers into a hard fist.

"Yes, thank you," she responded quietly, not daring to meet his eyes for fear that they would begin forming traitorous tears if she allowed herself that simple joy. "I am only a bit fatigued from the last dance set, is all. One more set and then my feet can finally stop complaining."

"I am glad to hear you are not feeling ill." Endymion cringed, wondering how he had been reduced to lame blubbering in mere minutes. The first real opportunity to speak to her in relative privacy for at least two days, and he was ruining it with empty chatter. His other hand joined the first in forming a fist as he looked at her bowed head. Pretty soon, he was sure one of the other princes would accuse him of upsetting the princess. Perhaps there was some truth to that.

"Princess Serenity, if you are not otherwise engaged for the final set—" Endymion began hesitantly, even as his heart fluttered at a hummingbird's pace in his chest at the opportunity to have her in his arms for an entire song.

The princess met his eyes then, all regret and sorrow, and he had his answer. "Never mind then," he mumbled, "I hope you will enjoy the last dance of the evening." The Earth Prince turned away then as he reached the front of the line. He briefly wondered whether he would be able to ask for two flutes of champagne rather than one.

* * *

"Prince Endymion."

Endymion was already halfway through his second flute of champagne—for the server had not even hesitated at his request when he flashed her an empty smile…he could have gotten an entire bottle to himself if he had so desired judging from the way her face turned into a tomato at the sight of him—and feeling more than a little heady when the soft voice reached his ears. The Earth Prince had usually refused to partake in alcohol even while his men around him enjoyed it liberally. He always felt unsettled by the sensation when under the influence, that sense of weightlessness, as if all his cares could float away, and indeed, did float away, with each additional drink that went down just a little bit easier than the last. The prince preferred to be more grounded, more in control. Yet tonight, seeing her surrounded by that sea of hungry men…he had wanted his worries to float away even if fleetingly.

Endymion cleared his throat as his uninvited companion leaned against the balcony railing beside him. He shook his head once, desperately trying to clear away the fuzziness that had felt so pleasing just moments earlier.

"Princess Venus," he said finally, offering her a small nod in acknowledgment. "I had thought and hoped we would have the opportunity to speak one of these evenings. Though I hope you will forgive me if tonight is not…" He trailed away, and her gaze followed his to the glass gripped tightly in his hand.

"Then perhaps we will be able to speak more candidly with each other." Minako smiled warmly, her blue eyes meeting his with such confidence and resolve that he found himself speechless. From those eyes, to her hair, to her smile even…Endymion felt he was losing his mind (aided, no doubt, by his earlier indulgences), for it almost felt like he was in the presence of his Sere.

"Perhaps," Endymion returned simply. His free hand gripped the railing as he silently asked for strength from his blue-green planet that hung in the glittering night sky before him, a breathtaking backdrop to their unexpected meeting.

Sailor Venus smiled again as she continued to gaze at this man, this man who had claimed the heart of her charge so completely, so irrevocably. A man who came with a lifetime's worth of history and pain and complications. Leave it to Serenity to never choose the easy route.

"As you may be aware, I am the leader of the senshi, Princess Serenity's inner guard, who have sworn our lives to protect her." Endymion nodded once. "We are bound by our oath to protect her…but…" Here she paused, wondering if it she trusted this man enough to let down her barriers. In public, in carrying out her mission in protecting the princess, she had always been so poised, so collected, so…mechanical. Anyone who saw Minako would have no doubts that she would give up her life in exchange for Serenity's. Yet what they did not see was what lurked behind her royal duty, the fact that she would happily die for her princess not because she _had_ to, but because she _wanted_ to, because she loved Serenity like the sister she never had. "But…she is my best friend, my confidante…my sister in all but blood..." The blonde senshi bit her lip, trembling in the face of her declaration to this man with the perfect face that was all but a stranger to her. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I understand," he whispered hoarsely. "You love her, and you are asking me not to hurt her."

"Precisely." Against protocol, she placed a tentative hand on his arm and was relieved when he did not pull away. He met her eyes once more, a churning sea of agony and confusion and desire and love that left her breathless. So much for the famed Ice Prince—she could easily drown in the intensity of emotion that swirled within those depths. Minako was beginning to see why her princess had fallen so helplessly within his clutches. "She loves you, my prince. She would not have gone against all reason to see you, to stay with you, if she did not. Now the question remains, are you willing to commit to her? To commit your kingdom, your heart…knowing what the cost would be? Because if not, then the easiest path would be for you to leave the moment you realize that."

Endymion ran a shaky hand through his hair. "She has not made her choice yet. For all I know, she may be falling in love with another man in there as we speak, and I would be relegated to a mere afterthought. Then all this would be moot, no?"

"With all due respect, Prince Endymion...you cannot truly believe that," Minako said sternly and frowned at his scoff in response. He was every bit as stubborn as Serenity. "I have said what I needed to say, my prince."

"And I thank you, Princess Venus. Hearing from someone who loves Serenity and whom she loves and trusts…helps…" He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding "…helps puts things in perspective more."

"Of course, Prince." She exited without another word, leaving Endymion to brood over his half-empty glass of champagne in peace.

Endymion couldn't sleep. The thought that _she_ was here somewhere in the palace, perhaps even somewhere close to him, yet completely untouchable, drove him absolutely mad. He had not been able to touch her since their brief "introduction" days ago (and for weeks before then), where it had taken every ounce of well-practiced self-control to only lay a chaste kiss to her hand. He wanted so badly to taste her mouth again, to drink in her soft, sweet, willing lips and hear her sigh lovingly into his ear. It was torture, pure and simple.

That was how he found himself leaning over yet another balcony—for clearly he was in a competition to see how many balconies he could find in the moon palace—this time safely ensconced in his guest chambers so as to avoid any over-attentive ladies or a certain blonde senshi with an uncanny resemblance to his Sere. He was at least able to draw some measure of comfort from how stunning his Earth looked from the moon. If he peered closely enough, he could almost make out the different kingdoms that dotted the surface and the bodies of water that separated them. His planet, his very essence out in full, unabashed display.

So entranced was the Earth Prince at the admiration of his planet that he failed to hear the click of his door as it opened just enough for a slight white figure to slip inside, or the gentle footsteps as she padded her way barefoot across the room. He only became aware of another presence when she was mere feet away, chest heaving and eyes brimming with excited tears as he slowly turned to face her for the second time that evening.

The way she looked standing before him, her golden tresses completely freed from their confines and streaming down to the floor, her body free of adornment other than the satin nightgown that clung onto her frame like a well-fitted glove, visibly trembling in her forwardness for coming to see him tonight well aware of the risks if they were to be caught…she was alarmingly, absolutely, agonizingly…transcendent. There was no other word he could think to describe her. If it were not for the balcony railing which he now rested against, Endymion was sure his knees might have given out from under him (some prince charming he was, he realized, but failed to care at this point).

"Sere, you…" Words failed him after that as he took one step toward her, and she mirrored his movement toward him.

"I missed you terribly, Endymion," she said quietly. Feeling shy and self-conscious suddenly, even though he had seen her before in similar states of undress, she could not bring herself to meet his eyes. "I hope you don't mind that I…well, I persuaded one of the servants who was in charge of the guest chamber arrangements to tell me where you were placed. So here I am…"

"You…you should not be here," he choked out, even as he silently pleaded for her to stay. For her not to be a figment of his overworked imagination.

"Would you like me to leave?" One word in the affirmative would break her already battered and sore heart.

"Heavens, no."

With two long strides, he closed the distance between them, and before she could react to his sudden closeness, his lips had claimed hers as his with an alarming urgency fueled by a month's worth of missed kisses. Serenity could only manage a small cry of surprise before she returned his kisses with her dueling desire, pressing against him and wrapping her arms against his waist, laying her own claim to him.

Somewhere in the midst of their clumsy reunion, they found their way over to Endymion's bed, onto which Serenity plopped in a decidedly indecorous manner, then proceeded to pull her all-too-willing prince down with her with a contented sigh. She lost no time by molding her body to his broad frame and resting her ear against his chest, delighting in the resounding thumps that proved the attraction was not all one-sided on her part.

"Sere, do you have any idea how crazy you have driven me this past week?" Endymion all but growled as his hand busied itself in tracing small patterns down the length of her arm.

She giggled, then her expression grew more serious. "Yes I do, actually, if the reactions from the other women present are any indication."

"You should know by now that I could not care less about their attentions, if I even notice them to begin with."

Endymion was mesmerized by her crescent moon gleaming in the sparse light of the room, so much so that he reached over and laid a soft kiss to her forehead, exactly over the very embodiment of all their struggles. His wordless affirmation of his devotion to this process, to _her_ , finally tore down the crumbling walls holding back the tears which she had valiantly fought against. She cried openly into his shoulder, quickly soaking the garment with her hot tears as she unloaded the anxieties, stresses, and fatigue of the past days onto a silent Endymion. He stroked her back soothingly as she sobbed, offering quiet support until the tears gradually subsided into small hiccups.

"Feel better?" He smiled simply.

"Thank you…yes." She smiled sheepishly in return, returning to her original perch on his now wet shoulder. "I am…I am not sure where all that came from."

He placed a quick kiss on her head. "I am," he replied.

They basked in comfortable silence for moments, or perhaps hours, listening to the steady breathing of the other. Endymion finally broke the silence just as Serenity felt herself drifting off into unconsciousness.

"I saw you dancing with Prince Ake this evening," he said lightly. He did his best not to sound accusatory. "He seemed to address you with…familiarity. So…weeks ago when you gave me advice regarding my stalled treaty with him, it was not just the thoughts of a simple girl, or however you phrased it at the time, was it? Rather a calculated response based on what you knew of the prince. Am I wrong?"

Serenity felt a chill run down her spine; suddenly she was entirely alert. "I am sorry," she said finally. Just when she was finally beginning to think that her deception could be put past them… "I truly am."

"I am not blaming you or angry with you, Sere," he said gently, now regretting bringing up the subject when she had finally felt so relaxed in his arms. "What happened in our past remains in our past. Just…seeing you out there with him tonight has made me realize…just how much I still do not know about you."

Serenity sat up and cupped his face, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Anything you want to know, Endymion, please ask me. Please just…talk to me. Don't shut me out, please. I can't…I would not be able to bear that. Promise me that at least."

"I promise, Princess." He reached up and pulled her toward him for a long, slow kiss to seal his vow in deed as well as in word. "For the record, your advice to me…it worked."

She broke the kiss and laughed, her eyes twinkling. "I had every confidence that it would, Prince Endymion. We would make a formidable team, you and I."

"I have no doubt we would."

Satisfied with his response, Serenity settled back into her place beside him, for the first time in her life wishing that the sun would not rise so that she could stay in his arms, untouched by the incessant march of time.

"I will leave just before sunrise," she said softly.

"Plenty of time then."

He pulled her toward him even closer still, until their bodies were dangerously close to fusing together as one, willing the sun to delay its rise that morning.

* * *

 _Well then! Shorter chapter than some of my previous ones, as I am just getting back into the swing of things after my brief involuntary hiatus. I don't want to drag out this story too much as much as I love writing it, so I'm thinking there will probably only be a couple more chapters left to go. Then I'll have to find myself a new project! Please take a moment to review! I love hearing from all of you. Will try to update as soon as I can. Have a good rest of the weekend!_

 _This story was written and posted November 2017._


	13. Masquerade Chapter 12

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 12_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes: I'm back with Chapter 12! Hope you will enjoy. :)_

 _Special thanks to the reviewers for my last chapter, Vchanny, Ruk, SerenityMorrison and Mianngu – I truly appreciate your sticking with me for so long on this and for all the lovely reviews! To Ruk, I will keep your suggestions in mind for my next fic! Silver Millennium pieces are some of my favorites to write. It's funny that you also mention a Regency piece, as Jane Austen has been and continues to be one of my favorite authors, and certainly a strong influence on my writing style. I've never been brave enough to try my hand at something like that, but definitely food for thought!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

True to her word, Serenity reluctantly extracted herself from Endymion's arms just as the first rays of light began chasing away the shadows of night. She smiled at his sleeping face, his flawless features slack with almost childlike peacefulness as he was finally able to achieve some respite from the constant stresses of the ceremonies. It was breathtaking… _he_ was breathtaking. Face flushed and heartbeats suddenly quickening their tempo, Serenity could not resist brushing a kiss to his slightly parted lips (to which he responded with a soft moan, like music to her ears) before she slipped out of his bed and quietly exited the room.

Endymion would sleep for another hour more until the sound of swift knocks at his door pierced through his slumber.

"My prince, breakfast will be served shortly in the main dining hall if you wish to partake," a young-sounding voice called from the other side of the door.

Endymion sighed and reached for an angel that he knew was not there. Yet her scent—of vanilla and lavender and something else equally intoxicating that he couldn't quite place—lingered still, taunting him with the blissfully sweet memories of the previous night. Every morning a servant would come to all the suitors' rooms and announce breakfast; more often than not, Endymion had opted to skip these meals. He had never had much of an appetite in the mornings, and the thought of surrounding himself so early in the day with likely dozens of men all oozing undisguised flattery toward his Sere left him with even less of a desire to eat. This morning, however, after the words and touches and kisses they had exchanged…he had to see her again. No longer could he sit idly by, avoiding the suitors and avoiding _her_ in the process, not when he had everything to lose.

"Thank you, I will attend shortly," he called back and sat up in the bed.

"Very…very well, Prince Endymion." The servant couldn't hide the surprise in his voice, and Endymion chuckled to himself as he made his way toward the washbasin. The day was not off to such a bad start after all.

Endymion claimed the seat of a prince who had just finished his meal, which, luckily for him, placed himself on Serenity's immediate right at the head of the table. Unfortunately for him, that seat also meant he was now seated directly across from Detriek, who was seated at the princess' left. The Earth Prince groaned under his breath; though he had tried his best (and so far had succeeded) to avoid direct interactions with Detriek for as long as possible—their last meeting remained fresh in his mind—a meeting with the man who Endymion had until recently considered one of his closest allies was inevitable given Detriek's history with Serenity.

"Princess Serenity," he greeted first with the warmest smile he dared to give her in public. "Prince Detriek." He nodded toward Detriek and even ventured so far as a small smile toward the now silent brown-haired prince.

But Detriek was not in a similarly forgiving mood. "Prince Endymion," he greeted coolly before taking another sip of his coffee, "it is a rare honor to have you grace us with your presence."

Serenity frowned at her friend's response. "Detriek—" She stopped abruptly, her breath hitching in her throat, when she felt Endymion's hand grasp hers underneath the table. She swallowed compulsively, forcing her face to retain composure and not suddenly turn into the same shade of vibrant red as the slices of watermelon she had been enjoying before Endymion's surprise entrance.

"You will have to forgive my absences, Prince Detriek," Endymion returned lightly, as if not catching on to Detriek's thinly veiled jab toward him, "I generally do not have much of an appetite in the morning. Yet this particular morning I woke up finding myself quite…ravenous."

Serenity choked on her sip of tea, her sky-blue eyes darting quickly to her beloved prince who merely looked innocently looked back at her. She gave his hand a quick squeeze, once again finding herself in dangerous territory while _he_ seemed completely at ease and unaffected. Curse the man.

Detriek scowled into his cup wordlessly before pointedly turning toward the lord seated to the left of him to engage him in conversation, and Endymion took this small victory as his opportunity to speak more with his princess. How exquisite she looked that morning in a simple white silk gown that was simultaneously modest yet alluring. How she constantly managed to pull that look off would forever remain a mystery to him.

"I trust that you slept well last night, Princess," he all but winked as his blue eyes bore into hers. She swallowed again, and her hand presently clenched his with impressive force almost to the point of discomfort.

"I did, Prince Endymion, thank you. A dreamless slumber…I almost regretted having to wake up this morning," she replied finally, haltingly, her words barely above a whisper such that Endymion had to strain to catch them all.

"As did I, Princess. One of the most restful nights I can recall as a result of your generous hospitality." He smiled, a smile so genuine and open that Serenity momentarily found herself without functioning lungs. In the back of her mind, a nagging voice reminded her that they were in public, that they could not flirt with the bounds of propriety without running the risk that their stolen glances and innuendos would attract scrutiny. She never hated that voice more than at this moment. She cleared her throat and pulled her protesting hand away from his larger one as discreetly as she could, cringing inwardly as his stormy orbs darkened slightly. Here was her Earth Prince, offering attentions to her in ways she had only previously dreamed of, yet she could not fully enjoy them, could not return his subtle advances without potentially exposing their masquerade.

Endymion did not have much time to agonize over Serenity's abrupt change in behavior before being pulled into conversation with the prince seated to his right, a Prince Marcus, if he recalled correctly.

"Prince Endymion, several of the princes and I were considering taking advantage of this beautiful day outside to take a ride through the lands near the palace. Not advisable to stay in the palace for so many days without some physical exertion, no matter how charming its occupant, no?" Here he paused in his speech to flash what Endymion could only characterize as an unnecessarily exaggerated smile at the Moon Princess before returning his focus on Endymion. "Would you fancy joining us for a ride this afternoon?"

The Earth Prince downed his second cup of coffee of the morning before responding. While a chance to get some fresh air and see some more parts of Serenity's kingdom _did_ sound appealing, he could not shake the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was needed here. His gaze fell on Detriek, who was sending furtive glances toward the princess more often than to his liking, as if the brown-haired prince could hardly await the end of breakfast.

Realizing that he still owed the prince beside him an answer to his admittedly kind (at least at face value) invitation, he managed what he hoped was a gracious smile. "I am grateful for the invitation, Prince Marcus, though other matters of business prevent me from riding with you gentlemen this afternoon. Perhaps later this week, if you are so inclined to ride again?"

Marcus, for his part, seemed satisfied enough by Endymion's answer. "We likely will," he nodded, "and you are of course welcome to join if you are not otherwise occupied."

"I look forward to it then," Endymion nodded. His gaze fell on Serenity once more, who was now studiously avoiding eye contact. The rest of the meal would be tortuously long indeed. Endymion promptly remembered why he enjoyed dining alone.

Another half hour meandered by at (in Endymion's mind) a tortoise's pace before the rest of the breakfast party finally began to disperse. Endymion stood, eagerly awaiting his chance to pull Serenity aside so they could discuss last night and just now, when she suddenly withdrew from him. The latter, he had to admit, was deeply disconcerting; he desperately wanted to know what was running through that golden head of hers. She had made him promise to communicate with her—it was only fair that she would reciprocate.

To the prince's chagrin, he was not able to get to her quickly enough before Detriek had extracted her from the crowded room and into the relative privacy of the adjoining balcony. A part of him realized that it was best to take the safer, less confrontational and attention-attracting route…to leave the pair to speak and find a later opportunity to discuss the past day's events with his princess. The other princes, after all, were entirely cognizant of Serenity and Detriek's history and did not think twice whenever the two retreated to their own corner to engage in private dialogue. In their minds, it was all but a foregone conclusion that she would pick Detriek, the man who knew her longest and best, the only man she allowed to address her with familiarity, even if they desperately hoped for a chance to beat the odds.

Yet the other part…the other part screamed for him to break into their confidence, to assert himself publicly as he had been unwilling thus far to do, to show all the men around them that he may not know her longest or best, but he was what she _wanted_. He closed his eyes, remembering the silky smooth feel of her skin pressed against his, the way her hands roamed across his chest in unabashed appreciation. The other part won in the end.

By the time he was close enough to the pair to be within earshot, he could immediately tell that they were locked in some sort of heated argument.

"…have you no shame?" Serenity wrapped her arms around her waist and fought the fresh wave of hot tears that stung the back of her eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing," Detriek shot back, his brown eyes almost black with anger.

"After all these years that we have known each other, Detriek, you dare to…"

"Princess Serenity, Prince Detriek," Endymion called out then, and watched as both tensed in recognition. He pushed forward anyway with uncharacteristic brazenness. "A bit of fresh air after a big meal is always welcome," he said, knowing full well that his light-hearted chatter was fooling no one, yet feeling compelled to continue playing the rather sickening game nonetheless.

"Yes." Serenity wiped her eyes quickly. "I tend to agree, my prince."

"Serenity and I were having a private discussion," Detriek returned quietly.

"I apologize." However, Endymion made no motion to leave and instead proceeded to lean casually over the railing, his eyes sweeping over the surrounding view.

The princess' eyes darted nervously from one man to the other then toward the dining room, which although had thinned out considerably after the conclusion of breakfast, still contained a fair number of guests who had lingered to chat, and their present impromptu gathering was attracting more than a few curious stares.

"Perhaps we may take this conversation to a more appropriate venue? Given how gorgeous the day is turning out to be, might I suggest a walk in the gardens? I've been told that we have some recent blooms that I have been anxious to see." Without even waiting for an answer, she turned, deliberately avoiding eye contact with both men, and began walking back toward the dining room.

"Seems we have no other choice," Detriek muttered under his breath before following the princess. Endymion thought it best not to respond.

* * *

The Earth Prince had to admit that the beauty of the moon gardens rivaled—or perhaps even surpassed—that of his own cherished grounds. He found himself once again flanking Serenity's right, while Detriek had claimed the spot to her left, and together, the three of them cultivated a tension so thick that Endymion would sure he could slice through it with his sword. But what choice had he, the prince thought bitterly as they continued their wordless stroll and various exotic flowers bombarded his senses with their vibrant colors and fragrances. How could he force himself to continued inaction when he could see the way Detriek looked at his Sere, could almost hear his words poisoning her ear.

Detriek, feeling as if he had already endured a lifetime's worth of torture, was the first to break the silence. "Serenity and I were just discussing last night before you joined us on the balcony." His tone was surprisingly nonchalant, though Endymion was an expert at detecting the subtext and hidden malice in his words.

The Earth Prince's hands clenched into fists, though he refused to give Detriek any further outward sign of emotion. Two could play at this game. He would force the other prince to bring his own anger out into the open before responding in kind. "Oh? What of last night?"

Maybe it was the way he had asked the question—with matching nonchalance and a hint of arrogance—that had pushed Detriek over the brim of self-control. His mask slipped off in an instant. "Are you to tell me," the brown-haired prince started, "that you are to stand here before me with a straight face, without a seeming care in the world, after you receive Serenity into your chambers in the dead of night, while hundreds of other men are in the palace, no doubt dreaming about their pure, virtuous princess?"

"It is nothing that has not happened before," Endymion responded with surprising ease, even while every rational fiber of his being screamed at him to stop before escalating matters further. Today, however, was quickly proving that rationality had taken a back seat in the prince's actions. "And am I to presume that you have taken to stalking the princess' every move now? For how else would you be privy to her movements in the 'dead of night,' as you claim?"

"You…" Detriek took one step toward him, his features red and distorted with unchecked rage before Serenity's hands pushed him back.

"Please…stop." She was crying openly now, her crystal tears flowing steadily down both pale cheeks and converging under her chin before dripping onto the ground below. "Please…both of you…this…this is too much. I—"

Endymion fought the urge to wrap her small, shaking frame into his arms for fear of setting off Detriek even further. He raised his hands toward Detriek in a conciliatory gesture.

"Forgive me, Prince Detriek. I agree that was uncalled for, and for that, I apologize. But I cannot deny or take back what you saw last night, nor do I wish to, frankly." He stopped then, watching as the veins bulged visibly on the other man's forehead and suddenly feeling a wash of sympathy toward him. He could only imagine how…excruciating it must be for him to watch the love of his life fall into the arms of another man and be helpless to stop it. But again, what was he to do? An impossible situation…he always did seem to have a knack for finding himself in impossible situations.

"It must be very easy for you to make these statements…to simply take what you desire if it pleases you." Detriek laughed once, a hard, bitter sound. "But have you ever considered how it would work between you two, even if she would choose you? Where would you reside, for example? On the moon? No…you would not give up your precious Earth to take up permanent residence here with Serenity. Would you have her leave her kingdom to go to Earth as your queen? Even you must know that is impossible. Or are you to live forever separated, together but apart, each unwilling and unable to bend to the other's will? Have you ever even stopped to _think_ about the consequences?"

Detriek's brown eyes burned into his with such intensity that Endymion instinctively took a step back. _Of course_ he had considered the point that Detriek had raised. For what Detriek said was true, it was all too true. His relationship with Serenity was like a puzzle with too many pieces, and no matter the number of clever maneuvers, he could not complete the puzzle without distorting the original shapes of the pieces in some way. Endymion could not answer him because he had none.

"Detriek…" Serenity spoke first, placing a tentative hand on his arm that he briskly brushed off, to her dismay.

The brown-haired price shook his head in equal parts disgust and frustration. "I have business to attend to. Forgive me." He walked away before either Serenity or Endymion had a chance to respond.

Endymion finally had the privacy with her that he had desperately craved for this morning. Yet suddenly, he felt unable to face her, unable to face the reality that their situation still seemed untenable, that their obstacles were ever so insurmountable.

He brushed a gentle kiss to her forehead and caught a whiff of her heady scent. His fingers reached up to brush away the last stains of tears on her cheeks. "Forgive me, Sere," he smiled ruefully, "I have other matters that need my attention now as well. Can we talk this evening?"

"Of course." She bit her lip nervously, unable to shake the feeling that her prince was slipping through her fingers, even as he stood before her in broad daylight.

* * *

"I find it so surprising still that you are in attendance at these ceremonies. Do you really find her that beautiful?"

Endymion snapped out of his (admittedly depressing) musings and looked down at his current dance partner, a Princess Teresa, the second daughter of some kingdom he had already forgotten. She was rather striking, with her shining ebony hair and piercing green eyes—he would give credit, albeit begrudgingly, where it was due. The princess had caught him standing among a small crowd of spectators during a brief intermission, his eyes trained on a certain blond princess as she interacted with a group of suitors on the other side of the dance floor. Teresa had grabbed onto his hand (apparently proper decorum was not her strong suit) just as the first strains of melody picked up, and before he hardly had time to process what was happening, he had found himself on the dance floor with his current companion.

She was still awaiting an answer. Endymion cleared his throat, painfully remembering all the reasons why he had avoided balls over the years. "She is beautiful," he said lamely at last, and watched as disappointment fluttered through her emerald orbs.

"You flatter her, Prince, but you have yet to bestow anything even resembling a compliment on me." She punctuated her speech by pursing her lips into a pout, and the Earth Prince actively forced himself not to groan out loud in frustration.

"You must forgive me, Princess Teresa. For I am quite unaccustomed to the art of flattery." She seemed sufficiently appeased by his response and leaned her head onto his chest with a contented sigh.

"Princess Serenity comes with a lot of…complications, you know," she said in what she must have considered a flirtatious manner, "she could not be the queen you deserve."

Endymion laughed despite himself at her bold advances. "I thought the ladies invited to the ceremonies were all friends of the princess?"

Teresa frowned, not liking the implication. She grasped onto his hand tighter still, and he promptly regretted asking the question. "We are friendly, yes," she started hesitantly, "though I could never let that impede my chance for true happiness."

Thankfully the set ended at that moment, saving Endymion from what would likely have been an offensive retort. "I thank you for the dance, Princess."

"The honor is mine, Prince Endymion." She swept him her best curtsy before grasping onto his arm again. Endymion felt his eye twitch involuntarily. "And please…do consider what I said, yes?"

"Princess." He bowed and walked away before any further damage could be done, suddenly in desperate need for a drink.

He had barely taken two sips of his champagne before an all-too-familiar voice caused him to freeze.

"Are you too fatigued from your last set, Prince Endymion, or would you do me the honor of joining me for the next dance?"

He turned around slowly, his eyes trained on the outstretched hand presented before him with a mixture of trepidation and desperate longing. Her eyes were glassy, on the verge of transparent as they beseeched him; if he looked hard enough, he was sure he could peer straight into her soul, open and inviting.

"Is it not my role to ask for _your_ company, Princess Serenity? Would this not fan further speculation?" Sure enough, a quick survey of the expansive room showed numerous pairs of eyes trained on the pair, fueled no doubt by Endymion's strange behavior at breakfast earlier that morning.

"I don't care," she said simply. "I am asking if _you_ want to dance with _me_." Endymion required no further entreaty.

Seconds later, Serenity's warm body was safely tucked within his arms and they were twirling about the floor as if they were the sole occupants of it. She could hear his rapid heartbeats even through the thick fabric of his tunic, and her own heartbeats drummed in her ears with the realization that this was their first dance together publicly as a couple. She desperately hoped it would not be their last. After Endymion had pulled away from her in the gardens, she had been beside herself with worry to the point of distraction for the rest of the day. She had complained of a headache and retreated to her rooms, where she spent the next hours mulling through every word, every glance, every touch that had been exchanged that morning.

"Earlier today in the gardens…what Detriek had said…" She began cautiously and immediately felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers.

"I know…I could think of little else all day today," he admitted gently.

"I suppose it would be so much easier for you to marry a pretty thing like Princess Teresa. She would never think twice about moving to Earth, to devote herself to you and your people as your queen."

Serenity couldn't get herself to reveal how much it pained her to see him dancing with another princess. She had voiced it to him before, her deepest fears that she could never provide him with what he wanted, what he needed…and he had assured her that _she_ was what he wanted. But seeing him with another woman brought to the surface once more those nagging insecurities that always found a way to come to the forefront at the detection of the least bit of wavering on her part.

"That dance meant nothing," he started, then stopped at the look in her eyes. "Sere, please believe me…"

"I know, Endymion. It's not about the dance…but…what it symbolizes, if that makes any sense. That you could have any woman you want who would not come at such a high price. For Detriek is right…I spent much of today thinking through every possible solution to our living situation. I cannot leave the moon permanently, and you…I could never ask you to leave Earth. So where does that leave us then? And where we rest our heads each night is not the only obstacle that we must work through. How could…how could you want this life…want _me_ …despite everything?" She lowered her gaze and sniffled, desperately reigning in another wave of tears that threatened to overflow.

"Sere, look at me. Please…" Endymion could not embrace her, could not kiss her, not with the hundreds of eyes trained on their every movement. "I too have spent the last hours thinking about how we could make this work. I _want_ to make this work…more than anything. So much that it…it frightens me to no end how much I want you. But you are right…we must compromise if we are to make our alliance work. The fate of our two kingdoms depends on it…two kingdoms that must merge into one with our union. Perhaps we each spend half our time in our respective homes and half in the other, or less or more or…however we decide is best. And with the benefits of teleportation and our communicators, a planet's distance is not insurmountable. The most important thing is we must not think in absolutes, Sere…but rather work together to find something that we can both sustain. Will it be trying? Undoubtedly…but if you want me as much as I want you, I have no doubts that we will succeed. And our love will only be stronger for it."

Endymion finished his speech just as the last strains of the song faded into the hum of the room. His eyes bore into hers, pleading with her in a language more powerful than words to fight together with him. After all, had she not declared them a "formidable team" just the night prior?

"Prince…" Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she returned his gaze. One look, and Endymion felt he could breathe freely again. "I am rather parched. Perhaps I could interest you in accompanying me to the refreshment table?"

The prince laughed. This woman never ceased to amaze him; he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Of course."

* * *

 _There you go! I am projecting two more chapters and a short epilogue to go to wrap up this story. Don't worry, plenty more drama and romance ahead before I'm done torturing our favorite couple. :) Please, please drop me a note and let me know what you think!_

 _This story was written and posted December 2017._


	14. Masquerade Chapter 13

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 13_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes: Happy New Year everyone! Thank you so much to my reviewers for the last chapter. Your encouragement is giving me the final burst of momentum to wrap this little story of mine up! To Mianngu, thanks so much for such a heartfelt note! And I am thrilled that you caught my nod to the title. I always try to throw in a few nuances and plays on words in each chapter, which for me helps tie the chapters together into the overarching theme (I was an English literature major, in case it wasn't obvious), and it's always a pleasure to see others appreciate it! But enough of my rambling, onto the story. :)_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

Endymion ran appreciative hands across the smooth, glistening back of the midnight stallion that was to bear his weight for the afternoon, regarding the magnificent animal standing statute-still before him with silent admiration. His ocean-blue eyes met the creature's own dark orbs, and drew strange comfort from its vacant gaze, as vast and endless as a black hole. That soon prompted a longing to once again ride his own horse, his unfailing and most trustworthy partner both on and off the battlefield.

Endymion sighed and shook his head to rid himself of any lingering homesickness before securing the saddle on the obedient creature and mounting him with one well-practiced movement. A stable-boy hovered nervously by the prince's side as adjusted himself on the seat, and his reassuring smile (in his mind at least) only seemed to frighten the servant even more. Not the most auspicious start for an afternoon ride, Endymion thought, as his smile slipped away at the first opportunity. But what choice had he, given that he was already saddled and had deferred Prince Marcus' invitation to ride twice already? He tugged gently on the reins and offered a nod to the stable-boy, who immediately jumped off to the side as the stallion took off in a slow trot, no doubt relieved to have fulfilled his duties for the time being.

It was not long before the Earth Prince caught up with the others, owing to the steady strides of his horse (he would give credit where it was due—the animal was well-trained). A quick survey of the group of about ten men revealed some familiar faces, some he swore he had never laid eyes on prior to this afternoon. Detriek, he noted silently, was not among the group, and Endymion felt his grip loosen ever so lightly on the reins. His day of reckoning with Detriek would come, _must_ come, if this mirthless game were to end the way he desperately hoped it would, of that he had no doubt…yet not this afternoon, not while pairs of eyes were presently locked on him like a predator on easy prey. And for that, Endymion considered himself thankful to whichever sister-fate was pulling the strings of his destiny.

"Gentlemen, my apologies for keeping you waiting," Endymion called out as soon as he was safely within earshot. "Some urgent matters of business required my immediate attention." Of course, the "urgent matters of business" involved catching a certain moon princess in a fortuitously deserted hallway after lunch had concluded and kissing her senseless while she feigned protest in fear that they would be caught, but he could spare the others _that_ particular detail. He had needed some good luck before throwing himself to a pack of bloodthirsty wolves, so to speak.

Marcus offered the Earth Prince an outwardly inviting smile. "Nonsense, Prince Endymion. We had just gathered here moments prior to your arrival. No delay at all. Shall we? For the afternoon is too perfect for us to waste in trivialities."

"Of course, Prince Marcus." Endymion's own smile tightened until his lips almost formed a straight line. He could not ignore the subtle jab, the muted undermining of the sincerity of his apology for being late. Though, could he blame the other prince, or any of the other suitors for that matter, who currently regarded him with a strange mixture of polite welcoming, guarded curiosity, and even outward annoyance?

For it had become painfully obvious to anyone who possessed the gift of sight over the past week on whom Serenity's admiring gaze fell at the first opportunity, as admirably as she fought to hide it. Ultimately, it was the slight flush in her cheeks, the sudden quickening of her breath, the slightly distracted nature of her speech, and the uncontainable glint in her eye whenever Endymion was near that gave her away. Try as she might, the carefully fabricated façade that had never failed the princess before was becoming increasingly transparent to anyone who cared to look. Serenity was clearly besotted, enamored, captivated…however one wished to describe a woman in love (or perhaps it was lust, pondered her suitors with no small touch of jealousy).

Since Endymion's uncharacteristic behavior at breakfast and Serenity's equally puzzling actions later that evening on the dance floor, the pair had naturally become the topic of gossip and speculation. The couple, for their part, had not done anything to dispel the rumors that travelled the halls of the palace at alarming speed. And overnight, Endymion found himself under the microscope of the other men's scrutiny; whenever he entered the room or joined in on a conversation, he was almost sure that he had been the topic at hand, judging from the sudden hush or awkward glances with which he was received. Yet again, what choice had they? For Serenity had to make her choice at the end, and it would only fuel further uproar from her suitors if they felt truly blindsided, or worse still, deceived by the entire, painstakingly elaborate ordeal.

Such was the backdrop to the afternoon ride that Endymion had felt compelled by decorum to accept. Endymion was not the least bit surprised, then, when the conversation essentially came to a startling halt as he set off with the group. He instead focused his attention to the land around him, taking in the sight of the area his beloved held most dear, breathtaking in its simplicity when compared to the grandeur of the moon palace. After a good quarter hour of quiet, one of the men that Endymion had not been previously introduced to could finally bear the silence no longer.

"Prince Endymion, I hope you will not take offense to what I am about to say," he started, and Endymion felt his hands immediately tense over the reins, bracing for impact.

"I don't believe I have previously had the privilege of an introduction, prince…?" Endymion regarded the man, with shoulder length blonde hair and gray eyes, with what he hoped was friendly interest. Endymion was momentarily taken aback by the man's uncanny resemblance to a younger version of his General. Or perhaps his longing for Earth had now begun to cloud his perception.

"Lord, actually," the man responded curtly. "Lord Avery."

"Lord Avery," Endymion repeated patiently, "if you wish to say something to me, then I of course welcome the open dialogue."

"Very well. Then I will speak candidly. Some of the other suitors and I have been discussing your rather... _sudden_ , if I may, interest in Princess Serenity. For it has not gone unnoticed that you had somehow managed to secure a last minute invitation to the betrothal ceremonies, after years of absolutely no contact with the moon kingdom. After your father, and yourself, have made it abundantly clear that joining the Silver Alliance was… _beneath_ you in some way. For why else would you avoid it so?" The lord paused there, as if goading Endymion to response in defense. He was sorely disappointed, however, in the stony mask which now greeted him, with the re-appearance of the infamous Ice Prince that was the constant subject of others' derision (for how else could they treat something they did not understand, perhaps even feared, loathe they were to admit it?). He pushed on with his speech, fully aware that he now had the attention of every man in their party.

"And now the princess…she…" Here Avery paused once more and was unable to tamp down the heat that crept into his cheeks. "That is….well, what I mean to say is, what is it that you are truly after now, Prince? Political gain? Have you grown restless already and now seek a new conquest, mere months after your alleged great victory in securing the Endymion line of rule on Earth? Or is it assurance that even a woman such as she would..." He cleared his throat. "Our sources tell us that your General has been mounting quite an impressive campaign to garner support from your most influential lords should your bid for the princess' hand be successful. But for what gain…for you to go completely against past precedent, to spit in the face of your father's legacy…well, you must see how remarkable it is to us, seeing you here."

Avery (and indeed, all the men present, if Avery were their spokesman) had unmasked himself completely then, and Endymion saw it all—the naked insecurity, the active disdain toward the outsider that he and his kingdom were to these men—who sat on their horses and turned their noses up toward someone like him, who refused to join the chorus and disappear into the monotony of the royal order within the system. He, who only knew victories won through too much bloodshed, he the emotionless Ice Prince whose mind was only capable of a single objective. The group had come to a complete halt and now sought shade from the blistering mid-afternoon sun under a patch of trees.

"Am I mistaken, my lord," the Earth Prince began quietly at last, "in my assumption that each and every one of you here with me today, and each other man currently residing in the moon palace for that matter, does not count political advantage among one of the, admittedly myriad, reasons for seeking Ser—the princess' hand? If she were a mere maid, for example, free of all pretense, privilege, and unthinkable extravagance, would you still look her way?" Suddenly the gazes of the others were more interested in the scenery than glaring accusingly at Endymion. "For _I_ arguably have the least to gain, and too much to lose—my kingdom's very independence—if Princess Serenity were to choose me. So forgive me, Lord Avery, if I may be so blunt to say that I disagree that your motives are entirely pure, and mine entirely improper."

Marcus was the next to speak, having seen that his friend was momentarily rendered speechless at Endymion's response. "Then why, if not for political gain? Why subject yourself to a process that you clearly disdain, why subject your people to the inevitable turmoil in the event that she chooses you?"

"It is simple really," Endymion said lightly, his voice barely discernible. Yet the force of his next words made the same impact as they hit the warm air as if he had shouted them to the heavens at the top of his lungs until his voice grew hoarse.

"I love her."

A moment of stunned silence followed his declaration. Then the other men pounced, having grown weary of circling their prey for too long.

"What do you know of _love_?" A man that Endymion didn't know—and didn't ever care to know at that point—sneered at him. "You, who have waged wars and would slice enemies into two without a second's hesitation, who trample women's hearts without a semblance of remorse. And even if you were capable, how could you declare yourself in love, given the limited interactions you have had with her?"

"I should ask the same of you," the Earth Prince returned smoothly, not letting some nameless prince or lord or whoever he was the pleasure of unleashing the rage that currently spread through his veins like unchecked wildfire. "For have not _your_ interactions with her only been limited to stiff dances in the ballroom, to forced conversations over dinner?"

"You…" The man's face was quickly turning a peculiar shade of purple, somewhere in between the color of a violet and a ripe plum.

Endymion fought valiantly against his baser impulses to mention just _how_ well he knew the princess, how well he cherished her every gasp in his ear in those sweet, sweet moments that were entirely their own, when she laid bare all her deepest secrets and surrendered herself to him completely. She was his, and he was hers, and the rest simply faded into the darkness.

"I don't wish to quarrel with you, sir," Endymion said and raised his hand in a conciliatory gesture. "That was never my intention. But when my own intentions toward Princess Serenity are questioned…please know this. I love her. If you do not believe any other word that has left my lips this afternoon, know and trust I would _never_ subject myself, my General, my people to this…this…" Endymion sighed and ran a quick hand through his already mussed hair in a rare show of frustration. "I love her, and if she will have me, if the moon kingdom, the Silver Alliance will have me, then I swear upon my life that I will do everything in my power to be worthy of her and of the position by her side."

Endymion tugged on the reins and began his ride back to the palace alone.

* * *

 _Sorry for the slightly short chapter! I was going to continue but then felt that this scene deserved its own chapter. For better or worse, then, that means there might be a couple more chapters to this story than I anticipated, but bear with me! Please drop me a review—I would love to hear from you! Happy New Year again!_

 _This story was written and posted January 2018._


	15. Masquerade Chapter 14

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 14_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes: Hello! So sorry for the delayed update; work really has been horrible recently. As always, thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read and review the last chapter, and for continuing to stick with me! Hope this chapter won't disappoint. Enjoy, and please drop me a note at the end!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

Serenity cast anxious eyes toward the cluster of dark green trees from her perch on the balcony, squinting into the afternoon sunlight as if, with some luck, she could spot a familiar mop of black hair if only she squinted long and hard enough. Her heart twisted almost painfully in her chest as her disjointed thoughts now focused on a certain Earth Prince, wondering just how well (or how poorly was perhaps more apt) his ride with the other suitors was going. Notwithstanding the optimist that she was by nature, even she did not hold the smallest hope that the other men would spare him all questioning or accusation. But how much, how far would they dare to take their confrontation? And how would her prince react to such suspicions? Serenity sighed; Endymion had only been gone a little over an hour, and already it felt like ten times that long.

The princess was so immersed in her own musings that she did not hear her mother enter her chambers or walk across the room to join her gracefully besides the balcony railing. Serenity started with surprise when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder.

"Mother," she acknowledged quietly, and Queen Serenity simply smiled in greeting.

"You are worried about him," the queen replied equally as softly. "You shouldn't be. I would not be the least bit shocked if a report reached my ears that the other men suffered a verbal beating from him rather than the opposite."

Serenity's eyes widened as she scrambled to contain the heat that mapped its web around the delicate contours of her cheeks. "To whom are you referring, Mother?"

The silver-haired queen laughed then and offered her daughter a quick, playful squeeze. "Do you think me blind or deaf, Sere? Surely you know me better than that." Serenity promptly lost the battle with her cheeks as they instantly turned a startling shade of bright red.

"Forgive me," the princess breathed, and the mirth fled the older woman's features. "I am always causing you and the senshi trouble. I know…I know that you had wanted me to choose Detriek…for years I had known. It's just…" Serenity found herself in an all-too-familiar embrace then, effectively ending her uncomfortable rambling.

"We are not the masters of our own hearts sometimes, my daughter," Queen Serenity whispered, "you did nothing wrong. Detriek did nothing wrong. Sometimes…the fates have something different in store for us, and who are we to fight against destiny?" She brushed a lingering kiss on the princess' forehead, and Serenity closed her eyes, breathing in her mother's comforting scent and silently praying for the strength to complete her next speech.

"All my life, Mother, I…I have tried so hard to walk in your footsteps. You have always been so graceful, so calm, so beautiful…and I wondered, even as a child, even as everyone around me assured me that I will, no, that I _must_ become you one day…how simple, clumsy me could ever fit into such large shoes. A seemingly impossible task. But I had no other choice…I felt trapped by my own birthright, by the weight of the Silver Alliance that was counting on me to lead them one day. Not a single day passed when I did not fantasize about an escape, to leave these walls and finally…just…just breathe again."

Serenity shook her head, not daring to meet her mother's eyes as she bared open her innermost insecurities to the woman who gave her life. Who had nurtured her all these years. "But then…then I met _him_. Then I heard him speak about Earth, then I looked into his eyes and saw just how much he cared for his kingdom, how he would sacrifice _anything_ if it meant he could protect his people. And it was as if…I am fumbling the words, but…it was as if a part of me _awakened_ somehow. For the first time in my life, I began to see my future not as a heavy burden that I never asked for, but as an opportunity…a chance to protect, a chance to grow, a chance to build upon your legacy and push the Silver Alliance further than it has ever gone before. For the first time…I felt _excited_ by the future, a future that he and I could build together."

Queen Serenity remained silent throughout Serenity's speech. She cleared her throat after some pause, and when the two women's eyes met, they could each see the other's reflection in the glassiness of their eyes. "Well then," the queen said at last, "I believe you have made your final choice."

Serenity smiled ruefully in return. "Like you said, Mother…I am not sure I ever had a choice."

* * *

Dinner found Endymion still brooding over the dramatic turn of events during that afternoon's ride. He did not miss the not-so-subtle worried looks that Serenity shot him from her spot at the head of the table, between mouthfuls of soup and distracted smiles at the men seated immediately beside her. He stirred the contents of his own bowl with disinterest before turning away from Serenity and instead focused his gaze on the queen seated at the head of the other side of the table. Smooth silver met stormy blue, and Queen Serenity smiled gently at the Earth Prince, which Endymion returned wearily. He forced himself to swallow a spoonful of the liquid before resuming his task of making sure the contents were properly mixed.

"Is the soup not suited to your tastes, Prince Endymion?" Serenity jumped at the first opportunity to engage Endymion in conversation, as mundane as her question had been.

After Endymion returned that afternoon (ahead of the rest of the party, she had noted instantly), she had eagerly sought him out in his room, energized, emboldened, _effused_ by her recent conversation with Queen Serenity. However, to her dismay, she had found the Earth Prince taciturn and withdrawn, and despite her best efforts to extract information from him about what had happened on the ride—including some wiles that she was sure would work, though the prince was surprisingly immune to her charms—he was hesitant to reveal exactly what was said by him or any of the other men.

"On the contrary, Princess. The soup is quite delicious. I simply find myself with not much of an appetite this evening," Endymion replied quietly, and the princess fought the overpowering urge to frown at his response.

"I regret to hear that, Prince," she said. She made a mental note to get to the bottom of his strange behavior later that night, when his attentions would be on her and her alone in the privacy of his quarters. In the darkness of night, she doubted that he would continue to remain unmoved by her persuasions, if past experience was anything to go on.

"I hope our conversation this afternoon is not the reason behind your loss of appetite, Prince Endymion." Endymion looked up suddenly and met Marcus' brown eyes, with his superficial sincerity and no small touch of taunting lingering behind his dark orbs. Did he seriously mean to bring up with was discussed at the dinner table tonight, in front of both the queen and princess? Endymion drew upon his practiced look of indifference.

"Of course not, Prince Marcus," he returned smoothly.

"What is this?" Detriek, having been silent for most of the meal, distracted in no small part by Serenity's own distracted behavior, now found himself more than eager to jump into the conversation at the slightest insinuation of discord between the other two men.

Marcus laughed as if to downplay the event, realizing now that he had the full attention of everyone present, including, to his chagrin, the queen. "A few of us, Prince Endymion and myself included, had decided to take a ride around the nearby countryside this afternoon. The topic came around to our particular…motivations for vying for the princess' hand, if you may. Of which there are too many to count, of course." He shot a smile toward Serenity's carefully blank face. "But I believe we resolved our differences in opinion, did we not, Prince Endymion?"

"Your definition of 'resolved' may be slightly different than mine, Prince Marcus," Endymion replied with the same tone of casual detachment, "though I agree with you that everything that needed to be said was indeed said, so now there can be no mistake as to any of our reasons for being here this evening, enjoying the generous hospitality of the queen and princess."

Queen Serenity look toward Endymion, then at her daughter and back again. "I understand." Her face was the picture of calm and flawless beauty. "Then perhaps, if we are in a particularly sharing mood tonight, I will make one thing clear as well." All side conversations and anxious whispers suddenly ceased upon the queen's quiet announcement, eyes shifting expectantly to the silver-haired woman, who responded to the attention as if it were the most normal occurrence. And perhaps it was—she was certainly no stranger to scrutiny over the past decades. "Princess Serenity is my daughter, my hope for the future of the Silver Alliance. Every suitor I have extended an invitation to, should they be so lucky to be chosen, possesses the proper motivations and dedication to my daughter and my kingdom to carry forward the legacy of the Silver Alliance alongside the princess into a new era of prosperity. Anyone who questions the motives of another here in my palace, then, is also indirectly questioning my own judgment as to the suitability of the future husband and king for my daughter. And to that person, I would say, if such person has any qualms, then he should air them out directly with me."

In the silence of the room, the scrape of Queen Serenity's chair against the marble floors as she stood was almost deafening. The suitors all scrambled to their feet, including Endymion, who dazedly stood as the full import of the queen's words hit him like unshielded punch to his abdomen, promptly knocking all air from his overworked lungs.

* * *

"You are going to him again tonight, are you not?"

Serenity instinctively wrapped the shawl around her shoulders tighter still, suddenly unprepared to face the boy-turned-man that had been her unfailing companion and protector all these years. She hated, cursed herself that she could not give him what he wanted, could not _be_ who he wanted, even after all he had done for her, even as he beseeched her with those chocolate eyes that were now a dull muddy color.

Was she to blame for his heartbreak? Had she led him on all these years, planted false hope in his mind with her unguarded openness? Or had the universe led him on, had everyone else provided assurances to him that he would be the last man standing, without having the least bit of insight into their particular relationship? Or was it both, a sickening joke of circumstance and folly that now left the pair awkwardly leaning against Serenity's doorway, neither willing to move the slightest muscle for breaking the uncomfortable yet alluring trance that now enveloped them?

"Detriek, I am…I am sorry," she whispered finally, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"Sorry for what?" He smiled sadly. "For rejecting me after everything?"

"For hurting you," she said, "for making you feel a pain that you do not deserve to feel. A pain I would hesitate to wish on my worst enemy. Trust me, I know." She now mirrored his own tortured smile.

"If things had been different…in another lifetime, if there had never been an Endymion of Earth…would you have…?" He couldn't force himself to finish the question.

"We cannot live pondering the 'what ifs,'" she replied softly, sympathetically. "Would I have fallen in love with you? Perhaps I would have…perhaps not. We would drive ourselves stark mad trying to figure out the motivations of the fates. All I know is…I lovehim…I am _in love_ with him…here and now. And…and I love you. You are…you are," she sighed here, frustrated without measure that the right words failed to come to her rescue even now, during the confrontation she had dreaded for so long. "You are…the older brother I never had, the one who shielded me from the cold and rain if we stayed out too late playing in the fields and the weather turned, the one who comforted me when I was lectured for falling asleep during etiquette training, the one who heard all my complaints without judgment. You are…irreplaceable to me…but I cannot be a wife to you. I cannot be the woman that shares half your soul, the woman who would gladly and selflessly devote her life to you. You are my best friend, and I would be lost without you, truly." She grabbed his larger hand in both of hers and felt them quiver beneath her palms. "But I could never ask you to continue our friendship, not if it would only cause you further pain. If the very thought of seeing me would bring you agony, then I would rather we…we never meet again, if that made any of this easier."

"Is that what _he_ wants?" He bit back, eyes wild with a look that Serenity had never seen before. She took a step back instinctively.

"No, no of course not," she said quickly. "I only thought…"

"I...I want to be in your life, Sere. Even if it means I must see you with him…even if it means I must see you _happy_ with him…then that is the price I must pay."

"Detriek…"

Serenity was promptly silenced by a finger against her lips. She felt his fingers rest gently against the curve of her cheek and sighed, her eyes fluttering closed at his familiar warmth. Detriek brushed a kiss to her forehead.

"Promise me that you _will_ find happiness…that he is everything you paint him to be," he breathed into her ear. When she opened her eyes again, he had merged into the darkness.

* * *

 _Well, I think this set me up nicely for the final chapter plus short epilogue. Really hard to believe I'm coming to the end here, and I'd be lying if I wasn't a bit sad about it, but oh well! Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review, and until the next chapter! :)_

 _This story was written and posted February 2018._


	16. Masquerade Chapter 15

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: 15_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I know, super late update once again – so sorry (I blame work)! But I promise, promise, promise that we're so close to the end now AND I will finish it! Hope this next chapter is worth the wait. After everything, I really want to end this story on a high note. As always, I am so grateful to my wonderful readers for the feedback. Please take a minute and drop me a quick review at the end!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

Serenity drew in a long, silent breath, her senses suddenly heightened and her entire body gripped by electrifying tremors of anticipation as she gazed at the still figure across the room. The Earth, unfailingly loyal to its master, bathed his frame in an ethereal blue-green glow. The Moon Princess felt her breath hitch in her throat in admiration. She had said it before (and had thought it even more frequently), and she would say (and think) it time and time again, until her voice grew hoarse, until her mind became dull, until the very words themselves melted away. He was _beautiful._ He would always be beautiful to her, no matter the never-ceasing hands of time that would eventually grip and drag them away in its relentless march, even when physical beauty would begrudgingly give way to the lines and wrinkles and creases and slowly creeping gray that marked a life well-lived. She wanted to be there to witness it all. Hand in hand, they would embark into the unknown and one day fade peacefully into eternity.

The princess took one step, then another, until her legs took on a life of their own and carried her almost soundlessly across the wide expanse of his bedchambers. Slightly shaky hands then snaked their way around his torso, and she reveled at the feel of his muscles tightening instinctively before relaxing beneath her familiar warmth. She rested her right cheek against his back, drawing in his heady musk of rich earth and chocolate and a faint, yet unmistakable, scent of roses. They remained that way, her arms gripping him with all the strength she could muster, his back arched toward her as if still not entirely certain she was not a figment of his imagination.

"You came," Endymion whispered finally, his words barely discernible. Was that a shudder she heard in his voice? "Given the late hour, I had thought…"

"I will always come to you, my Earth Prince," she returned smoothly, fervently, promptly rendering him incapable of further speech. "As Sere, as Serenity, as your…" She stopped then, her heart in her throat, not daring to cement into words the possibility of a future beyond her wildest fancies. "Must you have so little faith in me?"

"You were with _him_ though, were you not?" Neither had to pretend as to which _he_ Endymion was referring.

"Yes." The blond had nothing to hide. Now, more than ever, the remaining shadows had to be lifted from their relationship if they could even hope to succeed against the odds.

"And?" He prodded gently. Serenity did not have to look up to see the tightening of his jaw, his eyes still trained on his beloved Earth, as if that was enough to maintain his self-control.

"And I told him I loved him…" Here she had to struggle against the tightening of seemingly every muscle in his body. "And I told him…I told him that I could not choose him. That…that there could only be one man for me, and that man could not be him…even if…even if I wished that to be the case."

"And do you? Wish for that to be the case, I mean?" Serenity could feel his sigh, the mechanical pull and corresponding release of air that reverberated through his body, long before she heard it. "Forgive me. It is not you I doubt, Sere," he said finally, and even through his defeated tone, the princess could only rejoice, for it meant that he was at least offering her the key to the frustrations that he had kept locked away for the better part of today. "It is…I don't know…this process...the fact that somehow, among all of these showy and powerful and rich men, next to someone like Prince Detrick…somehow _you_ would still desire _me._ A man fraught with more internal demons than I could enumerate in good conscience, a man who…who has never… _courted_ someone like you. Someone who is by all accounts an outsider, a stranger fumbling with the never-ending protocols and social niceties and…heavens knows what else." Endymion let out a small, harsh laugh, and Serenity felt the hairs on her arm stand at the sound. She hated seeing him like this, loathed seeing him in pain knowing that she was the ultimate source of such insecurity. Could he not see what she saw? The man that was willing to bleed for his people, to sacrifice his happiness, his very life, if it meant their survival? How could jewels and flattery and perfect manners ever compare to such raw, real dedication?

So Serenity sought to reassure him the best way she knew how. Her lips, hot and urgent against his, effectively wiped away every lurking whisper in the deepest recesses of his consciousness. There was only her and her lips that tasted like forbidden ambrosia, and he drank from her sweetness as if his life depended on it. His hands found her hair and buried themselves in those strands of molten gold, desperate, aching to claim her in a way no other man could.

"Sere," he moaned as they reluctantly came up for air, their synced breaths leaving small puffs in the chilly evening air, "Sere, you…you destroy me. Do you know that? You destroy me yet rebuild me all at the same time." His hands were clinging onto her arms as if she would disappear again in a blinding flash of light and leave him reaching into the air like a madman. But she didn't mind the pain; rather, she embraced it. Their love was born from pain and sacrifice and compromise, and it was only befitting that their relationship carried the same scars—not pure, not unmarred—but strong, transcendent, like uneven skin that re-forms after an injury, never able to return to its original shape or smoothness yet somehow functioning just the same. Or perhaps better even.

"Endymion," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "Endymion, Endymion, Endymion. If I could chant your name a thousand times, just so every being in the universe could hear me, I would." She buried her face in his neck, laying feather-soft kisses all across the arch of his collarbone and delighting in hearing the noises that gurgled from his throat in visceral pleasure. "Surely you must know by now, but if not, then hear me out, with Earth bearing witness— _I love you_. I love you more than I had ever thought possible, so much that I…I fear for my sanity at times. _You_ are who are I want, _you_ and only you. And if you will have me, your Sere wearing the face of the Moon Princess, then together, together we…" The emotion with which Serenity beseeched him had overworked her vocal cords, forcing her to bury her face into the warm fabric of his tunic, unable to finish her impassioned speech. Luckily, Endymion was all too willing and able to pick up where she left off.

"I must confess, my Princess, I am unsure who is attempting to woo who at this point." He offered her one of his trademark lopsided smiles, and Serenity was unable to control the tears that now cascaded down her cheeks.

"Let us woo each other," she replied when she regained use of her voice, "and I pray that will never change. Let us never tire of each other, but always seek to inspire and challenge and...please...the other."

The Moon Princess received her answer in another one of his kisses, a delicious, crushing heat against her already bruised lips, filling her with a warmth that she dazedly recognized as elation. All their trials and tribulations to come notwithstanding, for a second she was only Sere, lost in the taste of her Earth Prince.

* * *

"Do you wonder sometimes…what the future holds for us?" Serenity's words were half-muffled as she curled contentedly against Endymion's side and traced idle patterns across his broad chest.

"The future," Endymion repeated breathily, his own hands lost in a handful of her blond tresses that spilled across the milky white sheets in flawless disarray. He was keenly aware of what the future held—countless more battles won and lost, shouting and tears and (hopefully) reconciliations—but he loathed to cast such a dark cloud of brooding when he at last had the closest thing to perfection nestled securely in his arms.

"I feel…I'm not sure how to describe it..." She drew in a long breath and pulled his arm closer until the lines of where his body began and hers ended blurred. Or perhaps she was afraid to admit it, terrified of voicing the power she felt brimming within her, so forceful that she could swear her fingertips presently tingled. "Together with you…I feel that we are..." She was emboldened by the encouraging nod of his head. "We are… _invincible_ ," she murmured finally. "I draw strength from you, my love…so much so that, lying here with you, feeling each beat of your heart as if it were my own…I feel the universe at my fingertips." Immediately after the words dissipated into the darkness, she withdrew, feeling shier and more exposed than if she had been showing Endymion her naked form.

"No one is invincible, my love," he whispered gently. His fingers continued to massage her scalp, sending small jolts of electricity down her spine. "Together we are powerful, that is true. But we are not all-powerful. We can be defeated, we can be destroyed. But it is our job, our calling, if you may, to ensure that we use our powers for the greater good, as long as we can. And this I pledge to you, my Princess—I will fight for the moon, for the Silver Alliance, until my dying breath."

She hushed him wish one firm finger pressed to his lips. "There will be no talk of dying tonight."

He chuckled despite himself. "As you wish, Sere."

As Serenity felt herself rapidly losing the fight with her eyelids, one final request managed to escape the lull of unconsciousness. "Endymion…" Her fingers came up to cup his face, and he gladly obliged. "Moons ago you told me that you refused to be crowned king until you felt deserving of the title. I should have told you then, but…perhaps now it is still not too late to rectify." She reached up, her lips barely brushing his before resting near his ear, setting a trail of fire anywhere she made contact across his skin. "I can think of no one more deserving of the title. And it would be my life's greatest honor to sit beside you as your queen, loving you, supporting you…wherever your path may take you."

"Sere…" Temporarily overcome by emotion, Endymion could only kiss the inside of her wrists with reverence. "Wherever our path takes us," he corrected gently at last, and Serenity could only smile before her lips were reclaimed by his.

"Together." The word tasted honey-sweet on her lips, rich with the promise of tomorrow. "Because I can no longer imagine a universe in which I am not in your orbit, moving in unison with you. It would be against nature itself."

* * *

Endymion had been standing there as the minutes passed him by, almost as stiff and rooted in place as the marble pillar before him, which offered him welcome shelter from the man before him. The distinct knot in his stomach grew heavier and heavier still, anchoring him to his spot as a sickening mixture of anticipation and dread churned within him. The prince was suddenly thankful that he had decided to forego breakfast that morning.

The days had sauntered by since the night when Serenity had laid bare the deepest layers of her soul, and he in return. He had felt almost weightless that morning when he woke with his blond princess still sleeping in his arms, as angelic and delicate as a child untouched by the cruelties of life. The next days found the lovers continuing to sneak caresses and shooting discreet yet undeniably longing glances toward the other, giddy with the promise of a lifetime that would be theirs to shape and nurture.

Yet amidst the Earth Prince's hardly contained joy, he knew what he must do. Endymion had to face _him_ , man to man, each lovestruck and fumbling and foolish in his pursuit of the same woman. Through all of their angry words and thinly veiled threats, Endymion never once doubted Prince Detrick's love for Serenity. And he had to—he owed it to the other prince—to provide some closure, however imperfect and unsatisfying it would be.

That decision was what led Endymion to his present predicament, eyes trained on the other dark-haired man as he parried and blocked moves from his fencing partner, as if anticipating the other's movements before his opponent even knew what maneuver to pursue. One final swift flick of his wrist, and his partner was disarmed and on the wrong side of Detrick's sword.

"You always were much better than me," the other price conceded with a laugh. "I admit that freely and with no embarrassment."

"You flatter me," Detriek returned quietly, drawing little comfort from the compliment when his entire world was in danger of shattering on any given day. One word from _her_ , and there would be no turning back, no point in ignoring and pretending that his angel had not permanently slipped away from his grasp. His fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword. "Might I entice you with another round?"

"I am afraid I must beg for a reprieve unless you wish to spar with a truly useless partner," his opponent said lightly before his eyes focused toward the pillar. "Though perhaps there is a more worthy opponent waiting to take my place."

Detriek frowned slightly before turning in the direction of the other man's gaze. With a silent plea to his princess for strength and a deep breath of air for added support, Endymion stepped into full view of the two men. He cringed inwardly when Detriek's frown noticeably became more pronounced. Was that even a scowl? At least Endymion had not lost the power to completely sour the other man's day.

"If Prince Detriek will indulge me, it has been several weeks since I last picked up a sword." Endymion only hoped his voice was conciliatory if not warm.

"Very well." Detriek picked up his sword once more and took position, his chocolate eyes trained on the man he desperately wished to hate. "On your cue."

Metal grated against metal, the sound quickly reverberating throughout the room.

"These past days…I had been trying to find the right time…with the right words…to approach you. I wasn't sure what would be best, or easiest, perhaps…but…" Endymion watched the slideshow of emotions that played across Detriek's face. "There were words left unsaid between us, and I could not in good conscience...move forward…"

"Move forward, is that what you prefer to call it? To spare my _feelings_?" Detriek laughed, a mirthless sound, and Endymion's lips instinctively tightened into a thin line. The brown-haired prince freed his sword from the deadlock and attacked again with such force and speed that Endymion was forced to take a step back, arms shaking slightly as the blunt force quickly spread through his arms in painful vibrations.

"What do you prefer I call it then?" Endymion pushed back with a sudden burst of adrenaline, forcing Detriek himself to take a couple steps backward to balance himself.

"I would prefer a lot of things," the other prince bit back, his face now red from physical exertion and blinding rage. "I would prefer that you never appeared, like some interloper poisoning Serenity against me."

"And without me, do you think she would have chosen you? That you could make her happy?"

"I would _die_ for her," Detriek's voice was raspy now, finally overcome by years upon years of crushed dreams. "I would die for her, and I would do it with a smile on my face if it meant she could live. Yet do you know what she said to me the last time we met? That she was willing to give up our friendship altogether, as if somehow that would make it better, that I could _forget_ her. All for you…"

"I would never…" Endymion felt his knees give way, and he lowered his sword, surrendering to the man whose agony was so thick in that moment he wondered if he could slice into it with his sword. "I would never keep her from you. Please know that. She loves you—she told me herself, in fact—and she always will. That is something I could never hope or even wish to replace."

"What is it you want from me then?" The words came out like a snarl. "To concede defeat? To admit that you are the better man to have captured the purest heart in the universe? To _congratulate_ you?"

"No." Endymion sighed, running a quick hand through his hair, damp and matted with sweat. "I want…I want you to promise me that you will not shun Serenity simply to spite me."

"I…" For the first time that day, Detriek was at a loss for words. "What?"

"When you are ready, weeks, months, years from now…please know…I would never stand in the way of your relationship with her. And please know…that I would protect her with my life gladly, as you would. You call me an interloper, and perhaps I am. Perhaps I should have pushed away my feelings, buried them deep as I am apt to do, before it was too late. And perhaps it seems...disingenuous of me to stand before you now saying these words knowing what is now so close within my reach... But you know the circumstances in which we first met. I did not ask for Sere to appear before me, simple and fresh-faced and eager to attend to me. I fell in love with a maid who, as it turns out, was actually the most desired woman in the universe." Endymion laughed. The fates had a truly dark sense of humor. "Do I take any pleasure knowing that my happiness comes at the expense of a decade of your most fervent hopes? I do not. But is that enough to let me take the selfless route? For you, for Earth? I am weak; I cannot claim to possess such strength. Because you forget that she also has a choice . And she has made it."

"You..."

Endymion pushed on. "What she has bestowed on me is a gift…an impossible gift...one I will not take for granted. That I can promise you."

The moments that passed after his speech—one of the most difficult in his life—were some of the longest that Endymion had endured. Then Endymion felt it: a hand on his shoulder, trembling and mourning for the loss of something (or someone, rather) that Detriek had coveted for so long.

"Take good care of her," Detriek whispered finally.

"That I can promise you as well."

"Then I suppose there is nothing more left to be said."

He was gone in a second's flicker, leaving Endymion breathless and alone in the room.

* * *

Serenity scanned the vast expanse of the ballroom, past the glittering chandeliers that near-blinded her, past the sea of expectant gazes trained on her, past the unmistakable agony in a pair of chocolate eyes that shot a pang through Serenity's chest. She searched the crowd, her lungs greedily pumping air into her small frame as her heart threatened to break free from her ribcage. Did he...had he...changed his mind? The cursed thought left her almost unsteady on her feet as she faced her audience, wishing once again that she possessed even a sliver of her mother's quiet grace. For her part, the queen looked more tranquil and beautiful than ever as she stood beside her daughter facing the crowd, her silver eyes calmly surveying her guests before her. The very future of the universe was present in that room, all huddled and clinging onto every movement, every breath of the two almost transcendent beings before them. Still the queen's face remained stoic; she was, after all, no stranger to power and attention.

Blue finally met blue, and it was as if the entire room had instantly emptied. All that remained was a princess finally ready to proclaim to the world that her heart had a new master, a girl standing in rich clothes at last able to express her love to a boy that she wanted nothing more than to call hers. At long last, she could put an end to this masquerade once and for all.

"My princes, my lords, I am...deeply humbled to stand before you this evening. These past weeks have been trying to say the least, but I have been so grateful for all the attention, respect and sincerity that you have bestowed upon me. Each of you left your homes, your people, to come before me, and for that I thank you...I thank you for the opportunity to have met you if we had not been previously acquainted, to have learned from you. Growing up, my mother..." Here Serenity paused, sneaking a quick glance at the queen and drawing strength from the encouragement in her quiet, calm gaze. "My mother tirelessly reminded me that with power came responsibility. A duty not only to our people on the moon but also to the universe. To the Silver Alliance." She smiled. "You may say that I did not always take...kindly...to the prospect of such responsibility. Least of all the obligation to marry...to forge an alliance that would ensure the continuing prosperity of our great kingdoms. But tonight I stand before you truly grateful to have gone through this process. I have learned so much about all of you, but most of all—and here I hope you do not think me too self-centered—about my own future as queen of the Silver Alliance... And I come before you this evening with a clearer path forward than I could have ever imagined. With a choice that is not easy, but what I feel within the very fiber of my soul is right. I make this choice with no regrets, no hesitation. Only excitement. For with our union, I hope to usher in a new era of peace in the Silver Alliance. One I have no doubt that all of you will help support and bring to life, to help us carry forward our vision. To this man, from you I draw impossible strength and determination. From you, I finally begin to see my own path so clearly, to see our paths intertwined as one, and consider it my greatest honor to be able to walk down it with you. To you, Prince Endymion of Earth, I pledge my loyalty, my devotion, my heart."

The sky met the ocean, and Serenity's eyes welled with joyful tears in seeing the love that shone unabashedly back in his stormy gaze.

* * *

 _Yes! Only an epilogue left to go! Hope you all have enjoyed this ride so far. One short (and you better believe, mush-filled) ending left to go to wrap up what I believe has now become my longest fic yet. Thank you so much for sticking with me thus far. Let me know what you think!_

 _This story was written and posted June 2018._


	17. Masquerade Epilogue

_Title: Masquerade_

 _Author: Lisa_

 _Chapter: Epilogue_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Author's Notes: I'm back! Thank you very much to each of you who have stuck with this fic over the past year and change…I'm so happy to have brought to life an idea that has been floating around in my mind for years and to have shared it with you, my readers. Your encouragement is a big part of what keeps this process so fun and fulfilling for me – much appreciated!_

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

"It is beautiful, is it not?"

Serenity traced trembling fingertips across the smooth, cool expanse of the gem, her heartbeats darting in unison with each sparkle as the facets caught the light of the late morning sun.

"It's perfect," she murmured back finally, almost reverently. Her hands closed around the emerald, as if unable to endure its brilliance any longer. Endymion had gifted the necklace to Serenity the night prior, a rare tremor in his voice as he told her that his late mother, the beautiful Queen of Earth, had worn it on her wedding day. And the queen before her, and her still, all the way down the chain of history until it origins grew blurry. The princess immediately understood what it symbolized, of course—an undeniable affirmation of her new position, a pledge to carry further the Endymion line into a new era of hope.

That was perhaps why the necklace felt so much heavier this morning as Queen Serenity gently closed the clasp around her neck, adding a splash of vibrant, much-needed color to the yards of smooth ivory silk that hugged every curve and contour of her slender frame. But she didn't mind. The weight served as an anchor, grounding her to reality on a day where she felt that she could positively float away to the very heights of elation.

"My daughter, I…" The Moon Queen paused, and Serenity managed to peel her gaze away from the vanity in front of her. She gave her mother's arm a reassuring squeeze and heard her sigh softly in response. "Today, Sere, you will no longer be mine alone. Maybe you never were. My beautiful daughter…the most precious gift ever offered to me by this universe." Warm gray eyes peered wistfully at the young woman before her, all flushed and radiant and near-bursting with anticipation. _She_ was certainly ready for this moment, but the queen was not. Forever a mother's dilemma, Queen Serenity supposed with a bittersweet smile—ready or not, the time had come.

"Mother…" Serenity wrapped her arms tightly around the queen, willing her limbs to convey in the force of her embrace what she could not do in words. "Thank you."

"I did nothing," Queen Serenity demurred, and the princess silently prayed that one day she would possess even a sliver of her mother's grace and modesty.

"You did everything," she whispered forcefully. "You always have." Serenity watched as tears pooled in the queen's eyes, transforming them into mesmerizing pools of molten silver. "Today is your day as much as it is mine." The two women remained frozen for some minutes, grasping each other, reveling in the power that hummed through their bodies in a silent song of celebration.

"And what a wonderful day it is shaping up to be," the queen said at last, breaking the hazy trance that had settled upon them like a familiar, comfortable blanket. "Perhaps the heavens themselves are watching—a coronation _and_ a wedding, can you imagine?"

Serenity laughed, for her mother's excitement was further stoking the burning desire presently spreading through her veins unchecked. Queen Serenity was right, as always; she could not have asked for better weather or a better location for that matter. It had never been a question for the Moon Princess—she was to be married here on Earth, the birthplace of her Endymion, the site of their initial forbidden meetings, and most importantly, a further confirmation of her pledge to him many months ago. She wanted, needed to show him that _she_ was to sit beside him, _she_ was to be his staunchest supporter, his most ardent advocate, his unfailing partner. And each hour that now passed only brought her closer to this once unimaginable reality. No matter how many challenges and struggles and gut-wrenching conversations awaited them in their future (and she was under no illusions that they would happen), today was theirs to treasure.

"I am blessed, truly," was all the princess could manage before her throat closed from the overwhelming emotion that suddenly swept through her like a tidal wave.

"Oh, but we are missing something, are we not? Where is your veil?" The queen started sifting through the various clothes and ornaments scattered before them before Serenity put a gentle hand on her wrist to stop.

"It was going through some minor final adjustments," she said, "a maid should be bringing it up shortly."

As if on cue, they heard quiet knocks at the door, to which Serenity bade her come in equally as quietly, her vocal cords still not having fully recovered.

"P—Princess Serenity…that is, I mean my queen…or I suppose you technically are not queen yet, I—and Queen Serenity! Forgive me, your majesty, I did not know you were also here, I—"

The queen laughed, hoping to diffuse the poor girl's nervous chatter. Queen Serenity could not blame her, for it was not every day that one was called to attend on her future queen on her wedding day. "It is of no consequence, I assure you. Please, do come in, for we are quite anxious to see the veil."

"Yes—of course, my queen." The maid hurried in quickly, nearly tripping over her feet to reach the two most dignified ladies that she had ever laid eyes on. They were so elegant, so…well, unearthly, that she could only admire in awe. Though perhaps she was hallucinating, because her future queen bore a striking resemblance to… Molly gasped sharply, and her fingers fumbled with the veil until it almost slipped from her now shaking hands, a horrifying thought. Her sudden intake of breath led Serenity to look at the newcomer before her eyes widened in unspoken recognition.

"I—"

The queen, sensing the sudden change in the energy of the room (and having a good guess as to the cause of it), thought it best to excuse herself. "Perhaps you may be so kind as to assist the princess in completing her preparations, yes?"

"Of—of course, my queen…it would be my great honor." Molly's eyes were even greener than Serenity had remembered.

"Excellent." Queen Serenity stood and brushed a kiss to Serenity's forehead. "Only a couple hours remain, my Sere," she whispered gently. "I will see you at the ceremonies."

As soon as the door closed behind the queen, Serenity wasted no time in confirming to her old friend that she was not going crazy after all. "Oh Molly, how I have missed you!" She enveloped the redhead in a hug, which was reciprocated hesitantly at first.

"Sere…I mean princess…that is…" Serenity could practically watch the gears slowly turning and clicking into place as this new piece of information colored all of Molly's past interactions with her—their nights frantically whispering and confiding in each other, her sudden and mysterious tearful goodbye during which she had only offered riddles as reasons for her departure.

"Sere is just fine, thank you." The princess wiped a couple of stray tears from the corners of her eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, Molly."

"Sere…" Molly's cheeks were red and blotchy from her own joyful tears. "That day you left, when you said goodbye to us…you said it was to protect the prince…because you had told him a lie. A lie so big that it would destroy him if it came out into the open…"

"Yes." There was nothing left to hide now. "I lied about I was…I fooled myself into thinking that I was lying to protect him, when really it was to feed my own selfish desires. I wanted to be close to him, even if that meant every word I spoke to him was a falsehood. And this all could have ended in unspeakable pain, and I would have no one to blame but myself for that. But it turns out…the prince has more capacity for forgiveness, and needs a lot less protection, than I could have ever imagined. I made a mistake, plenty in fact, that I will be the first to admit to. So it is my sincere hope that you will accept my apology for…for lying to you as well, for pulling you into my charade as an unknowing participant. But no matter what, please know…I viewed—and still view—you as a true friend."

"Oh Sere." Molly sniffled, and the two women shared a laugh. "I think the heavens must have heard my prayer when I asked for a true, worthy queen for us all. You won't believe some of the rumors swirling around the palace about you, about the moon…I was so afraid…" Serenity swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"Can I trust you to help put a good word in for me then?" Her tone was joking, but her message was not. One day, she vowed, she would win over the trust of Endymion's people. Not today, not tomorrow…but one day…one day she would become the queen that they deserved. A queen that they would be proud to serve.

"Need you even ask, my future queen?" Molly winked, and Serenity felt fresh tears spring anew in the back of her eyes. "Now, let's see if we can't get this veil on and have you looking flawless for your future king. The General and Lucas are attending to him now, and by all accounts he is looking divine." Molly always did have a way with words.

* * *

Serenity watched wordlessly, her eyes trained on the man before him, drinking in every tilt of his head, every movement of his lips, every glance, every gesture of his hands. He was, simply put, well, _divine_ , and the princess again blessed whatever sister fate had graciously decided to string her destiny with his. His golden armor glistened as he bowed his head to accept the crown as its rightful owner. When he lifted his head once more, now heavier with the weight of the ornament and the attendant power and burden that it symbolized, his eyes met hers for briefest second. _He_ was the sun, and she was his moon, today and every day.

Serenity felt her lower limbs turn to jelly, and it took every ounce of years upon years of proper decorum to remain still and upright and not fall to her knees—or even more embarrassingly, run down the aisle and into his arms like a madwoman. Though, the right corner of her lip lifted slightly into a smirk on her otherwise stoic face, the latter would certainly have made quite the memorable spectacle for all her finely dressed and meticulously mannered guests.

Serenity ripped her starving eyes away from the feast before her with some difficulty and instead bestowed her gaze on a safer target. Minako returned her look with a barely concealed wink, as if to say she knew exactly what was on her princess's mind.

So preoccupied was the Moon Princess with _not_ trying to focus on Endymion that she almost missed her cue to begin her slow walk down the aisle. Her heart jumped at each step, each shuffle of her nearly numb feet that would bring her closer to him. She willed her breathing to remain even, her strides measured, her gaze calm as she moved with the music. Minako did overdo it with the roses just a tad despite her best assurances to the contrary, she thought amusedly as she kicked another bloom across the aisle. But she couldn't begrudge the senshi of love for going overboard; it was in her very nature, after all. That momentary distraction was enough to bring Serenity to the altar with all the outward grace that befitted her station. Then his hands intertwined with hers, and that jolt of electrifying warmth promptly fried whatever last strands of coherent thought remained within her beleaguered brain.

"Serenity…" Endymion drew in a shaky breath, visibly moved by the pure white vision before him, even now hardly believing that this woman would be forever tied to him. Yet…his eyes lingered on the emerald necklace that adorned her neck…she _was_. He had never felt more alive than in that moment, with her delicate fingers quivering beneath his grasp, nearly overflowing with the power that sang in her veins, yearning to meld that force with his own. He felt it, as Serenity had months ago, in that night filled with whispered confessions and fervent kisses—together, they were invincible. He pumped air into his lungs greedily, heady from the surge of adrenaline that filled his body to near-bursting. He needed to focus. He needed to tell her, to tell the universe, that he was hers, and she his. That their union would not cause the fall of two kingdoms or the Silver Alliance, but instead provide the opportunity to grow and nurture a new world order. Only the test of time would tell whether they would succeed, but no matter what, today…today was theirs. The newly crowned Earth King cleared his throat and tried once more.

"Serenity …from the moment that I first met you…you captivated me in ways I didn't even realize at the time…in ways I cannot articulate even to this day. I was drawn to you, pulled toward you by a force so strong, so raw…as if the very core of my being called to you. You were my siren, alluring and untouchable. I felt myself undeserving of you…a stronger-willed man could have walked away, perhaps. But I do not proclaim to be that man. And when you answered my call with your own sweet song, I knew that there was no turning back. These past months have been trying no doubt. We have laughed, cried, screamed, begged, and most importantly, hoped together. We have shared our innermost thoughts and fears and desires openly, testing again and again the unwavering trust that one deserves from one's partner. All to bring us to this day, to this moment, as I stand before you now. As a king before his queen, as a man before his wife, as one lonely soul desperate to end one chapter of his life filled with pain and death and…emptiness…so that we may open a new chapter and continue to write our destiny together. I promise to love you and cherish you and stand by you, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, future queen of the Silver Alliance...my Sere. I choose _you_ as you have chosen me. Promise yourself to me in this moment, with Earth as our witness. Promise to be my queen, my wife, my partner until the day we both cease to draw breath."

Endymion released her hands briefly to retrieve the queen's crown that the General offered wordlessly, though with an expression that belied the utter pride and joy he felt standing beside Endymion, the closest thing he would ever have to a son.

Serenity felt the last remaining air deflate from her lungs at the sight, sun-kissed and gleaming with the promise of a future that was theirs to shape. This time, there would be no frills, no artifice, no niceties, no empty words. Now was time to end the masquerade once and for all with a simple vow, bare and unassuming and powerful. She would have the rest of her life, after all, to wax poetic about just how tremendously he moved her. Her smile was blinding at that infinitely pleasing thought.

"I promise myself to you, Endymion. I choose you today, my king, and I would choose you tomorrow, the day after, the day following…every day, until the day we both fade into eternity."

* * *

 _Finally we have reached the end of this fic! :) So as you can tell by the ending, I didn't follow canon – I just couldn't stand to write another story in which our star-crossed lovers met horrible fates. There are plenty of fics out there for that (I myself may have been guilty of penning one or two…)! I also wanted an ending that's more of a beginning. Yes, they have ended up together, but that is just the start of their lives together and all the hardships awaiting them. Anyway, again, thank you SO much to all my loyal readers for this story and my others. It's a real treat to write fics as an escape from my oftentimes stressful day job, and if it brightens up someone else's day, even better! I'd love to hear from you, so please do drop me a quick review at the end. In terms of what's next…I haven't given it too much thought yet. But this isn't the end of my fic-writing, I'm sure, so please be on the lookout for other one-shots and/or multi-chapter stories from me in the near future. Until then, take care!_

 _This story was written and posted August 2018._


End file.
